


Freedom's Wings

by bookscape



Category: Buck Rogers in the 25th Century
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Surprises await the group of birdpeople and humans when they visit Tigerman's home planet. Some of those surprises turn out to be more than a little nasty.





	1. Chapter 1

Buck gazed surreptitiously at his copilot as she sat, eyes closed, relaxing in her seat. The stars were bright outside the canopy but he ignored them. He marveled at the woman next to him and wondered, as he had before, if she deserved better. It seemed as though recently he had offered her only anxiety, worry and fear. He saw her insistence in going with him on this next mission of his as an indication of his liability in her life. He often was a danger to Wilma. It was of no consequence that most of the danger came from their jobs, it was still there and he was a part of it. And it didn’t ease his conscience any. 

Sighing, Buck brought his mind back to the present, their flight back to Earth. He checked the numbers he had already punched into the computer, even while knowing they were correct and then sat back as the ship approached the next-to-last stargate. As they slipped through the gate, he felt slender fingers wrap themselves around his hand. He turned and gazed at Wilma, at the same time, switching to privacy mode. “Do you feel better?” 

“If by that, do you mean am I more rested? Yes, I am,” she replied. “If by that, do you mean I am more at ease, then, sort of.” 

“We nailed him, Wilma. We nailed Kormand! And you nailed Flagg . . . and got Garrott and several of their goons. And it only took these hearings. No long drawn out trials, everything in one fell swoop.” Buck paused, seeing Wilma’s dubious look. “Wilma, he can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt anyone anymore. You’re free of him, Sreena’s free of him, we’re all free of him.” He squeezed her hand. “And you did it.” 

“Oh, Buck, you did, too,” she said with a soft smile. “But it’ll take a while to get over that leering, arrogant grin of his and get over feeling like I need to look over my shoulder.” She sighed. “He has sown the seeds.” 

“The seeds were sown long ago, Wilma, long before you and I were born,” Buck said softly. “We just have to work to sow different seeds.” 

Smiling, Wilma nodded. “Maybe that’s why we’re going with Hawk and Sky Mother and Sky Father. To sow a few of those new seeds.” 

Buck frowned. He had walked into that one. He didn’t have a snappy comeback this time. And really he didn’t want to get into a ‘discussion’ on the issue right now anyway. He just sighed. 

“No arguments about it now, either,” she reminded him. 

Sighing again, Buck nodded. He would have recruited the Admiral to his side, but the Galactic Council had given Asimov orders to help the birdpeople in their search for their kin. If he didn’t feel so adamant about finding Garo-tura’s descendants, he would have stayed behind, too. Stayed on the Searcher with Wilma—safe. But what was safe? What was secure and what was absolute? He proved that not even death was an absolute. Taxes? Mentally, he laughed. Yeah, that was still around by whatever name it was still called. 

And if only Wilma would listen to reason. She went through hell back on Cronis. But it was over. All he wanted to do was help Hawk locate his people and do what he had signed on the Searcher to do. To get back to normal chaos. 

“And you?” 

Puzzled, Buck asked, “Me, what?” 

“Do you feel better?” 

“For the most part,” he said. 

“But something still bothers you?” Wilma asked as Buck rechecked the coordinates for the next stargate. “Something other than what we agreed not to discuss anymore,” she added with a knowing smile. 

“Uh, yeah, something.” 

“Have to do with the trial?” she asked. 

“Well, the trial as a whole was hell, but no, not really. It came out the best it could.” They flew on in silence for a short while, neither totally satisfied with that answer. 

“So what is it?” she finally asked. There was something she couldn’t put her finger on about Buck, something other than the trial, other than the fact that he was adamantly against her going on the expedition to find Garo-tura’s people. 

“Mmm,” he said, not elaborating. 

“You’ve stayed a bit moody ever since you broke the garox,” Wilma began. 

“If I hadn’t come along would you have married Duke?” he asked. 

Wilma laughed shortly and then sobered, feeling Buck was not being flippant. He took this very seriously and she supposed that without consciously acknowledging it, he was frightened of marriage. She thought back to the almost three years already that they had known each other and realized the truth of it. And there was also his having to get used to a whole new time, culture, and world totally different from what he was used to. The small instances of confusion or future shock he had exhibited were only the tips of the inner icebergs that would have destroyed the soul of a lesser man. It was something she continually had to remember about this complicated individual next to her. She couldn’t push him and she certainly couldn’t demean his concerns, not even subconsciously. All of his recent ordeals had made Buck almost as fragile as he had been when he first awakened in this century. 

“At the time you arrived, I think Duke made more of our relationship than I did,” she began tentatively. “There are many similarities between you and Duke. Maybe, eventually, we might have married.” Wilma gazed meaningfully at Buck. “Why did you think of Duke?” 

“Instead of Duvoe?” 

“Instead of anybody,” she replied. 

“I don’t know. I’m asking myself why I even asked the question at all,” he muttered. 

“Buck,” Wilma said, laying her hand on his arm. “There are reasons why I chose to grow close to these people just as I assume there were reasons why you chose to become close to some of the people you knew.” 

“I know. But there wasn’t much choice in the breaking up part.” 

Wilma felt a slight twinge of something—she wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe jealousy? She mentally shrugged it off. Losing Jennifer had to have been hard and her being jealous of someone five hundred years dead wouldn’t help. She remembered her shock of Duvoe’s revelation and how her mindset had changed in an instant. But it was still not the same. Nor was it easy in either case. She so wanted this man next to her, but there was no way she was going to pressure him. “I know, Buck,” Wilma said softly. 

“Not that it would have worked out even if I had come back on the Ranger,” Buck added hastily. 

“Oh, I don’t know. From what you told me, Jennifer sounded like a wonderful woman,” Wilma replied. 

“But she didn’t want me in space and after having been there, I don’t know if I could have been happy on the ground.” He paused a beat. “Not that there would have been other opportunities—what with the holocaust and all.” 

“I am glad you had a second opportunity, Buck,” Wilma said after several minutes silence. “I truly am.” 

He smiled. “So am I.” He punched up the coordinates for the last stargate and then sat back with a satisfied sigh. “Well, we’ll soon be back on Searcher.” 

“Oh, and Buck?” she began. 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t develop a closer relationship with any of the other men in my life because they weren’t right. I guess I had to wait half a millennium for the right guy to come along.” 

“How can you be so sure, Wilma?” he asked. 

“How can you?” she countered. 

He shook his head. “I just can’t help thinking that you deserve a whole lot better than a risk-taking, beat up old rocket jockey like me.” 

“Old?” Wilma snorted. “You are not old and even if you were, what difference does it make? I would still love you if you were five hundred and fifty years old instead of five hundred and thirty-four.” She began to laugh. “Is that what you called ‘robbing the cradle’?” 

Buck chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so,” he replied and then he added in a serious voice, “Thanks.” 

“Buck, I want you to be comfortable with all of this. I want you to be comfortable with me by your side, with the timing, with everything.” 

“I guess when we’re both ready,” he murmured. 

“Yes,” she agreed. 

A short time later they passed through the last stargate and were almost immediately hailed by the Searcher. 

“They don’t waste any time, do they?” Buck asked. 

“Well, we didn’t make any contact after we had left Cronis, you know,” Wilma reminded him. 

“You were asleep,” Buck said tersely. 

Wilma just smiled as they landed in the hangar bay. 

When they pulled back the canopy and climbed out, Buck felt as though they were being met by half of the hangar crew. “Again?”

“After trial victory party. Some people don’t need much of an excuse,” Wilma smirked.

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers,” one of them said. “Colonel.” 

That evening when things had returned to normal and Buck was alone, Twiki and Theo showed up. “Hi, guys,” Buck said as they entered his room. “What’s up?” 

“I have to return to Earth, Buck,” Theo told him. 

“Computer council?” 

“Yes,” the quad replied. 

“I’ll miss you.” 

“And I, you, Buck,” Theo said in his softly modulated voice. 

“You’re staying, though, right Twiki?” he asked. 

“Right, boss,” he beeped.

Buck thought briefly. Hawk and the other birdpeople would be coming back on board soon and they would be heading out in search of the other Tane-rapanui. Not much time to do anything on Earth, but if he took Theo back…. He turned his attention back to the patient quads. “I’ll take you back, Theo. I suspect Dr. Carlock wants to check me over anyway. And I want to say good-bye to Dr. Huer.” 

“I would be honored to have you escort me back to Earth, Captain Rogers,” said Theo formally. 

“When do you have to be back?” 

“As soon as possible,” Theo replied. 

“I’m really too keyed up to sleep right now. Let’s go. It’s morning in New Chicago, right?” 

“Yes, but aren’t you tired from your trip back from Cronis?” 

“It hasn’t hit me yet,” Buck replied. He motioned to Twiki and then walked out of his cabin. Soon they were winging toward the surface, Buck humming the song he had sung on his first re-entry. 

Shortly after he landed in New Chicago, Buck found himself in Dr. Huer’s office. 

“Well, Buck, you are looking particularly well and in good spirits,” Huer said with a smile. 

Buck paused a moment in thought. Yes, he was in a good mood, all things considered. Smiling, he unhooked Theo from Twiki and set him on the table. “Thanks, Doc. And I brought a mutual friend back to you.” 

“Good morning, Dr. Huer,” Theo announced pleasantly. 

“Good morning, Dr. Theopolis,” Huer responded with a smile. 

“I understand that things went rather well on Cronis,” the older man stated. 

“As well as can be expected,” Buck replied. 

“The Galactic Council does try to do its best,” Huer reminded him. 

“Oh, I know. At least a lot of the gang is off the streets.” 

“Yes, thank goodness,” Huer sighed. “Twiki, would you be kind enough to go and get us some refreshment?” 

“By the way, Doc,” Buck began as the ambu-quad trundled from the room with a beep. “I was wondering if you could do me a couple of favors.” 

“Of course, Buck. What do you need?” 

Buck handed the scientist a small package. “I have all the instructions inside and I can pick it up when the Searcher swings by again.” 

Huer looked inside and his eyes widened in surprise. One large uncut crillite gem was nestled among several smaller ones. 

“Little something I picked up on Bosk,” Buck said. “I had meant to give it to you before, but I was too busy having a pity party and it slipped my mind.” 

“There was a great deal going on then, Buck. And it’s perfectly understandable that you were feeling sorry for yourself,” Huer said in a conciliatory tone. 

“Anyway, if you could take care of that for me, I would really appreciate it.” 

“I would be delighted to,” said Huer, clapping Buck on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, Doc.” 

“What is the other thing?”

“Would you send an official Directorate communication to New United States, telling them to accept my resignation? I can’t do two jobs and the one on the Searcher is what I prefer.” 

Huer laughed. “I can tell you the background on that one. Mr. Brock only waited until the end of the trial before accepting your resignation. He felt it would be better for you to go in with that formal designation. I have received notification that Barney Brock is the new president of New United States. And he sent congratulations on the outcome of the trial and an invitation to come by and visit any time in the future. He said he thought you’d like the changes.”

Buck laughed. “I’m sure I would. I’ll have to thank Barney for that one sometime. It sure flummoxed the defense.” 

“Now Dr. Carlock would most likely want to check you over before the Searcher disembarks.” 

Buck nodded. “I figured he would. And I want to see if Dr. Junius has found any new music.” 

Several hours later, Buck was winging back into space with Twiki. By then he was beginning to feel the effects of lack of sleep, so with very little to say to anyone, time Buck retired to his cabin and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“So much has died on Earth and yet so much has lived as well,” Sky Mother said as she stood near the shuttle that sat on a high, rocky plateau overlooking a distant valley. 

“Yes, I have noticed that as well,” Hawk agreed. “Perhaps the Earth, like her people will always survive.” He turned to the two older Tane-rapanui. “We will be traveling to find our kind in the Earth ship, Searcher. Do you think you will be able to make the journey in a space ship filled with humans?” 

“It will be difficult, especially at first, but I see no other way,” she said. “And besides, my son, you have made that journey for almost two years. Surely we can as well, my beloved and I.” 

“I will help you as much as I can, Sky Mother,” Hawk said. “I have been around humans even before I became part of the Searcher crew.” He paused as a gust of wind blew his feathers and tried to push him back. Another gust tried to propel him forward. Hawk could picture the ancestors hurtling off these cliffs; their wings outspread, catching all of this capricious wind. He shook his head and turned toward the shuttle. “It is time,” he said. 

His companions nodded and followed. Soon they had left the mountains behind. Hawk contacted the Searcher even as they were flying through the upper reaches of Earth’s atmosphere. 

Hawk made a slow approach to the large ship, letting his passengers get used to the dimensions of their temporary home. He also was slowly deliberate because this time there was no emergency. As he landed the shuttle, though, Hawk noticed a small crowd in the hangar and he wondered what was going on. When he led his passengers through the hatch he was surprised, then pleased to see the admiral, Wilma, Buck and a whole group of junior officers in their dress uniforms. 

The admiral stepped forward. “On behalf of the entire crew, let me welcome you to the Searcher,” he boomed. 

Sky Mother and Sky Father nodded. “We thank you, Admiral Asimov and are flattered by the honor being paid to us.” She acknowledged the others with a nod as well. “We are most appreciative of your help in our quest as well,” she added. 

“Hopefully that quest will be successful,” the admiral replied. “And I hope that you will be comfortable while you are on board. We have the guest quarters ready for you both. They are adjacent to the executive officers quarters, so you will be near Hawk.” 

“Thank you, Admiral,” Sky Father said. “We are a little tired, though. Could we see our quarters, please?” he asked. While he was very touched by the reception granted them by the humans, Sky Father was still somewhat nervous in the proximity of so many of his former enemies. 

Asimov smiled. “Of course, Sky Father. Captain Rogers and Hawk will take you to your quarters.” 

Buck escorted the small group down what Sky Mother felt was endless corridors, all of them the same, then she remembered her people’s caves on Mendalis. She could walk them in her sleep. Buck had seemed to have the same problem with the caves that she was having in this human ship. 

Buck led them to the VIP quarters. “Hawk, one of these rooms is yours, if you want to stay even closer to Sky Mother and Sky Father.” 

“Thank you,” Hawk and Sky Father said almost in unison. 

Sky Mother just smiled enigmatically. “You are very dressed up for the arrival of two very simple people, Buck Rogers. But it was very much appreciated.” 

“It was the admiral’s idea. His and Wilma’s,” Buck replied. “And that is the way we greet all dignitaries.” He led the way into the rooms. “Whenever you’re comfortable with it, Hawk and I can give you the grand tour.” 

“Thank you,” Sky Mother said, looking around. “I think we will be very comfortable here.” 

Buck soon left, feeling that the group wanted to be alone. He quickly changed and headed to the bridge, where he had watch for the first time since his return to the Searcher. It felt strange. 

The admiral, still in his dress uniform, got up from the command chair. “About time you showed up,” he quipped, looking at his watch. “We have been cleared to break orbit at 0200 hours, Captain,” he added more formally, and handed Buck the logbook. 

Glancing at it quickly, Buck noticed stargate coordinates. They didn’t look familiar. “Destination?” 

“Draconia. We are going to make sure we have permission to explore the Rrilling planet before we pick up more of the Tane-rapanui.” 

“Ah, great.” Buck knew that entailed Ardala.

“Wilma will relieve you at 0700 hours.” 

“Sure thing, Admiral.” 

Asimov smiled. “Welcome back, Buck,” he said softly.   
“Thanks, Admiral. I can honestly say that it’s good to be back,” Buck said as the admiral left the room. 

Buck exchanged greetings with the rest of the bridge crew and then sat down in the command chair. He ordered a cup of coffee and studied the notes Asimov had left while he waited for it. When the door slid open he heard the familiar clumping sound that told him Twiki had come visiting. He smiled. Everything was as it should be, at least for the moment. 

“Here ya go, Buck,” Twiki said with an added beep, handing him a steaming cup. 

“Thanks, Twiki.” Yes, indeed, life felt good. He sipped the coffee. Twiki had gotten it right again. He smiled his appreciation to the ambu-quad and settled comfortably in the chair, occasionally glancing at the various instruments on the bridge. 

==============================

Ardala sat in languid ease in the throne-like seat next to her father. Tigerman stood behind her. She was enjoying her new status and role, but she was fully aware that such status could be fleeting, wiped out by a mistake on her part or by the mechanisms of someone like Kane. She smiled in self-satisfaction. One of her first orders upon her arrival was the demotion of her former counselor, Kane. He was now a chancellor of a remote provisionary outpost on an equally remote part of the empire. She would have preferred very much to have sent him to the Noren pits, but she realistically couldn’t do that without more proof of his duplicity. However, she also realized Kane was still dangerous and she had given bonuses to some of her father’s most trusted spies to keep an eye on him. 

Yes, life was much better now, the future brighter. She knew her father still wanted her to marry, and indeed she would like nothing better, but at least he was allowing her leeway in her timing as well as in her choice. Maybe he had realized that choosing for her sisters had resulted in less than desirable matches and by allowing her to pick her own mate, the throne of Draconia might have a more solid base. Whatever, she wasn’t going to complain. 

“The delegation from Earth is here, my daughter,” Draco said, bringing Ardala out of her reverie. Turning to a servant, he ordered, “Go and tell the terrans that we will have audience in ten minutes.” The slave bowed deeply and left. 

“You did well in the negotiations on Bosk,” he said. “I will let you handle this. I suspect, considering the name of the ship, that the delegation will contain some of the same people.” 

“The Searcher?” she asked hopefully, and then quickly regained control of her emotions. Ah, will I never stop hoping? But if Buck Rogers was dealing with some of the things she thought he was dealing with, then that might very well preclude him from being on his ship. Some things were given no leeway in military service.

“Yes,” Draco replied, studying her carefully. 

“I suppose we shall see what they want that would bring them out to Draconia to see us,” she said evenly. 

Draco grunted. 

At the proscribed time, the Earth delegation was sent for. Ardala was pleased to see that Buck Rogers had come, but she was totally surprised to see that the only other entity with him was the insufferable little robot that seemed to tag along with Buck everywhere he went. What he saw in the little hunk of metal, she could not guess. Ardala felt a flaring of irritation. “The commander of your ship could not pull himself away long enough to pay his respects to my father and I?” she asked coldly. 

Buck bowed to both of them. “Your Highness, Admiral Asimov sent me to invite you and your father to a reception in your honor on board our ship.” 

“He did?” she asked, wondering what Buck was up to. 

“Yes, Princess,” Buck replied, realizing that Draco was going to be an inactive participant in all of this. He smiled. “And I thought that we might possibly have a pre-party toast before I escort you to the Searcher.” 

Ardala laughed. “Still charming as usual, aren’t you, Captain.”

“For what purpose?” Draco asked tersely. 

“Purely social, Your Highness. For old times’ sake.” Buck tried his most disarming smile, but Draco didn’t seem impressed. 

“Your social endeavors with my daughter seem to have had a way of causing disaster for the Empire,” Draco retorted. “For that alone I could have you shot where you stand.” 

“Uh, guilty as charged, Your Highness, but I assure you, our visit is social, mainly to pay respects. You can check and see that we are an almost completely unarmed scientific vessel and we are not here for any hostile intent.” He paused. “Besides, your daughter did extend an invitation for me to come visit. We were in the neighborhood.” 

Ardala sighed, she most likely had, although she didn’t remember. “I always welcome a visit from you, Captain Rogers.” 

Draco made a small noise in his throat that didn’t sound like approval. He turned to his daughter then turned back to Buck. “We will accept your invitation. Go tell your admiral to be ready for us tonight.” He smiled and then waved his hand in dismissal. “You may go now.” 

Buck glanced at Ardala and then bowed and turned to leave. 

“Wait,” Ardala said suddenly, not glancing at her father. “I think I would like that private toast in my quarters.” 

Draco grumbled softly, then growled, “The time for this reception remains the same.” 

“Of course, Your Highness,” Buck said with a smile. 

“Escort us to our chambers,” she said formally to Buck, also motioning to Tigerman. In her quarters, Ardala ordered her other servants out and then sat down on a softly cushioned sofa. “Fix us a drink,” she ordered Buck in her softly seductive voice. 

Tigerman stood in front of the door, his arms folded over his massive chest. 

“Been working out, I see,” Buck quipped to the felinoid as he poured the iridescent liquid. 

Tigerman just grinned. “You never taught fighting.” 

Leave it to Tigerman to remember something like that, he thought. “I’ll see what I can arrange.” He took the drinks over to Ardala and handed one of them to her. 

She patted the cushion next to her. “Sit down, Buck.” 

He sat.

Ardala looked seductively over the rim of her wine goblet. “So what is on your mind?” 

Buck was well aware of what was on her mind. Some things never changed. He took a sip of his drink. “Right now—you,” he replied, his eyes taking in the outfit that, like all of the others, accentuated her physical assets. 

“Glad you still notice,” she said tartly, taking a few swallows of her wine. She motioned for Tigerman to leave. 

“Uh, Princess? Could Tigerman stay for a few minutes? Part of my visit concerns him.” 

She smiled. “I assumed that you weren’t here for totally social reasons, despite what you said in the audience chamber.” She glanced at the Rrilling. “Stay.” 

“And you’re not angry?” he asked. 

“No. Not anymore.” She took another sip, watching his face. When she saw his relieved look, Ardala smiled mischievously. “Not much anyway.” 

“You seem to have regained your daddy’s favor,” Buck said, leaning back with the languid ease of one in the company of friends. And despite all that had happened that first year after his awakening, he did consider Ardala as something of a friend. One that had to be closely watched, but a friend nonetheless. After all, she was responsible for his return to the world of the living; indirectly, that is. 

“Oh, yes. Father was very impressed with the lucrative deal that I made on Bosk.” 

“Ah, good.” 

“I have to find some way to thank you for that,” she added. 

“We’ll see, but I’m not that worried about it,” Buck assured her. “The newly freed prisoners on Bosk feel they got the better deal. Especially after the antidote to garox was found.” 

Now she knew why Buck was so much more like his old self. She wondered how he had pulled it off. “But there is something you want,” she coaxed. 

Buck affected a hurt expression. “Now, Princess, you cut me to the quick.” 

“There is precedence,” she said dryly. 

“Hm, I suppose there is,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“You’ve been busted, Buck,” Twiki piped up. 

“No comments from the peanut gallery,” Buck shot back and then returned his attention to Ardala. 

“By the way, you seem to be in much finer spirits than you were the last time we met,” Ardala said, taking another sip of her wine. 

“Yeah, you might say that I took care of a problem or two that was bothering me then.” He glanced at her glass. “You want a refill?” 

“No, thank you, not now,” she almost purred, her voice sultry and alluring. “Perhaps later.” She continued to gaze at him, her eyes seductive. 

Buck had to remind himself of his loyalties, although there was nothing wrong with artistic appreciation. Adrala was certainly a Draconian work of art. 

“So why did you come?” she asked. 

“I need to borrow Tigerman.” 

Ardala had not known what to expect, but this was totally surprising. “Why?” 

“Um, you just need to trust me on this one,” Buck replied, his voice holding a note of urgency. 

Ardala studied Buck carefully and then felt anger flaring. He didn’t trust her! Whatever he wanted, he didn’t trust her with the knowledge. “Well, you do know that this is going to cost you,” she said irritably. 

Buck looked visibly nervous. “And what is the price?” 

“When Tigerman returns, so do you. As my consort.” She watched him carefully to gauge his reaction. 

Buck took a deep breath, not surprised by her response, but still hoping that they would have been beyond that kind of thing. He had expected too much. “Well, then, whatever I needed Tigerman for, I’ll just have to try and accomplish myself,” Buck said tersely. “The invitation to dinner is still on, by the way,” he added, standing up. “You sure you don’t want another drink. I do. Unless that, too, comes with a price.” He headed toward the bar. He fixed a drink and there was no sound other than the clinking of ice cubes in his goblet. Ardala was strangely silent. 

When she finally spoke, her voice was soft, almost plaintive and not the least bit sultry. Buck turned his attention to her. “No,” she said softly. Then a brief pause, before she began again. “I . . . I had hoped that maybe after all this time, you could learn to like me, even a little bit.” 

“Princess, I don’t have to marry you to like you.” Buck gazed at her curiously. Her lip was trembling almost imperceptibly. He was wondering if this was an act or if Ardala was serious. “I really can’t divulge the reasons for needing Tigerman because there are a great many people whose lives depend on secrecy right now.” He paused. “Just as there was when we were fighting the War Witch. I came to you then in good faith.” He sat back down and took her hand. “I am asking you to trust me now.” 

Ardala gazed contemplatively at his hand. She sighed, remembering that time on Pendar very well. “I am sorry about that incident. I thought I could win the war by myself; that I had the power to influence Serena. I learned a lot during that time. And I didn’t like everything I learned.” She finished her drink. 

Buck thought a few seconds, studying Ardala carefully. “Funny thing is, I did.” 

“You did what?” 

“Like what I learned,” Buck responded. 

She looked deeply into his eyes and saw respect there, something she had not seen in the early days. 

He turned and glanced at Tigerman before looking back at Ardala. “Princess, I promise, it’s nothing dangerous for your father’s realm, but we have to protect the anonymity of some of the people involved in this project.” 

“Why? Are they a threat?” 

“No, actually, I guess you could say we are,” Buck answered enigmatically. “But Tigerman has the clues to solve this whole thing.” 

They both gazed at the Rrilling. Somehow Buck knew Tigerman was aware of what he wanted. 

“Who are these people that we are such a threat to?” she asked. 

Buck leaned over and nuzzled Ardala’s ear with his lips. “Princess, it would still be better if you could just trust me on this. But I can give you a few more details on the Searcher tonight if you want me to. Privately.” 

“Oh? You mean that Colonel Deering will allow you to continue this on her ship?” 

Buck pulled back slightly and grinned. “Touché, Princess.” 

“I have learned from a master,” she replied with a wistful smile of her own. “But after all is said and done, how do you know I won’t still give away this secret if I figure it out?” 

Buck pulled away. “Ardala, we have done some pretty rotten things to each other, but even so, there comes a time when a person has to do things just because they are right.” 

Frowning, Ardala leaned back and favored Buck with a pouty look. “You are taking all the fun out of this.” 

“Yeah, I guess it was much more enjoyable being sneaky,” Buck said with a laugh. This was more like the Ardala he knew. 

“And you won’t consider taking up residence on Draconia?” 

“No, Princess, duty calls.” 

“No, Colonel Deering calls,” she retorted. 

“The colonel and I are not married yet, despite what everyone thinks,” Buck snapped. 

“Then the colonel is stupid,” Ardala quipped, rubbing her hand across his chest. 

“I will take that as a compliment, Your Highness,” he said, his tone softer. “But I will marry when it’s right for both of us and it isn’t yet.” 

“It isn’t for you, I would assume.” 

Somehow Buck thought that Ardala was right, in her own inimitable way. 

The princess got up and walked away from the couch. “You have always played hard to get.” She walked back and sat down again. “But remember, you will always be welcome on Draconia, Buck Rogers.” 

“I know, Ardala. And thank you.” He leaned over and kissed her soundly before getting up. “I guess I’d better contact the Searcher and make sure they are ready for your arrival.”


	3. Chapter 3

Several days out of the Draconian system, Buck was in the workout room with Tigerman and Hawk. “I know you wanted a rematch but aren’t you a little too eager?” he asked. 

Tigerman just grinned and shook his head. Pointing to Hawk, he replied, “His people live high in mountains. Very high. You not ready. You die there.” 

Buck pondered a moment, then it dawned on him. The altitude would make breathing difficult. Like climbing up Mount Everest. “How high? We do have breathing equipment.” 

Tigerman folded his arms across his chest and laughed. “Breathing, climbing, you not ready.” Then his arm jerked out, catching Buck across the diaphragm, causing the terran to double over. 

Coughing and choking, Buck glared at the felinoid. When he could finally draw in a breath of air, he asked, “What the hell’d you do that for?” 

“Prove you soft.” 

Buck straightened up. “Okay, you made your point.” He looked at Hawk. “How come he’s not picking on you?” 

“Picking?” Hawk asked, then realized what Buck was saying. “I am not soft,” he replied with a wry smile. “You have been doing a great deal of laying around lately.” 

Buck groaned and then turned toward Tigerman. “So what do I do?” 

“You work, Colonel work. Work hard.” 

“We’re still going to need supplementary oxygen, though.” 

Tigerman nodded. “Much climbing. Hard where bird people live.” 

“Yeah, I get the picture,” Buck agreed with a sigh. “Let’s get started.” And they did. Tigerman was a hard taskmaster; the first few nights Buck fell into bed, feeling every muscle in his body, including many that he didn’t even think he had and in places that he didn’t want to think about. Everything ached. He came to the conclusion that perhaps the felinoid was trying to kill him before ever having that rematch. 

On the third night, just when he had lain down, his door chimed. Without getting up, Buck called out, “If it’s Tigerman, go away. Anyone else, make sure you either have a hot tub or very nimble fingers.” 

The door opened and Wilma walked in. “Nimble fingers?” 

Buck sat up as quickly as his aching muscles would allow. “Uh, a massage,” he explained sheepishly. 

Wilma laughed. 

Buck felt a quick flare of irritation. Wilma didn’t seem to have any problems with the physical regimen. But he couldn’t stay irritated for long. He was well aware how out of shape he had become. Everything since his time on Mendalis had conspired against him. And even during most of his sojourn on the Searcher, he had not worked out as much as he should have. Buck smiled. “I’m just jealous. You breeze through Tigerman’s workouts.” He paused a beat. “But I suppose it’s my own fault.” 

Wilma walked close and began massaging his shoulders. “A little bit, maybe, but the mines certainly didn’t help any.” 

“Mmm,” was all he could say. Her touch was like a balm in more ways than one. Buck felt the tightness in his shoulders loosen and his whole body began to relax. 

“Better?” she asked after a few minutes. 

“Considerably,” he sighed. “Thanks.” 

“And for what it’s worth, I have been sore, too. That rock climbing exercise of his is hard!” 

“I’ll still feel better when I can at least keep up with you,” he said with a wry grin. 

Wilma laughed as her fingers traveled down his back to ease the soreness there. She thought of the past month and sobered quickly. “It wasn’t that long ago when I thought I would never have the opportunity to do this.” 

Buck sighed as he enjoyed the warmth of her touch. “Yeah, me, too.” Turning, he took her hands in his. “Thanks for not giving up on me,” he murmured. Bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed them tenderly. 

They sat side by side for a few more minutes, not saying anything, simply comfortable in each other’s company. 

“Oh,” Wilma suddenly said and then colored with embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I was supposed to be coming to tell you that you will be part of the delegation going down to Mendalis tomorrow.” 

“I figured I would be,” he replied languidly, still feeling the effects of her ministrations. “When tomorrow?” 

“Early.” 

Buck smiled. “Good.” He laughed when Wilma looked a bit puzzled at his exuberance. “I so hate missing Tigerman’s workouts, but, well, if I must….” 

Wilma laughed with him. “You are incorrigible.” 

“Yeah.” 

She got up. “And you’d better get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a hard day even without Tigerman’s help.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Buck said contritely.

============

Sky Mother was the first of the small group to walk into the gathering place and she was heartily greeted by her people. She felt not only the love of her kinsfolk, but the comfort of her home, of the stone walls, the slight ray of sunshine streaming through the narrow opening above her.

While she had felt welcome on board the humans’ starship, still she felt isolated and alone. So comforting was it among her people that she could only stand and let them touch and hug her. It seemed that strength flowed back and forth from her to them and from them to her. The heart and soul of the people filled her. Sky Mother began to sing the song of her friends, a song that, depending on the mood of the Tane-rapanui, was one of exquisite joy or sorrow or any emotion in between. Now her song was joyous. 

She sang and her people sang with her. She sang and she saw that all of the people were together in the meeting place, those unable to fit into the cavern crowded into the corridors beyond. She finished singing and gazed around her. “Come, what I have to say is for all of you. Let us go to the entrance cavern. It is large enough for all.” 

The people murmured among themselves, their voices holding tones of anticipation and excitement. Sky Warrior walked beside her, continually gazing at her as though making sure she was all right. She smiled her reassurance. Sky Father walked next to her on the other side and Hawk walked behind. 

As everyone gathered, she saw in the illumination of the bright morning sun, Wilma, Tigerman and Buck climbing into the mouth of the cave. After landing the shuttle in the cavern and letting her, Sky Father and Hawk out, the humans had wisely decided that it would be too crowded for the shuttle if the people were all gathered, so they had landed at the base of the plateau and climbed up to meet them. 

Sky Mother beckoned to Buck and he moved through the crowd and stood near her. “My mission was successful, as you can see.” 

Buck felt the touch of several well-wishers and smiled. 

“We not only succeeded in helping our friend, but we have found that more of our people have survived the long journey of our ancestors.” Sky Mother waited for the surprised murmuring to die down. “They are part of the winged ones.” This time the murmuring was louder and took a little longer to settle down. “The human ship that Captain Rogers and his companions live on has agreed to take a delegation of our people to our brothers’ world.” 

The excitement of the Tane-rapanui was palpable; Sky Mother could feel the emotion coming at her in waves buoying her up and giving her strength. When everyone had settled down again, she told the story of how they had found the winged ones, only leaving out the details of Garo-tura’s death. Her words mesmerized her people; even the very youngest children were still, open-mouthed in the wonder of a new story. As she mentioned Tigerman’s part in all of this, eyes turned to him and he folded his arms over his chest and growled softly. When Sky Mother finished, the silence continued, everyone taking in the astonishing information that Sky Mother had given them. 

“We would like Sky Warrior and Creel to be part of the delegation,” Sky Father said after a long pause. 

Sky Warrior nodded his acceptance, his face showing his confidence that he was going to be chosen even before the invitation had been offered. Creel looked shocked for a moment and then his face broke into a great smile of delight. 

“I wish to go as well,” the woman at his side proclaimed. 

“No, Leera,” Creel said. “It will be dangerous.” 

“As the Sky Father in training, you should know that a future Sky Mother stays with her beloved,” she pointed out. “Dangerous or not.” 

Wilma, standing next to Buck, lightly poked him in the ribs and gave him a smug look. Buck just rolled his eyes. 

“Leera….” Creel looked at Sky Mother for support. 

“I was going to talk with you privately, but if you feel that you can leave Brish, I think that both of you should go,” Sky Mother said. 

“Brish is welcome in my home,” a birdwoman near Leera said. 

“Then it is settled,” Leera said. 

Sky Mother nodded. “Good. We will council tonight and decide what good-will gifts we should take.” 

Creel looked helplessly from one birdwoman to another and then he simply sighed in resignation. 

“I know the feeling,” Buck quipped as several people close by chuckled at the birdman’s discomfiture. 

“Where is this sanctuary of Tane-rapanui?” Sky Warrior. 

“Rrilling,” Tigerman answered. “My world.” 

“But our presence could make them vulnerable to intrusion,” Sky Warrior argued. 

“It’s possible, Sky Warrior,” Buck replied, “But we have taken every precaution we possibly can. Only one person in the Draconian royal family has any inkling as to what we are doing and the only reason for that is two-fold. First, we had to have Tigerman’s help to find the Tane-rapanui and, second, we had to have permission. Rrilling is within the boundaries of the Draconian Empire. Tigerman, who is a personal bodyguard for the royal family, knows where to find the Tane-rapanui.” 

Sky Warrior gazed at Tigerman and then nodded. “It is good that your people have kept that secret for so long.” 

Tigerman said nothing, only nodding. 

“But it is possible that these people having been able to keep their secret for so long, will not welcome this intrusion, even from their own kinfolk,” Sky Warrior said. 

“That is a great possibility, Sky Warrior,” Sky Mother agreed. “But it is in my heart that such contact is a good thing. Our peoples need to know of each other.” She paused. “Secrecy has kept our peoples alive, but I believe it is time for the Tane-rapanui to unite. It is also time for the various races of people to begin to work together.” 

Sky Warrior glanced at Buck and Wilma. “They are going, too?” he asked pointedly. 

“Yes. That, too, is as it should be.” 

Sky Warrior looked dubious, but said nothing. 

Sky Father saw his look of concern. “I think that we should discuss this among the elders and leaders,” he suggested, loudly enough for most of the people in the cavern to hear. The Tane-rapanui began to filter out of the large area and back into the caves to their homes. Sky Father looked at Buck, Wilma and Tigerman. “You, of course, are also included in that meeting.” 

“We will rest for a short while,” Sky Mother said. “And I wish to replenish my supply of medicines and to see my grandchildren. It has seemed such a long time away from them.” 

Later, as the sun disappeared from the crack in the ceiling of the meeting room, the Tane-rapanui leadership, and Buck, Wilma and Tigerman met. Leera lit the lamps that sat in a circle in the middle of the room and then sat down next to Creel. Sky Warrior got right to the point. “What makes you think the winged kin of ours would welcome any intrusion?” He gazed directly at Tigerman, who sat next to Buck. “You share the same planet. Did you have interaction with the Tane-rapanui on your planet?” 

Tigerman shook his head. “Only knew of each other. Met sometimes. They stay their place. We stay in ours,” he growled. 

Sky Warrior looked back at Buck and Wilma. “And we expect them to accept humans?” 

“It is possible that they will resent even us,” Hawk said. “But we at least need to let them know that there are other Tane-rapanui and that we are ready to become one people again.” He looked at Buck and Wilma before turning back to Sky Warrior and the others. “And we need to let them know that most humans are ready for reunification as well.” 

“But you said they have wings and we don’t,” Creel said. “How will they accept those who are part but not whole? Before it was legend, now it is real. Are we legend to them?” 

No one said anything for several moments. Then Sky Mother cleared her throat. “I did not tell you everything out there in the cavern,” she said. “And part of that telling belongs to our human brother, Buck Rogers. Perhaps that will help you understand why we feel the necessity to find our brethren.” She turned to Buck. “Tell them of your journey into the past and into the mind of one of our own. I only told part of it.” 

Buck took a deep breath and began his story. He didn’t feel as awkward as he did the first time he had to relate a story to the Tane-rapanui, but still he felt many of the same emotions. When he had finished his narrative, Sky Mother took over telling of her dreams, both on Easter Island and in the mountains of the mainland. 

Everyone sat quietly for a few moments, watching the lamps flickering. “I had similar dreams,” Hawk said. “I feel that we must at least let our brethren know they are not alone.” He paused. “I know about that kind of loneliness.” 

Again there was silence. “But why humans?” Sky Warrior insisted. 

“It’s hard to put into words, Sky Warrior,” Buck said. “Part of it is just as Hawk said. There can be reconciliation between humans and Tane-rapanui. Hawk and I and the rest of us on the Searcher prove that. But part of it is that I feel compelled to go. I owe something to Garo-tura’s descendants. I have to go.” 

Sky Mother nodded. “It will not be easy, but my inner feelings tell me this is truth.” 

“Very well,” Sky Warrior finally acquiesced. “But I think contact would be much easier if there were no humans in the expedition.” 

Even Buck wasn’t able to argue that point. “You are probably right, but you know we’re all going to look the same under wraps.” 

Sky Warrior looked puzzled. 

Buck elaborated. “Tigerman told me that there are only two ways to get into the Valley of the Tane-rapanui. One would be by shuttle but that is really not an option because apparently your cousins have the technology to shoot aircraft out of the sky. Tigerman told me he witnessed it once when he was younger. The only real way in is a mountain trail that goes through high mountain passes. We’ll have to dress warmly as my friend has said the highest reaches are snow covered almost all year long.” 

Sky Warrior said, “How do they greet travelers through the pass?” 

“With Tigerman leading, we are hoping they don’t shoot first and ask questions later,” Buck said with a grim smile. 

Sky Warrior and the rest looked thoughtful. “If they become hostile because of you and your mate, my duty is to protect Sky Mother and Sky Father.” 

“We understand perfectly,” Wilma interjected. “But to correct a misconception—Buck and I aren’t mates. I am the second in command on Searcher and Buck is the executive officer in charge of exploration and defense.” 

Sky Warrior smiled softly. “I understand perfectly.” 

Somehow Wilma thought Sky Warrior did indeed understand the situation well. 

“And what about our treatment on board your ship?” Sky Warrior asked. 

“Suites have already been arranged for your entire group, however many there will be. You can mingle with the ship’s crew as much or as little as you desire,” explained Wilma. “The crew will be cordial as befitting a delegation of diplomats.” She paused a beat. “And if any member of the Searcher gets out of line and does or says something to insult any of you, then I will personally deal with it.” She waited for a reaction. There was none, except for nods of acceptance. “I only ask for the same consideration toward our crew.” 

“I will be staying with you and can help you with anything you need while on board,” Hawk added. 

Again Sky Warrior nodded without saying anything. 

“We were very well treated on our journey here,” Sky Father reassured the group. 

Sky Warrior looked a bit dubious, but said nothing. The next day, the group entered the shuttle and flew to the large ship orbiting Mendalis.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they reached Rrilling, Tigerman felt that Buck, as well as the others were ready enough to tackle the mountain passes. Buck thought he had been to war. Several days out from Tigerman’s planet, the felinoid approached him and said, “You teach now. You promised.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Buck said with a smile. “Okay. Let’s do it then.” The terran showed Tigerman all of the same moves he had learned in the academy and privately. Despite Tigerman’s bulk, the larger man learned them quickly and learned them well. Creel and Sky Warrior joined in and they, too, learned quickly. Wilma was an active participant and by the time they had reached their destination, the group had even had a few practice bouts. 

At the end of one such contest, Buck lay gasping on the floor gazing up at Tigerman who had just decked him with a close-fisted punch to shoulder. “I win. Better fighter,” the felinoid bragged. 

“Never said you weren’t,” Buck responded, catching his breath. He grinned as Tigerman held out his hand to help him up. “Now are you happy?” 

Tigerman nodded. 

The next two days were spent preparing for their trek through the mountains. They would disembark at the regular spaceport and walk in to the valley. The group, along with Admiral Asimov poured over maps and printouts. “I don’t like it that you won’t have any communication devices,” the admiral grumbled, for about the hundredth time. “And no, you don’t have to explain the reasoning again. I just don’t like it.” 

Personally, Buck didn’t like it either, but there was not much to be done about it. The winged Tane-rapanui had a high enough level of technology that they could pick up communications. They could even detect shuttles and fighters if the delegation had opted to land closer to the valley than the spaceport. There had been several mysterious crashes in the mountains and the Draconians had treated that area much like some people thought of the Bermuda Triangle in his day. Only the Rrilling ventured into the mountains, and that was only when the young men were proving themselves. 

The Tane-rapanui, by virtue of their history, desired isolation. Buck wasn’t surprised. He did wonder, however, just how they had gotten the garox out. They had not sent it out at the time of the great holocaust, but Wilma told him that garox had been around for the past couple hundred or so years. Somehow they must have used the Draconians, but he couldn’t figure out how they could do it without the Draconians knowing just where it came from. Mentally shrugging, Buck just figured it was something that he would have to ask when they got to the valley. That and the question as to how they knew what was happening on Earth five hundred years ago. There were few Draconians on Rrilling at that time.

========

The trip on foot was going to take about a week, everything depending on the weather, which this time of year could be capricious. Buck worried more about Sky Mother and Sky Father than he did Wilma. The Tane-rapanui didn’t seem to be that concerned, or if they were, they didn’t show it that much. Regardless, he and Hawk and Sky Warrior supervised the loading of supplies onto the shuttle. 

“You and Colonel Deering still plan on coming on the expedition?” Sky Warrior asked. 

“You still asking that question?” Buck responded with a wry smile. 

“Yes, I cannot help but feel that….” 

“We would endanger the expedition,” Buck finished for the birdman. He sighed. Old argument, and he was getting tired of explaining his reasoning, especially since he wasn’t able to totally explain it to himself. “Sky Warrior,” Buck began. “I know your concern and it’s a serious one.” He paused. “But you know how Sky Mother feels about this expedition, right?” 

Sky Warrior nodded. “Of course.” 

“I feel the same compulsion, the same drive, and need to find these people. I have explained that before.” He paused again. “You do understand that, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I understand, but I also understand my need to protect my leaders.” 

“I know and I feel the same way, Sky Warrior—Taro-iniki.” 

Sky Warrior acknowledged Buck’s use of the honorific for his position. 

“Somehow, I don’t think Sky Mother and Sky Father will be in danger from these people,” Buck added. 

“I hope not,” Sky Warrior said. “And I hope that you and Colonel Deering will not be hurt by these Tane-rapanui either.” 

“Thanks,” Buck answered, touched by the birdman’s concern. 

They landed early morning on a sunny day that belied what they would probably experience when they made it into the mountains. A dour-faced Draconian official immediately met them at the landing site. By pre-arrangement, Buck did all the talking, Wilma and Tigerman at his side. 

“You are from the Earth ship?” the official asked. His dark, almost black eyes gazed intently at them. His frowning mouth was ringed with the bushiest beard and mustache Buck had ever seen. 

“Yes, we are. This is a scientific expedition,” explained Buck, handing over the papers Ardala had signed. “All approved by her royal Highness, Princess Ardala.” 

The official just grunted as he took the papers and looked them over. “Six Krelarian scientists?” 

“Yeah.” 

“They must come out of the shuttle.” 

“Sure,” Buck said and ducked back in the shuttle. Hawk was waiting inside the door. “Just make sure your head feathers stay covered.” 

“Of course,” Hawk said softly. 

The six Tane-rapanui slowly walked out of the shuttle, striding with great dignity, hoods down partway over their eyes. They stopped in front of the official, saying nothing. 

“Why do you wish to go into the mountains?” asked the official. “They are haunted, you know.” 

Hawk spoke, intoning a few words of the Tane-rapanui language. 

“Uh, they don’t speak terra lingua or Draconian,” Buck said. 

“Oh.” 

“But they are here because they are scientists and your mountains are a mystery.” 

“Suit yourselves,” the Draconian said with a shrug. He pointed to Tigerman. “He your guide?” 

“Best one around,” Buck said with a smile. Tigerman folded his arms across his chest and looked smug. 

“Some of the locals might dispute that, but I won’t argue.” He turned to his data pad when Tigerman gave a warning growl, and conscientiously tapped a few things in it. When he looked back up, he avoided Tigerman’s hard stare. “The shuttle staying?” 

“No, it’ll be returning to our ship,” replied Buck. “We’ll be heading out within a couple of hours.”

“Moving kind of fast.” 

“Yeah,” Buck answered, getting heartily tired of the little chitchat session. “But we’re ready. Why spend time lounging when we can get a start today?” Hawk led the Tane-rapanui back into the shuttle. 

“The local merchants don’t mind.” The Draconian grinned. 

“I’ll bet.” 

“Well, you have three hours in this berth and then it’s someone else’s turn,” the official said. “Good luck up there. If you don’t come back in . . . uh, how long are you going to be up there?” he asked, waving his hand in the direction of the tall mountains to the north of them. 

“At least three weeks, but the exact time frame depends on the team,” Buck replied, wishing the Draconian would leave. 

“Well, if you aren’t back in a reasonable time, I’ll light the journey candles for all of you.” 

“Thanks,” Buck said with a wry grin. “You’ll have to excuse us. If we’re going to get everything out in a couple of hours, it’ll take all of us.” 

“All right,” the official said. “Good luck.” With a wave, he turned and left. 

“Never thought he’d leave,” Wilma muttered. 

“Amen,” agreed Buck. He turned back toward the shuttle. “Okay, troops, let’s get this show on the road.” 

With the help of several crewmembers from the Searcher, they had the supplies unloaded and distributed within two hours. Everyone but Sky Mother had large packs, but even so, Buck worried if they had enough. Tigerman assured them that there was some food to be had on the way up. Buck, and Wilma shared his concern, only hoped that the mountain Tane-rapanui were predisposed to help them out on their return journey. They set out on a path that appeared well used. 

“My people,” Tigerman said, pointing to the well-trod path. 

The day was pleasant and the winter gear was soon pulled off and stowed in the packs. The path was wide and well-marked, and the hikers were able to appreciate the beauty of the scenery around then. Even so, Buck was still glad that Tigerman had trained them so mercilessly. 

“How far is your people’s town?” Wilma asked the felinoid several hours into their trip. 

“One day. We there tonight,” came the answer. 

She nodded. “Thanks.” 

Tigerman grinned. “No problem.”  
Wilma did a double take, peering at him intently. “You’ve been around Buck too long,” she said with a wry smile. 

He just grinned even more broadly, his canines gleaming. She grinned back. 

As they continued their hike, Buck handed Wilma a bright, variegated orange, yellow and rust colored flower. The petals flared out like a trumpet curling at the ends. The center was bright red. 

“Very pretty,” she said, taking it. 

“Do not smell,” Tigerman said. “Do not keep.” 

“Why not?” she asked. 

“Colors pretty to creatures,” he said, growling a name that none of them could replicate. “Inside poison.” 

“Oh,” she said, glancing at the flower again. Then she looked at Buck who was gazing sheepishly at her. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the flower away. “And I thought you liked me,” she quipped. 

Grinning, he said, “Except for you, I’ll admire beauty at a distance from now on.” 

Tigerman just grunted and Wilma laughed. Hawk, following just behind them, smiled his appreciation of the joke. 

Buck walked back along the line of travelers to see how everyone was faring on the first leg of the trip. He walked up to Sky Mother. “How are you doing?” he asked. 

“It is too early to be asking me that question, Buck,” she replied, looking at the mountains before her. “But I am learning to love these mountains. They are filled with such beauty, mystery, and wonder.” 

Buck nodded, not really able to add much to what she said. 

“I am glad our friend, Tigerman made us work to get stronger for this journey, however,” she added. 

“Yeah, me, too,” he agreed. 

They continued upward at a fairly brisk pace, only stopping periodically to rest. Buck kept feeling that something was watching them; an observation shared by most of the others, but Tigerman assured them that it was his own people’s scouts. The mountains in the distance continued to be wreathed in clouds, something that made the terran wonder just how cold it was going to be up there. 

Shortly before sunset, Tigerman gave a great ululating howl. It was answered nearby and in the distance by other growls and howls. At the curve in the trail, several other Rrilling waited on the path to meet them. What followed was what Buck could best describe as a cross between a group of tomcats on a fence and a pride of lovesick lions. Tigerman and the others barked and growled at each other for several minutes. Then the felinoid turned to them and beckoned the group to follow him. 

A short while later, the trail widened into a narrow valley, no more than thirty feet wide. A rushing stream flowed past the base of a steep cliff that was somewhat terraced and honeycombed with caves. Buck was amazed to see that the cave system was seven stories high. He could see no ladders and he wondered if there was some kind of access from inside the caves. 

“Come,” Tigerman said, leading them to a fairly flat meadow at the far end of the valley. Several grizzled old Rrilling males sat waiting, hunched around a small fire that gave out very little smoke. Like Tigerman, they were completely bald, although one was sporting a fairly thick beard. They wore fur clothing. Jerkins left their arms bare and the leggings were cut off at the knee. Moccasin-like footwear covered their feet. Every golden eye studied them closely. One of them got up and grinned, then barked a greeting. 

Tigerman responded in kind, then grabbed the older Rrilling by the shoulders and shook him roughly. The older felinoid jerked Tigerman to his chest, growling ferociously. Despite the fierceness of the greeting, Buck could only guess that this was one of Tigerman’s relatives, perhaps even his father, since they seemed to resemble each other. 

The older Rrilling drew back and growled a question, gesturing toward them. Tigerman growled out a lengthy explanation, whereupon the older felinoid approached Buck, and grabbed him in the same way he had greeted Tigerman. He grinned and pounded Buck on the back as he released the terran from what seemed like a death clinch. Buck staggered back, feeling as though he had just gone through a couple of rounds in a WWF ring. He glanced at Tigerman for an explanation. 

“Father thanking you for saving me.” 

“Oh,” Buck choked out. “My pleasure,” he told Tigerman’s father. “He saved me, too.”

Tigerman addressed the group. “Sit here. Rest. Leaders talk.” 

After the day’s walk, the instructions weren’t that hard to follow. Hawk motioned for Sky Mother and Sky Father to sit nearest the Rrilling elders and he and Sky Warrior sat close by. Wilma, Buck and the others sat behind. The oldest Rrilling began his growling speech and it was then that Buck wished they had had the foresight to bring translating devices like those he had used with the Lagrithians. 

After a short while, Tigerman began translating, augmenting with signs. “Father says you look like winged ones, but no wings. He says winged ones not like others in mountains. Why try find winged ones?” 

Sky Father leaned forward. “They are our kin. For many years we have been lost to each other. We have been scattered all over the galaxy. It is time to find our people.” He paused and then pointed to Buck and Wilma. “These have found our kin and brought us here. Your son is leading us to these people’s home.” 

The Rrilling elders nodded and then spoke again, and again, Tigerman translated. He pointed to Sky Mother and Sky Father. “They say you too old. Hard journey.” 

Sky Mother nodded. “We know. But we are the elders of our people. These,” she pointed to Creel and Leera, “will follow us when we die.” She pointed to Sky Warrior. “He is our war elder.” Next she touched Hawk. “He is our Star Warrior, the last member of our people on Throm.” 

The head elder pointed to Buck and Wilma and growled softly. Tigerman hesitated. 

“You don’t have to translate,” Buck said. “I think I can figure that one out. We are not bird people and as such, we will not be welcome.” 

Tigerman nodded.   
“It is something I have to do,” was all Buck would say. 

“These two are tied to the Tane-rapanui and as such are part of our group. Their presence is necessary,” Sky Father said insistently. 

The elder growled a reply and then he and his companions got up and walked away. Buck wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, but he waited for Tigerman to let them know. 

“Come,” Tigerman said, gesturing for the group to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tigerman led them to a cave on the second level and then through a passageway to a wide ladder that led to the next level. This was repeated several times until the group found themselves six levels up and in a fairly large cave that overlooked the narrow valley. 

“Rest. Food come soon,” Tigerman instructed. 

“Did you say that the head elder was your father?” Buck asked. 

“Yes. Father. Mother dead.” 

“Ah, you are somewhat of a prince in your own right, then,” commented Buck. 

Tigerman blinked in surprise then shook his head. “Maybe,” he said noncommittally. “We small people. Mistress and her father big people.” 

Buck shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Soon young Rrilling males and females were bringing in various kinds of foods, some spicy, some bland, but all good. After they had finished, Buck sat back with a sigh, resting against a rough stone wall. Wilma nestled against him and he put his arm around her. 

“It’s going to be a rough trip, isn’t it?” she asked. 

“Yes, I think it’s going to be hard. I just hope Tigerman remembers the best and quickest way,” he replied. 

“And that the reception won’t be too hostile.” Wilma paused. “Buck, just what is it that you feel?” 

“You mean what the admiral called my compulsion?” 

“I guess.” 

“I really can’t explain it other than what I was saying before,” he began. “And I kept seeing Avi-iki’s face when realization began to hit her. It was like she was in Garo-tura’s mind, too, feeling what he was feeling, hearing his thoughts. And just before I returned I heard a cry of anguish in my mind. Hers.” Buck sighed. “I can’t let that go, Wilma. I have to try and find their descendants and let them know how I feel; and what happened.” 

That he had felt Ava-iki’s thoughts hadn’t been mentioned before, but Wilma didn’t wonder that it had affected him so deeply. She still felt the admiral was right in his assessment of Buck’s behavior; it was almost compulsive, something so deep seated that even Buck couldn’t totally understand its influence on him. 

As the sky beyond the cave mouth darkened, several of the younger Rrilling prepared and then lit a campfire in the middle of the sleeping area. As they did so, they hummed a deep-throated purring song. When they were finished, the flames lit up almost every corner of the cave and brought warmth even to the two terrans leaning against the rough wall. 

“Too bad we don’t have smores,” Buck murmured. 

“Huh? Smores?” Wilma queried. 

“An Earth treat usually fixed on camping trips over fires,” explained Buck, then he elaborated on the custom. 

“Sounds tasty,” Wilma said when he had given her the details. “Too bad we don’t have the ingredients.” She yawned. 

“I guess we should all turn in early,” Buck said, stifling a yawn of his own. Despite the earliness of the hour, everyone soon had their sleeping bags out and were quickly asleep. 

The next day, the path was somewhat less traveled but still easily negotiable. As they worked their way higher into the mountains and closer to the hidden valley of the Tane-rapanui, though, the trail became more and more rugged. 

“We now in mountains where cubs go to prove adulthood,” Tigerman said, looking at the ominously darkening clouds that gathered above the mountains ahead of them. “We go higher, then valley, then another mountain.” 

Buck gazed at the clouds as well, wondering just how long they would be able to travel in the relatively good weather with which they had been favored. He gazed surreptitiously at Sky Mother and Sky Father and could not help but be amazed at how resilient and tough these birdpeople were. The older couple had not faltered once; they had seemed less susceptible to the cold and were extremely sure-footed on the trail. And as Buck found later, they also had no problem with the altitude. 

Of course, Tigerman read the group well, too, stopping just when a rest or halt was most needed. The Rrilling was an excellent guide, just as Buck figured he would be. 

Near the end of the fourth day, when they were toiling up the second mountain, Buck found himself exhausted, almost panting by the time they halted. When he glanced at Wilma, he saw that she was in distress as well. Tigerman helped Wilma out of her pack and then approached him. “Time for air.”

“No kidding,” he gasped. “Didn’t think it would be so sudden, though.” After Buck had pulled out his rebreather, Hawk picked up his pack. Sky Warrior picked up Wilma’s. Neither protested their friends’ generosity. 

“Near sleeping place. Be there soon,” Tigerman informed them. 

The rebreather quickly filled his lungs with much needed oxygen and Buck soon felt much better. 

The sleeping place was another cave, much like all the rest they had stayed in. As they reached the cave, snow began falling, large and fluffy flakes at first but then more biting as the wind kicked in. Buck watched the swirling stuff from the safety of the cave as the members of the group pulled out their sleeping bags and prepared their dinner. He felt the temperature drop and gazed back out of the cave mouth in worry. The temperatures continued to drop during the night and Buck woke up shivering during the early morning hours. 

===============================

Miru climbed to the top of the watch pinnacle and gazed out over the mountains that stood as cold sentinels over the citadel. The cold wind jerked at her fur-lined coat, almost ripping it off. She used one hand to hold it close to her body. Then she fastened the buttons and ties, making sure they would stay closed this time. Shivering, Miru wondered at this timing of Queen Arana to send her out in what seemed to becoming the worst storm of the winter. But then, those lowest in the social stratum always seemed to get the brunt of Arana’s whims and there was no one lower than Miru. Even so, it was her turn for a scouting run, so it could just be coincidence. 

The clouds continued to lower and Miru felt the first wet snowflakes against her face. Such snow would not long remain; soon it would become colder, harder, blown by winds that were already becoming fierce, howling like the lowland creatures that came up to the heights to prove themselves. Her head feathers stood on end in the wind and Miru tied the cords that would keep the hood in place. Better, she thought as she continued to peer toward the craggy mountains that separated her people’s hidden mountain home from the Rrilling and Draconians. She knew she would see nothing, not just because of the snowstorm, but also for the simple fact that no one ever ventured up here except the Rrilling cubs. Then she wondered if that would ever change and she felt pricklings in her mind that she had never felt before. Miru remembered the Elder Leader’s beloved telling her a week ago that she had dreamed of something wonderful and terrible coming to their city. Unfortunately, the old birdwoman couldn’t or wouldn’t be more specific than that. Now, though, Miru wondered if that coming event could be in the form of invaders or visitors. She gazed out into the thickening storm, as if by will alone, she could see something coming. Miru felt shivers going up and down her spine and suddenly felt the rightness of what she had been wondering. Something or someone was indeed approaching. 

Miru wrapped her arms around herself to loosen cold-stiffened muscles and then proceeded down the path. She noticed that her breathing was deeper to compensate for the thinner air, but it was nothing that she need worry about. She wondered briefly, as she so often had before, why she had been cursed to live her life without wings. It didn’t happen often, but it had happened to her. Most of the time the miru-moruku died young, but she had managed to live, she and Muriin and a few others. As she had before, she wondered if Muriin would be her mate. None of the winged would, that’s for sure. But she didn’t really love Muriin in that way, although she guessed that could come with time. But no, he and she had grown up almost as brother and sister, almost the same age, clinging tightly to one another since no one else would. 

Miru snorted in disgust—at herself, at the wingeds who acted so superior, at life in general. She didn’t even know who her parents were. None of the winged women would dare to acknowledge a deformed child for fear of ridicule. The miru-moruku were left at the crèche in the middle of the night when no one was watching. She sighed. The orphan crèche had been all right, but for almost sixteen turns of seasons, Miru had longed for the arms of someone who truly cared—someone like a mother. 

A particularly strong blast of cold wind brought her back to reality. She peered out again, trying to see through the clouds. She felt something again. She didn’t know what, but she felt something! And that surprised her because Miru had never felt anything similar before. 

Where? she asked herself. Where? She kept on the trail she was on, the one that led southeast. If there were intruders, she would have to be careful. She would have to observe without being observed. She would have to report back to the warrior/guards. 

Of course, for one as agile and small as she was, that wasn’t too difficult, she thought. Miru was slight of build, but had compensated for it by working hard to strengthen muscles. She could climb and run longer and faster than any of the winged. They, after all, had their wings. But she, Miru, the despised, could climb and traverse these little trails like the mountain kerlongs that bounded up and down with impunity and careless abandon. That was why she had these assignments. And it suited her fine. Miru liked the mountains. They were her friends, even now, when the wind bit at her viciously. She had watched the kerlongs, knew how they used the wind, the rocks. At times she felt an exhilaration that had to match that of the winged in flight. The mountains didn’t look at her with pity or scorn. Sometimes she felt the hard rocks were kinder than the hearts of the warriors. 

Miru continued down the mountain, watching for the telltale signs that told of icy spots. The cold was so complete by now that even when she was near the next valley, the snow still fell, hard and icy. She began clambering up an escarpment, taking a shortcut only she and the kerlongs knew about. If there were any intruders, they would be coming on the narrow trail. She would be able to spot them from above if, of course, the storm didn’t intensify. 

Even though it was full darkness, Miru continued. The slight amount of reflected light of snow against snow was enough for the moment. When it became too difficult for even her keenly developed abilities, she found a small cave where several furry trindles lay, curled up, hibernating. They only grunted as she pushed herself among them, taking advantage of their warmth. Trindles were only dangerous at one time of the year—mating season. And sex was the last thing on their minds right now. 

Miru slept and dreamed. Her dreams were strange and wonderful, of others like herself, miru-moruku who lived and died without ever knowing the winged ones. She also dreamed of humans, those hated by her people. Some of the humans were vicious and cruel, killing the people or forcing them by their presence, into caves to live away from the life giving sky. Others were pleasant faced and smiling, their eyes filled with curiosity and kindness. Miru was puzzled, always having heard of the cruelty of the humankind. She awoke confused, not knowing what to think, but wondering just what was approaching her people’s sanctuary.

===============================

Hawk watched his human friends with great concern, especially Wilma. While they had both come equipped with oxygen and the right clothing, Wilma seemed to be having a problem with the cold. She complained, a thing in and of itself unusual, about waking up shivering throughout the night. After they had eaten breakfast and set out, Wilma had done better, but the weather didn’t look as though it was going to moderate soon. If anything, it felt as though it would be even colder. Buck seemed to be handling it a bit better, especially since he had donned his rebreather the day before. Hawk sincerely hoped they reached their destination soon. 

He studied Sky Mother and Sky Father carefully. It was really those two who worried him the most. Wilma was young, but this had to be hard on the two Tane-rapanui elders. He noted that while Sky Mother and Sky Father were taking the altitude quite well, the strenuous nature of this trip was beginning to take a toll. They appeared wan and tired. Hawk approached them as they were gathering their packs. Even though he, Sky Warrior, Creel and Keresh were carrying most of their supplies, the two Tane-rapanui leaders had insisted on carrying part of their supplies. Hawk picked up Sky Mother’s pack, adding it to his own supplies. 

“No, Hawk, you have enough to carry,” Sky Mother protested. 

“No, Sky Mother, some of our supplies were food and are now gone. I will carry your pack now. It is much lighter,” replied Hawk, his tone brooking no argument from her. 

After gazing into his dark eyes, Sky Mother agreed. Sky Warrior did the same for Sky Father. 

Hawk surreptitiously approached Tigerman as everyone began the next leg of the hike. “How much farther do you think it is?” he asked quietly from just behind the felinoid’s shoulder. 

Tigerman grunted. “One more day. Then a little more,” he said gazing at the snow-laden clouds. The dry flakes bit at them periodically but the sky threatened to do more than that in a very short time. He turned and made a terse order for everyone to rope together. The storms in these mountains were quick and deadly in their intensity and could lower visibility in seconds. He looked back at Hawk, “You, other young birdpeople, do good. Older ones, terrans, not so good. I watch.” 

Hawk nodded and returned to his position in line. The path, like the one the day before, was rugged and narrow, and their progress was slow. It was no wonder, thought Hawk, that the winged cousins were able to stay hidden so long. The clouds continued to thicken and the snow fell more consistently, sometimes thick enough to make it difficult to see even the person just in front. It became a matter of watching one’s feet and trying to keep from stumbling or slipping on the ice coated rocks. 

Then as the morning became afternoon, Hawk felt something. He felt eyes watching and wondered if there were predators out hunting in a storm like this. The feeling grew that this was not an animal but something intelligent. Hawk wondered first if other Rrilling might have followed them, but then he asked himself if this could be a Tane-rapanui. The feeling continued even as the afternoon advanced and the sky further darkened, and finally Hawk was convinced that this was indeed one of his people. 

When they finally found a cave to shelter in, Hawk quietly slipped off his backpack and just as quietly approached Sky Mother, who was sitting against a stone wall, resting. “I am going out to scout around a little bit,” he told her in a low voice. 

“Be careful. I think there is only one watcher, but this is their land,” she said, her voice tired. 

He simply nodded and then went back to his pack where he pulled out a pair of night vision lenses. He checked his laser pistol and then as soon as it was totally dark, slipped out of the cave. The lenses revealed the area in startling clarity, even with the swirling snow. Watching for ice at the same time, Hawk scanned the rocks around him. He scouted in an ever-widening perimeter from the cave, knowing that someone was not too far away. He also realized, though, that he could not roam too far. Even with the lenses, the terrain and the still intermittently falling snow would make it difficult to find his way back if he went too far afield. Stopping and listening, Hawk could only hear the incessant howling of the bitterly cold wind. He shivered lightly, feeling the chill even through the thick parka he was wearing. 

“Do you see anything?” Creel asked. 

Hawk started, but recovered almost instantly. “No, but I feel something.” When Creel remained silent, Hawk continued. “You stay here. I am going to check a bit further out.” 

He slipped from rock to rock, edging closer to where his senses were telling him their mysterious watcher was. Something in all of this seemed familiar to Hawk, but he couldn’t tell just what it was. He continued on, knowing he was almost beyond his safety perimeter. He slipped behind a boulder and came face to face with a young female Tane-rapanui. But before he could say anything, she fired a weapon and Hawk felt only a brief instant of his own stupidity before blackness engulfed him.


	6. Chapter 6

As there was the night before, there was no fire this evening. Only a bit of warmth emanated from the small cook stove and from the mugs that carried their own heat source. Wilma held hers close to her face trying to eek out the last little bit of heat that she could. She was still cold. Frowning, she sipped at the warm liquid, even as she watched Buck checking out her sleeping bag. Without thinking, she reached up and rubbed under the mostly unobtrusive rebreather that covered her nose, but not her mouth. 

Buck apparently felt her gaze because he looked up at her. “You, my dear, would not make a good Eskimo.” 

“Eskimo?” she asked, then remembered the reference. Inuit. Ancient race of North Americans. Nodding, she added, “You’re right, I wouldn’t. Any hope for my sleeping bag or is it totally dead?” 

“Well, if the temperature was going to be above zero, it would be fine, but since it’s not, then for all practical purposes, the thermal unit is dead.” 

“Great,” Wilma said dourly. A gust of wind found its way to the back of the cave and her teeth started chattering. She clamped her jaws together to keep them quiet. “So now what?” 

“Share,” suggested Buck. 

Wilma looked around. Sky Mother was sharing with her husband, Leera with Creel. She gazed at Buck, who was laying out his sleeping bag. “With whom?” 

Buck looked up at her with that endearing grin of his. “Who did you think?” he asked teasingly. 

Who indeed, she thought. She smiled back. “I think Duke said something once about you only wanting to get me in bed.” 

Buck colored slightly, frowned and then he began to laugh. “Hell, Wilma, I may be a bit old fashioned about marriage, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about that a time or two.” Giving the sleeping bag one last pat, he added, “These things adjust so there will be plenty of room.” 

At least he was honest, she thought, walking over and checking out their sleeping quarters. 

“He actually said that?” Buck asked. 

Wilma chuckled softly. “Yes and so did a couple of my other former boyfriends. Even Dr. Huer told me to be careful, although he always felt you were basically an honorable man.” 

“Dr. Huer?” Buck asked, taken aback. He picked up his own mug, letting the steam hit his face. 

Wilma laughed at his discomfiture. “Actually, it was shortly after your arrival into our century and he was warning me not to take advantage of your vulnerability.” 

Buck almost choked on his coffee, then he laughed, too. “Yeah, you were kind of coming on to me, weren’t you?” 

Now it was Wilma’s turn to blush, but she said nothing. She gazed into her mug and then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Another virtue of extreme heights, she thought. So tired.

She looked up and saw Buck gazing at her. His eyes spoke of the same kind of tired. A slight commotion near the entrance took their attention away from their own problems. 

“What’s up?” Buck asked Leera who was closest to them. He gulped down the last of his drink and moved closer to the Tane-rapanui woman. It was then he noticed that several of their number were missing—Hawk, Creel and Tigerman. 

“Hawk went scouting. Creel joined him,” Leera said, her voice filled with worry. “Tigerman is looking for both.” 

“Damn!” exclaimed Buck, mentally berating himself for his lack of attentiveness. “Let me get my lenses.” He turned, but Leera laid a hand on his arm. 

“No,” she said. “Tigerman gave strict orders. No more.” She paused. “He said he would find Hawk and Creel.” 

Buck sat back down, Wilma joining him, understanding the felinoid’s orders, but not liking them. Sky Warrior stood tensely by the entrance, his body taut with nervous anxiety. Sky Mother and Sky Father and Keresh also watched, but the two older Tane-rapanui seemed less anxious and Buck wondered what they knew.

==========================

Miru watched as the shadowy figure approached her position in front of a small cave. She had found the shelter when the darkness had become almost absolute and when she realized she would not be able to go back to the valley until morning light. Assured that the intruders were settled for the night, she had set about doing the same, until she had felt the slight stirring of wandering thoughts; a feeling of something imminent. 

Leaving the safety of her little shelter, Miru peered into the thick and snowy darkness. She didn’t dare use her light stick and her night lenses gave her scant help in this thick cloud cover. Then she saw movement, a stealthy figure approaching. The figure slipped from rock to rock, but ever approached her position as though he knew she was there. He? she asked herself. Yes, this individual was male. 

She retreated into her shelter, aware that when he came into closer view, she would have the greater advantage. Her stun pistol was out and ready. Miru tried to blanket her thoughts. Then she felt slight tendrils of alarm. Was the intruder telepathic? Somehow, she didn’t think so, but the idea that she could detect his presence gave her a slight thrill of exhilaration. It had been said that the ancestors had had such abilities. Why, even some present day couples had empathic links of varying degrees of strength. She had been told often that as miru-moruku, she would not, but apparently with the right entities, she did. 

But she had to get back to the task at hand—self-preservation. A slight movement and the intruder was in front of her. Miru didn’t hesitate; she fired her stun pistol and watched as the intruder fell to the snow covered ground, unconscious. With only slight hesitation, she reached out and dragged the inert form toward her. She had dreamed of Tane-rapanui and humans. Was this a human, or one of those who appeared human—a Draconian? There was only one way to find out. Turning him over, Miru looked into his face. That didn’t help. She pulled off his night lenses, noting that they seemed somewhat more efficient than her own. Then she pulled back the hood of his parka and felt the head feathers. A thrill shot up and down her spine. Tane-rapanui. There were others like her. Were all the others in the intruding group of her race as well? If so, the leader elders would welcome this news. There were others! They were not alone! 

A sudden noise broke her from her silent reverie and she spun around to see someone else. This one had a weapon in his hand pointed directly at her head. “Do not move,” he said with conviction. He reached over and took the stun gun that she had been groping for when he first appeared. Miru realized that the newcomer had been speaking her language, although there were slight differences in some of the pronunciations. She had assumed that he was Tane-rapanui, too. She could only stare for a few moments and then she looked down at the still unconscious birdman at her feet. “I only stunned him. He is all right,” she reassured the young birdman. 

He nodded and stuck her stun gun in his parka. Then he bent down to check on his companion. 

“I am Miru,” she said. “I . . . uh, I cannot believe that after all these years….” She stopped, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

“I am Creel and this is Hawk,” he said. “How long will he be unconscious?” 

“He should be waking up soon. It is dangerous to be stunned too long in this weather so I had the stun setting on low,” she replied. 

Creel replaced Hawk’s hood and sat him up against the rock wall. “Hawk,” he said once and then again, louder. 

Miru felt the touch of Creel’s concern and she reached over and took Hawk’s hand, first removing his gauntlet and her mitten. His flesh was slightly cool to the touch, but still she felt a thrill course through her. Creel continued to call to Hawk and Miru added her voice as well, trusting that the Tane-rapanui knew what he was doing. 

Hawk began stirring and suddenly his eyes opened, gazing in an instant into hers. He continued to stare and she felt the weight of great sorrow, tempered with hope and friendship. Then he gazed down at her hand and the ‘communication’ was cut off. When he looked at her again, it did not resume, but Miru could see surprise in his features.

“You are of this world’s Tane-rapanui?” he asked. 

His voice was deep and mellow and despite her treatment of him, kindly disposed. Miru nodded. “I am Miru.” She noticed that his inflections and pronunciations were even more pronounced than his companion’s; almost as though he normally spoke a different language. 

“I am Hawk,” he said gently, pulling his hand from hers. “I am of the birdpeople of Throm.” 

She nodded. “I am of the free people of Rrilling.” 

Hawk smiled. 

“I am of the people of Mendalis,” Creel added. 

Miru glanced at him and then back at Hawk. “Are you all right?” 

“Yes,” he said. “Although a bit cold.” 

“We should go back to our shelter. It will be warmer there,” suggested Creel. 

Hawk nodded, but Miru felt touches of panic. What if the others of the people disdained her? What if there were others—Draconians, even humans? She had noted that two wore rebreathers on their trek. “No! I must stay here!” 

“You are meeting someone?” Hawk asked. “If so, they are welcome, too.” 

Miru shook her head, not sure what to say. 

“I am sure you are most capable of surviving here on your own,” Hawk said soothingly. “But it will be much warmer in the cave we found.” 

“And our leaders, Sky Mother and Sky Father will be very eager to talk with you.” 

“There are only the people in your shelter?” she asked shyly. 

Hawk and Creel looked at one another, then back at her. Suddenly Tigerman appeared from behind the boulder sheltering the three Tane-rapanui. He saw the pistol in Creel’s belt and the other by his side. He saw the young birdwoman and Hawk who was still sitting against the wall and he growled a greeting to the former. Gazing more closely at Hawk, he asked in terra lingua, “Hurt?” 

Miru just looked puzzled, not understanding what Tigerman had just said to Hawk. She gave a signed greeting to the felinoid.

“Come,” Tigerman said with a gesture. 

Still Miru balked. They had hesitated when she had asked about others. And two of them were not Tane-rapanui, not with rebreathers. Were they human or Draconians? “Who are the two who came with you?” she asked. 

There was slight hesitation. “One is as a brother to me,” Hawk said. “The other is his . . . beloved.” 

“They are members of our clan by adoption,” Creel added. 

Miru gazed from one to the other. 

“They are human,” Hawk finally said. 

Miru gasped, “And you consider one of them like a brother?”

Hawk got up, pulling on his gauntlet. Even that short time in the cold had stiffened his fingers. He smiled. “Yes, I do . . . now. But it was not always so.” He looked deeply into the young eyes—eyes that reminded him so much of Koori’s. “Will you take a chance on changing your perceptions? You are a scout for your people, are you not?” he asked. “Therefore, you should have all the information available to make a full report.” 

Hawk’s argument made a kind of sense that Miru could not argue against. Or maybe it was the feeling that she could trust him and Creel. Anyway, though she still felt fear, she also could not deny the curiosity that compelled her to check out these ancient enemies of her people. With a nod, she followed the little group into the swirling snow. 

It did not take long for them to get to the larger shelter cave and then Miru hung back, again suddenly shy. A female, obviously his beloved, greeted Creel with a hug. An older Tane-rapanui female stepped forward and took her hands, gazing in rapt concentration into Miru’s eyes. 

“Welcome, my child,” she said, smiling. 

Miru could say nothing for a moment. She felt an electric thrill run through her body and an inner warmth she had never felt before. Finally, she nodded and said, “I am Miru.” 

“And I am Sky Mother, a leader of the Mendalis clan of the people.” Still holding one of Miru’s hands, Sky Mother turned to an older male. “This is Sky Father.” Then she introduced everyone else, Leera, the beloved of Creel, Sky Warrior, Keresh. Then the last two, the humans. “This is Buck Rogers, who has risked his life to save the people and his beloved to be, Wilma Deering.” 

Miru stared. She couldn’t help it, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the pair. The human male smiled warmly. The human female approached, took her breather and gloves off and touched her lightly on the back of her hand. 

“We are not here to hurt your people,” Wilma Deering said softly. 

Miru noted that she spoke very deliberate Tane-rapanui speech as though she had recently learned it. She looked down at the human’s hand and saw that it was very much like her own, only somewhat more delicate. She looked back up into the human female’s eyes and pulled her hand away. Even the touch of humans was deadly, but Miru didn’t feel any different. She had been told that all humans were wicked, evil creatures, only interesting in killing and torturing the people, but this one had compassion in her eyes, just like some of the humans in her dreams. Then she mentally shook herself. It had to be a trick. These humans were using some of the Tane-rapanui to find her own people. To conquer them and make them slaves, no doubt. “No, it cannot be. This is a trick. I will not let you get into the valley of my people.” 

Sky Mother gently touched Miru on the shoulder. “These two are the only humans we have allowed into our home sanctuary. They, like many humans, care greatly for those they share the galaxy with.” 

“No! All humans are monsters. They have bewitched you!” 

“Oh, no. We are a free people. We freely allowed these to share our homes and we freely came here to seek our own,” Sky Mother insisted. 

Miru pulled away and backed toward the entrance of the cave. What about everything she had been told? Why would the teachers lie? What about the ancient past? Didn’t the people leave because of humans? She asked the same questions aloud and then turned to leave. In the morning she would return to the valley and give her report. The warrior guards would come and drive the intruders away.


	7. Chapter 7

“Miru,” Sky Mother called to her. “Wait, please.” 

Miru stopped and turned to study the birdwoman who presumed to be an elder. Somehow, even though logic told her otherwise, Miru couldn’t believe that Sky Mother was a pawn of anyone. 

“My child, stay for a short while. Listen to us, listen to your heart and then if you feel that we have truly come to hurt or destroy your people, then you do what you feel you must to protect your people,” pleaded Sky Mother. She motioned for the human male to join her.   
Miru stayed near the entrance, but didn’t move away when Buck Rogers stood next to Sky Mother. He pulled off his rebreather and nodded to her, but didn’t say anything. Sky Mother continued, “Buck is an adopted member of our clan of the people because he risked his own life to save our people from our enemies.” 

Miru gazed at the tall human, pondering. 

“Miru,” Buck said, his voice mellow. “Not all humans are monsters.” 

She gaped. His inflections and pronunciations were even closer to her own people’s than Sky Mother’s. “How do you speak our language so well?” she demanded. 

He smiled. “A very long and complicated story and one that is better told to your elders.” 

She said nothing. 

“I have been through a great deal of fighting and hatred. I am ready to see an end to it. Are you?” 

Miru continued to think on what she had seen and heard. All she had been told, all she had been taught was how horrible humans were and how necessary it was to annihilate them. The scientists were even redoubling their efforts to find the means to accomplish this, taking up the aborted efforts of the hero scientist Garo-tura. She gazed at the two people before her and was confused. Miru didn’t feel any evil that she was told all humans possessed. Could they be hiding it? “All humans are evil,” she insisted. 

To her surprise, the human named Buck Rogers laughed. It was not derisive though. “Every human adult that has ever lived has a potential for evil, Miru. That is part of what makes us sentient creatures, I suppose.” He paused. “Even among the Tane-rapanui there is that potential.”

Miru bristled. “You are wrong!” she cried out, backing away. 

“What about the iniru-mata?” he asked sobering quickly. “It is called garox by humans. After the one who developed it as a scourge to humans.” He smiled sadly. “Lucky for your people, most humans don’t even know where it originated.” 

How did he know? And did he know what was happening now? “Do you blame my people for wanting to rid the galaxy of humans? After what they did to us?” 

“When does the revenge end? And does one evil justify another?” Buck asked pointedly. He put his rebreather back on and pointed toward the back of the cave. “I don’t mind talking some more, but can we do it where it is a bit less cold?” 

Miru gazed at him warily and then nodded. She thought about his last words as the group retreated further away from the reach of the biting winds. 

The human male sat down with his back against the wall. After a few minutes he pulled off the rebreather again. “Miru, I know a great deal of the history of your people and while I condone none of the behavior of my ancestors, I believe it is time to try and heal the wounds of the past. The revenge and killing has to stop somewhere and sometime.” He took a deep breath. “You said your people have no evil in their hearts? I have seen firsthand what the iniru-mata can do to a man. What was good for your people was turned into something horrible and devastating. It is time to do away with that evil. It is time to do away with all the other evils that dwell in human and Tane-rapanui hearts.” He gazed wearily at her. “Think on it tonight. Please. And maybe we can talk more in the morning.” He turned to Sky Mother, who was standing close by. “I am sorry to cut this short, but Wilma and I are totally exhausted. I hope you will both excuse us.” 

Sky Mother nodded. “May your dreams be meaningful and happy.” 

“And yours as well,” he returned. 

Miru watched as the human couple replaced their breathing masks and snuggled together in a back corner of the cave in a sleeping blanket that accommodated both of them. Apparently they were as tired as they had claimed. It was only a few minutes before they appeared to be sleeping soundly. Still, she felt uncomfortable speaking in the humans’ presence, just in case she was wrong and they were listening. As though understanding her continued reticence and suspicion, Sky Mother motioned her back toward the front of the cave. Uninterested in further conversation, Tigerman curled up in another back corner of the cave and went to sleep as well. The Tane-rapanui huddled around a thermal heat unit while they talked. Someone handed Miru something warm to drink. She accepted it gratefully. 

“Miru, understand that my life-long dream has been to know of others of our people for years, but we were hidden in our caves on Mendalis, fearing against discovery,” Sky Mother said. 

“What changed that?” Miru asked. 

“Make-Make working through a human named Buck Rogers,” replied Sky Mother. 

“Him?” Miru asked, pointing to the back of the cave. 

Sky Mother nodded. “He encountered a group of our scouts on a world that had become increasingly hostile to us.” 

“But even before that, Buck Rogers and I had met and become friends,” Hawk interjected, then telling briefly his recent history. 

Sky Mother continued when Hawk left off, only omitting references to Buck’s direct link to Miru’s people. “So you see, Captain Rogers and his companion are intrinsically linked to the Tane-rapanui.” 

“But how did you know about us and where to find us?” Miru asked, now more curious than suspicious. “Even the Draconians think the valley is just a haunted place to stay away from.” 

“That is linked to what Buck said was better told first to your elders,” Sky Father told her. 

Miru pondered, then shook her head in confusion. “There is so much to try and understand,” she said. 

“Sleep on it,” Hawk said gently. “I think we are all tired.” 

Miru nodded. She was tired. With a quick glance toward the sleeping humans, she walked to a far wall, pulled a thermal blanket out of her pack and spread it out. 

“Would you like to sleep next to me?” Hawk asked. “It would be warmer for both of us.” There was something lonely about the girl, something that somehow reminded him of himself. 

“Yes,” she said hesitantly, not used to even having the invite, much less accepting it. She had slept alone for as long as she remembered. As she lay close to Hawk, she wondered about all she had learned, and she marveled. She was still wondering when she fell asleep, her back warmed by proximity to the equally lonely birdman beside her. 

===============================

Wilma felt a warmth against her back and then someone’s arms around her. She pictured the opulent room, leering grin from her past and she began struggling violently. She had to get away! Never again would Erik hurt her. Get away or kill him! As she struggled, a soft voice began to reassure her. It wasn’t Erik’s voice, her confused mind told her. It was someone else. Still, her arms were not free, she wasn’t free and the fear surged through her. 

“Wilma!” the voice cried out near her ear. “Wilma, it’s me, Buck.” 

Buck? she thought. Buck? In Erik Kormand’s room? Then the present began to more fully come into focus as she woke up. Wilma remembered the night before. She relaxed and let Buck’s arms hold her close to him. Sighing, she snuggled back down into the sleeping bag. 

“Bad dream?” Buck whispered in her ear. 

“Yes,” she whispered back. 

“You’re safe.” 

“I know.” She sighed again. “And comfortable.” 

“Yeah, me, too.” 

One of his fingers rubbed lightly across her cheek and Wilma shivered with delight. 

“Cold, querida?” 

“No, happy,” she replied. “What is ‘querida’?” 

“It’s Spanish for beloved,” Buck murmured. 

“It’s pretty.”

“Spanish has a lot of pretty words for these kinds of situations,” he replied, kissing her just behind her ear. 

“Tell me some more,” Wilma coaxed, shivering with delight at his touch. 

“One at a time,” Buck said teasingly. “Anticipation makes them more romantic.” 

“Well, if you insist . . . querida,” she said, trying to snuggle even closer against him. To her surprise, he laughed softly. “What?”

“You have gender in the Spanish language,” he explained. 

“Huh? Gender?” 

“Querida refers to a woman. A man is querido.” 

“Oh,” she said, not sure she totally understood. “Why?” She lay content in the sleeping bag, wishing she could do it forever. 

Buck didn’t say anything for a moment. “Many languages in my day used gender. It was just the way it was. Many of my foreign friends said it was logical and that English was the odd-ball language, but I guess in the end, it was English that became terra lingua.” 

“Maybe, but I hope you can come up with more of those words. They’re romantic. Querido.” 

Buck chuckled softly. “Maybe that’s why they called them romance languages.” 

They lay quietly for a while longer until they heard the others rustling around. Before they could extricate themselves from the sleeping bag, Hawk positioned himself in front of them. 

“Were you two planning on getting up this morning?” he asked with a slight smile. His breath puffed in clouds and Buck knew that the temperature had not moderated during the night. 

“I presume you don’t have a hot shower waiting,” Wilma quipped before Buck could say a thing. 

Hawk laughed lightly. “No, I’m afraid not.” 

Wilma undid a couple of the fasteners and pulled herself out, shivering violently as she sat in the cold air. She grabbed her parka and then her boots and slid them on. 

Buck did the same, hoping that the local Tane-rapanui gave them warm rooms with large bathtubs filled with steamy hot water. That small spring two days before had been the last chance he’d had to clean up and he felt filthy as well as cold. Buck thought it a wonder that Wilma had consented to share the sleeping bag with him. Then he remembered the warmth of her proximity and smiled. He had felt the inner stirring of more than just physical warmth and Buck had to remind himself of where he was. 

As he finished pulling on his boots, Sky Warrior handed him a thermal tray and a mug. “Miru says that there is one more pass and then we will be going down into her valley.” 

“She is going to take us then?” Buck asked, sipping his coffee. He eyeballed the food on the tray and realized, that despite its unappetizing appearance, it was nourishment and if he didn’t do something about it soon, he would have to chip it off the tray. Thermal or not, even modern technology had problems in this kind of cold. 

“Yes, she is curious about you and Wilma and feels your sincerity. And she trusts us,” Sky Warrior replied, glancing over at the rest of the group near the cave entrance. “She seems most interested in Hawk.” 

“Oh, really?” Buck asked, a bit surprised, but then not so surprised after he thought about it. Hawk had always exuded a mysteriousness and sense of untapped power that he imagined a Tane-rapanui female would find attractive. 

Sky Warrior nodded. “And I get the impression that there are very few Tane-rapanui like her in this valley.” He paused. “I cannot help but feel that she is considered inferior.” He frowned. 

“I felt that sentiment briefly when I was in Garo-tura’s mind,” Buck said, his voice low. 

“We shall see,” Sky Warrior said as he got up. He looked down at the terran. “We will be leaving soon. Miru says it’s necessary if we are to get to the city during daylight.” 

“Okay, I’m hurrying,” Buck reassured the birdman good-naturedly. 

Sky Warrior nodded and returned to the main body of the group. He was worried about the two humans. 

Miru was not totally confident in her peoples’ reception of the terrans, even if Sky Mother still exuded optimism. She had come to like Buck Rogers and his female, Wilma Deering and truly didn’t want anything to happen to either of them. 

They set out a short time later. Miru, Hawk and Tigerman near the front of the line, Wilma and Buck near the back. The wind howled incessantly, driving snow in their faces and making it hard to even see the person in front of them. After several hours, the group began their descent. Soon the snow abated and the temperature seemed to rise slightly. They made good time and late afternoon found them coming out of the cloud cover and viewing an enormous valley stretched below them. At one end a city hugged the side of the mountain, tiered from the bottom to near the top of the peak. 

Miru gestured and it was there they headed. By the time they had reached the path that straddled the side of the mountain, the only one leading to the city, Wilma and Buck were able to take their rebreathers off. As they got closer and closer to their kinsmen, Sky Mother felt more and more excited. Finally, just as the sun was slipping behind the far mountains, they arrived. The sky quickly began to darken. There were several flyers silhouetted in the twilight sky and Miru signaled them. As the group approached the only lower entrance of the Cliffside city, the darkness deepened into velvety blackness, only relieved by a few incandescent lights. 

They passed into the city. Lights knocked away the shadows but still the hallway was dim as though little used. 

Miru led them upward. Rough-hewn corridors became smooth walkways with better lighting. The group continued, their anticipation growing. Finally, Miru led them into a large chamber, one with a balcony on one end. Several winged Tane-rapanui stood watching as they entered. Although there was a tinge of curiosity, for the most part, they appeared angry. 

Sky Warrior looked around at Buck and Wilma, wondering if these in front of them already knew. To his shock neither of the humans was with their group.


	8. Chapter 8

Miru ignored the dour looks of the guardsman. “Kres! These are kinsmen of ours. We have others of our people on other worlds.” 

“You brought these without permission,” Kres thundered. 

“We are of the people,” Sky Mother reminded him calmly. “We have come seeking more of the people. I and others of our group saw you in our dreams and we came.” 

“Dreams?” 

“Yes.” Sky Mother smiled softly. “It is time for our people to unify. To be one again.” 

“Two of our people are missing,” Sky Warrior interjected. Hawk looked around and saw, to his dismay, what Sky Warrior had already discovered. 

“People?” Kres cried angrily. “You brought vermin into our midst. They have been taken to a place best suited for vermin. Humans will not be allowed to pollute our corridors.” 

“They are….” Hawk began, but Sky Mother laid her hand on his arm to quiet him. 

“That is a matter to discuss with your elders and not among ourselves,” she said decisively. 

Kres nodded and glared at Miru. “Take them to the guest chambers. Queen Arana will see them tomorrow.” He waved his hand dismissively. “You will be dealt with as well.” 

“Where are my friends?” Hawk asked, ignoring Sky Mother’s restraining hand and moving in front of Miru and facing Kres. 

Kres laughed, the other guards joining him. “Friends? You count humans as friends?” 

“These humans, I do.”

Kres saw the look in the miru-moruku’s face and refrained from the derisive answer he had been about to make. “They are alive for the moment.” He motioned for them to follow Miru. 

“It is all right for now, Star Warrior,” Sky Mother said softly to Hawk. 

After a hard look at the guards, Hawk turned away. “I should have been watching more carefully,” Hawk berated himself. “They should not have been left alone in the back.” 

“They will be all right, Hawk,” Sky Mother repeated. “In my excitement, I was not paying attention as I should, but Buck and Wilma are all right for now.” 

Miru looked at both and worried. While she was still unsure about these humans, she knew how the rest of this group felt about them and she trusted their feelings. She especially worried about Hawk. He had told her his background and Miru felt drawn to him, understanding his loneliness and feeling his isolation. That this Buck Rogers and his intended had filled a part of that lonely life with something meaningful was apparent. And Hawk had been kind to her, talking with her during the night, answering her incessant questions even when it was obvious that he could barely keep his eyes open. And he was handsome. Miru had never seen a miru-moruku built quite the way Hawk was. Most Tane-rapanui were very large-chested with heavily muscled shoulders and thin legs, but Hawk… 

She slyly glanced at him walking beside her, watching the easy grace with which he took each step. And she wanted to run her fingers through his head feathers, too. Suddenly she caught his eyes on her. While his countenance was angry, she thought she caught a knowing glint in his eye and Miru felt herself color in embarrassment. She turned away, trying to put those feelings from her mind. The guest chambers. And the queen and her consort would be seeing them later. 

Miru had been in the queen’s service before she had become a scout. The queen was mercurial at best and sometimes cruel. The most recent consort was her fifth. While the last consort had been a pleasant enough young man, he had mysteriously died shortly before Miru’s change of assignment. For his sake, Miru seriously hope this latest mate would give the queen an heir. 

“Where have they taken my friends?” Hawk whispered close to her ear. A guard was following them to the guest chambers. 

“To the lower holding cells, most likely,” she whispered in return. 

“I will wait in deference to Sky Mother’s wishes, but not long,” Hawk murmured decisively. 

Miru surprised even herself when she leaned over and whispered back, “I will help you.” 

Hawk said nothing for a moment, but he was struck by the trust this young one put in him. Regardless, he didn’t want her to risk her standing with her people. He was about to say something to her when they turned a corner and found themselves in front of an ornate door, guarded by a very tall, winged Tane-rapanui. 

The guard immediately unlocked the door and gestured them in. “Someone will bring you food and drink,” he said as they filed in past him. 

Hawk stopped in the doorway. “What about the other two members of our group?” he demanded. 

The guard, like the other one, laughed derisively. “They have water, which is more than they deserve, and whatever else happens to them will be determined by Her Highness.” He motioned Hawk into the room. 

“I demand to see them,” Hawk insisted, not moving. 

“Demand?” the guard repeated mockingly. “You may have some claim of kinship but do not presume anything else, cousin.” The last word was delivered in a tone thick with sarcasm. “Do not push my patience further. Go inside. You are being honored by such quarters. It is more than any intruders deserve.” He looked at Miru. “You come with me. The queen wants to see you.” 

Miru shuddered, then quickly repressed it. She had done nothing wrong. These people were kin. 

“Will you be all right?” Hawk asked, laying a hand on her arm. 

Miru nodded, glancing at his gauntleted hand in gratitude. “Yes, I will be fine.” 

Hawk nodded. “Make-Make attend you.” 

Miru smiled her gratitude and then turned and hurried out the door. Hawk glared at the guard before entering the room. 

=================================

Cold, hard, damp stone. Unremitting cold, bone chilling. Buck shifted slightly in his semi-conscious state and moaned softly. His joints ached abominably. He slowly opened his eyes and saw—nothing. The darkness was palpable and complete. Buck reached up and rubbed his eyes, but that didn’t help. Reaching back down, he felt the stone floor where he was sitting. Cool air wafted around him, adding to his already chilled condition. A slight trickling noise told him there was water nearby. 

Consciousness returned quickly now and Buck began remembering what had happened. The city. He had been entranced for a few moments watching the flyers in the twilight sky. Then the group had entered the city, were walking through the corridors that led upward. Suddenly he hadn’t been able to move, breath, say anything. Hands had grabbed at him and Wilma and then everything had gone black. 

Wilma! His last remembrance had been seeing her in the grasp of several winged Tane-rapanui. He had not been able to do anything about it. “Wilma,” he called out now, wondering if she was with him. “Wilma!” He heard a soft moan and crawled in the direction of her voice. “Wilma!” he called out again. Another moan. The ground was rough, digging into his hands and knees, but he continued toward the sound of Wilma’s voice. Suddenly, he touched something soft and warm. He examined further. Wilma’s arm. His fingers found her neck and he felt her pulse. It was a bit fast, but steady. 

“Wilma,” he said softly, this time close to her ear. He continued to check her for injuries. 

She began shivering. Then she started at his touch and pushed his hands away. 

“Wilma, it’s me, Buck,” he reassured her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Buck?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where are we?”

He laughed but it was bitter. “Well, it’s certainly not a ticker tape parade in New York City,” he said, then took a deep breath. “The local version of the Welcome Wagon jerked us away from the rest of the group. I would guess they had us made the moment we walked through that entrance.” He ran one hand gently through her disheveled hair. “I would say we are in the deepest dungeon these guys could imagine building.” 

“Sky Warrior was right,” she said. “We are a liability.” 

“The rest would be here with us if we were that much of a liability. They just didn’t want humans to pollute their airspace.” 

“I guess we ought to be checking for a way out then,” Wilma suggested. 

“And hope that Hawk and Sky Mother convince them that we aren’t here for some evil, diabolical purpose.” 

“They didn’t leave us our packs,” she murmured, still shivering. 

“I can’t verify it, but I suspect that they didn’t leave us anything,” Buck said. 

“But each other,” she said, snuggling close. 

“I guess I should check this dungeon out. Who knows, maybe we got lucky and they did toss our packs in after us,” Buck quipped. “They could be hiding a herd of elephants in here for all we know.” 

“It would be warmer if they had,” Wilma said, trying very hard to not get too discouraged. 

“Ha ha.” Buck pulled away. “I’m going to check and see if they left us something besides the dark.” 

“Hurry back.” 

Buck found the wall and slowly stood up. One good thing. The ceiling was taller than he was. He carefully began to shuffle forward, one hand on the wall, the other outstretched. “Keep talking, so I can keep my bearings.” 

“Okay, what about?” 

Laughing, Buck replied, “What did you do on your summer vacation?” 

“What?” she asked and then paused. With a smile, she began, “Well, there was the time Duke and I went to Sinaloa together.” 

Buck stopped short. “Huh? You and Duke?” He heard Wilma giggling and smiled at how easily he had been had. He continued feeling the confines of their cell, concentrating on his task. “You going to tell me about it? I bet Duke was nowhere near as good a ten and eleven player as I am.” 

“No, he wasn’t,” responded Wilma, and she began bantering about her trip. 

Buck continued to examine their prison, suddenly reminded at how similar this was to his time on Bosk. And with that remembrance, came a return of all the closed in feelings he had felt during that period in his life, mentally as well as physically. Stopping and taking in several deep breaths, Buck tried to push away the feeling that the walls were closing in, that he was back on Bosk, that Beros was waiting nearby, watching him. 

Wilma suddenly stopped talking. “Buck?” 

Buck couldn’t say anything, he was still trying to contain his sudden panic. 

“Buck?” Wilma got up and followed the wall to where Buck was standing. She took his hand. “Buck, are you all right?”

He shuddered, but concentrated on Wilma’s touch. That was important. She was there with him on Rrilling, not Bosk. He was in a fairly good-sized cell, not in something the size of a sixties space capsule. He didn’t have this kind of trouble during his space training, thank goodness. He felt Wilma’s hand on his arm and the walls backed off a fraction. 

“Buck, are you all right?” she asked again, surmising what might be wrong. She heard his deep, almost panting breaths. “Buck, why don’t we do this together and we’ll get a better idea of how big this place is.” 

He nodded, grateful for her proximity and then realized that she couldn’t see his answer. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks.”

So while Buck followed the contours of the wall with one hand, Wilma held on to his other hand and reached out with her free hand. They circled the entire cell that way, Wilma never reaching the far wall. They used their bodies to measure across the room as well as the length and then they sat and rested near the trickling inflow of liquid. 

“I’m thirsty,” she said. “Do you think it’s water and that it’s okay?” 

“I’ll test it and see,” he responded. “If I don’t keel over dead in the next hour then we’ll know it’s okay.” 

“No, we’re in this together, Buck. But let’s wait a while and see if they bring us anything to eat or drink.” 

“Good idea,” replied Buck. “Still ticks me off that they didn’t at least leave us our parkas.” 

Wilma snuggled closer to him. “Maybe they didn’t intend for us to be here that long.” Left unsaid were a couple of the implications of that statement. 

“If they were going to kill us quickly, they’d have done it as soon as we were away from the rest of the expedition,” Buck responded, picking up on one of her concerns. “I don’t know what they have in mind, but I think we’re here for a while.” 

“At least I get to have you all to myself for a while,” Wilma said with a sigh. She felt his arms wrap around her and she relaxed against his chest. 

“What a helluva date, though,” he countered.


	9. Chapter 9

Miru stood outside the queen’s private quarters, ramrod straight, determined to get through this audience with her dignity intact. She thought again of Hawk. He had more pride and dignity than any of the winged Tane-rapanui could dream of having. She could do the same. 

Apaolu gestured for her to enter the queen’s chambers and she did so. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, but Miru hoped her face was not showing the fear she felt. 

“You led intruders to our valley,” Queen Arana said tersely with no preamble. 

“Your Highness, I led a group of our people to our valley,” Miru responded. “They would have found us whether I helped them or not.” 

Kiru-talano, the consort, sat nearby, his eyes showing interest but wisely keeping quiet. Since the death of her father, Arana had gathered power around her like the bejeweled cloak she was wearing. Miru had heard it whispered that if Arana had her way, she would not only destroy the council leadership of elders, but also Make-Make himself. Of course, Miru didn’t totally believe it, but that there was some truth to the statement she didn’t doubt. Indeed, when the oldest elder had died several years ago, no successor had been officially appointed and the minor queries about that lack had been quelled quickly. So while he seemed to be an intelligent young man, Kiru-talano wisely kept his mouth closed most of the time. 

“You are contradicting me, girl?” Arana asked sharply, getting up from her ornately decorated and softly cushioned couch and approaching Miru. 

“Oh, no, Your Highness. I was just giving you a statement based on my scouting assessments,” Miru quickly explained. 

“Two of them are human,” the queen pointed out, her voice menacing. “And for bringing humans to the valley the penalty could very well be death!” She was now standing in front of Miru, within arm’s reach of the young scout and it took all in her power for Miru to not cringe. 

“Your Highness, the Tane-rapanui cousins have adopted the humans. They are tied to the people and the human male even saved that group of the people once,” Miru said, willing the queen to understand. And an equally surprised Miru realized that she believed her own words. The queen appeared to be getting angrier, but Miru continued. “The human, Buck Rogers, speaks our language as well as the other Tane-rapanui.” 

Suddenly, Miru found herself on the floor, her head swimming and her cheek stinging from the force of Arana’s blow. 

“Impossible! Lies!” she cried. “They have fed you worm dung and you have eaten it all.” She drew back and wiped her hand on her cloak. “Did this vermin say how he knew our language so well?” 

“He only said he would tell the Elder leaders, Your Highness,” replied Miru, who was still sitting on the floor. A guard by the door looked on in amusement. 

“Well, we will have to keep him and his friend alive long enough to tell me how they got all of this information.” Arana yawned and then turned to Kiru-talano. “Tomorrow we will begin the interrogation of the humans.” She turned back to Miru. “Go tell Dr. Telis that I will see him tomorrow after morning flight.” Almost to herself, she said, “Then I’ll see the humans. Tell the elders, indeed.” 

Miru didn’t move. Arana leaned over her. “Did you not hear me?” Miru nodded. “Then go! Now!” 

Miru went, scuttling backwards for a few feet before jumping up, bowing and then running from the room. It was not a dignified exit but it got her out of the room quickly. 

Once outside Miru dusted herself off and frowned. Dr. Telis meant iniru-mata, the substance that enhanced her own people’s empathic abilities and enslaved humans. And if the rumors were correct, then it would only take one dose of the new iniru-mata to enslave these humans. The queen had no intention of letting these people see the elders. She thought of Hawk and how he’d feel, and determined that she must get word to the elders. If they convened a council, even the queen would have to allow it. They did still have some power. 

The door of the queen’s chambers opened once more and one of the guards came out. She turned to leave. 

“I will accompany you,” he said. 

“I know the way,” came the sarcastic reply. 

“But Her Highness wants me to make sure you get there,” he retorted. “It is late. Let us go.” 

Miru fumed but she acquiesced and strode quickly along the corridors to the scientists’ quarters. The guard followed closely. At Dr. Telis’ chambers, she tapped the signal bell and then had to tap it again when no one came to the door. 

Telis opened his door a crack, his countenance dour from interrupted sleep. “Do you realize how late it is?” he muttered. 

“Orders from the queen,” Miru said. Telis opened his door a bit wider and gazed at her and the guard right behind her. Apparently, the scientist recognized the guard. He sighed. “What is her command?” 

“To report to her right after morning flight,” Miru told him. 

“Very well,” Telis said with only the slightest of hesitation. “I will be there. Are you going to relay my answer or does she wish me to use the communicator?” 

“I will tell her,” the guard said. “And bring your new iniru-mata.” 

Telis nodded and then shut his door. Miru turned to go but the guard stopped her. 

“I did as I was told, now you can go tell Her Highness that I was obedient,” she said testily. 

“No, I am taking you to your quarters,” he informed her. “Queen’s orders,” he added when he saw Miru’s stormy countenance. 

With a sigh, Miru turned and began the long walk to her small, cramped cubicle in the miru-moruku’s quarters. The rooms, roughhewn from the bowels of the cliff caves were still small, still rough and very much a reminder of her status in life. Miru wished she had wings like the others so she could know what it was like to fly among the peaks, but still, in her heart, she felt that she was Tane-rapanui. The wings only seemed to make some of the people arrogant, not better. Miru walked into the miru-moruku quarters and heard the doors close behind her. A click told her she was locked in for the night. 

Miru smiled. It would take more than a locked door to keep her here. Many years of loneliness and a deep curiosity and love of freedom had shown her other means of travel in these nether regions of the city. She lay on her bed and rested for a short while, though, just to make sure the city was more settled for the night. 

Then she walked the short corridor to the back of the quarters, a section that had never been finished. A crevice that her slender body could easily slip through had apparently escaped the notice of everyone else, but when she was younger it had become the means of her own personal freedom. Many a lonely evening had been spent watching the antics of those of the inner court. Sometimes she had simply sat on the mountainside and watched the stars or the sister moon chasing its larger brother. 

Tonight though, she had a purpose. If Arana proposed to keep the humans away from the Council until it was too late, what would she ultimately do with the Tane-rapanui guests? Most likely, she had not told any of the elders about their visitors. Miru had only seen the queen’s personal guards on their way to the audience chamber, nowhere else. Coming into the city at dusk had been a mistake, the young miru-moruku realized now. The darkness had been an advantage for Her Highness. 

Miru strode down dark corridors, determined to rectify that mistake. When she reached the door of the acting Elder Leader, she activated the signal. On the second ring, the door creaked open a crack revealing an older Tane-rapanui female. “What do you want, girl? It’s late.” 

“I must see the elder. It is very important,” Miru pled. 

The woman gazed at her for a brief moment and then opened the door to admit Miru. 

“All right, what is so important that you must wake me up at this late hour?” a gruff voiced older birdman asked. Miru hoped that Ranakatu would recognize her and listen to what she had to say. She sometimes had brought messages to the elder when she had been the queen’s servant. He came into the room, his wings wrapped around his body as though he was cold. Miru figured it was most likely because he wasn’t dressed. He always sounded gruff, but Miru still liked him. Ranakatu always treated her with at least some measure of kindness. 

“When I was out scouting I came across a group of off-world Tane-rapanui coming to visit us.” 

“What? And we were not told?” the elder cried out in surprise.

“It was dark and they were taken to the guest chambers,” Miru explained. 

Ranakatu thought for a moment. “Sit down, Miru.” 

He did remember her. She did as she was told. 

He paced for a few minutes and then stopped in front of her. “That should have made no difference. The elders should have been told.” He paused a moment, deep in thought. “But I suppose with the lateness of the hour….” 

“There were two humans with them. From Earth,” added Miru. She waited for the big blow-up. 

He didn’t surprise her. “Humans??!! Why in the world did you bring humans into our valley?” 

“Because there was something about these humans that was different than what I had been taught. Our cousins trusted them, even to adopting them into their group of the people. But the queen’s guards took them and have them in the lower levels.” 

The elder just stared at her in disbelief. 

“He said he had something that was important to tell you and the rest of the elders,” she continued. 

“Who, one of the humans?” Ranakatu asked, still shocked by this news. 

“Yes, Elder. But Queen Arana has already ordered Dr. Telis to her chambers tomorrow along with the two humans. She is going to get the information from them with the iniru-mata and then kill them. I don’t know what she plans for our cousins.” 

Ranakatu was quiet for a moment, but Miru could see the anger growing in his countenance. Finally, “She has no right!” the elder called out. “That is a matter for the Council of Elders.” He paced some more and then turned to his beloved who had remained in the room after letting Miru in. “Contact all of the elders and then the queen. Tell them a full council meeting will be held tomorrow at first light. The subject? The visitors that came into our city….” He looked at his timepiece. “Last night.” 

Nodding, his beloved turned immediately to do his bidding. The elder next turned to Miru. His eyes held more than indignation now, they held excitement. “Others of our people? From other worlds?” he asked. 

“Yes, Elder. From two different worlds.” 

“Winged or not winged? Not that it really matters.”   
Miru felt his excitement and it fed hers. “Not winged, Elder Ranakatu.” 

He nodded. A few minutes later, his beloved returned. “All have received the message my love.” 

“Good, and the royal reaction?” 

“Indignation that the flight would be interrupted, but otherwise simple acknowledgement,” she said. 

Ranakatu nodded. “Thank you, Mara.” He turned to Miru. “As the scout that found these visitors, you are officially invited as well. I will have the invitation sent to your quarters so that no suspicion falls on you.” 

“Thank you, Elder,” Miru said. “I had better go now.” 

The old elder watched the miru-moruku slip out of the room. He pondered what he had been told. It had been unfortunate that these visitors had come when they had. After sunset, usually only the queen’s guards patrolled the skies. Of course, of late, most of the city’s guards were in the queen’s employ. Ranakatu thought sadly of recent developments and realized that the queen’s power had grown dangerously in the past few years and he had done little to fight it. Oh, he had protested when no search or appointment had been made at Elder Hiriata’s death, but that was all. 

Ranakatu couldn’t help but think that this visit by other-worlders had to be the mechanism of Make-Make to bring the order of things back as it should be. But he was still afraid. Had he waited too late to take the opportunity to try to control the queen? He hoped not. It was obvious the queen would have preferred that the elder leadership not even know of these visitors. How did she propose to keep that secret? By killing them all? Surely not! But was she capable? Yes. Contact off world had been forbidden for years. Only the passing of the iniru-mata out into the ranks of humans a couple hundred years ago through the Draconians had been allowed. He had heard that the scientist had been developing something that would not only be more virulent for humans, but cross blood ties to those whose biochemical make-up was close to humans. That also included Draconians. The justification was not just revenge but the fact that intra-galactic communication indicated that humans were becoming more vicious, vindictive and conquest-minded. But then Ranakatu had not had direct access to communications for over three years. 

He snorted in self-derision. The queen’s people controlled that, too. The miru-moruku were being treated worse, as though they were bastard sons and only worthy of being slaves. Ranakatu sighed. He was getting too old for this. Much too old. But it was time to put a halt to the queen’s grasping of power, old or not. And the arrival of these visitors might just be the catalyst. He was wide-awake now, and there was much to be done. 

Turning, Ranakatu re-entered his bedchamber and began dressing. His wife looked at him in curiosity. Without saying a word, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheek. Feelings of love flowed back and forth, but he willed more succinct communication. It was something he and Mara had worked on and perfected over their years of bonding. It was probably that same thing that was mentioned in the old records as the inner seeing. 

Seeing what was beyond normal sight was the criteria for eldership, or it used to be, but farseeing was something that had been dying out for some time. Ranakatu had seen fewer and fewer applicants for leadership positions and of those, the potential seemed less than it had ever been. 

My love, his heart and mind sang. I have much to do and little time in which to do it. There will be no sleep tonight. 

What do you wish of me, beloved? she asked. 

If you are allowed access, go visit the Tane-rapanui guests. Try to determine what is in their hearts. I will try to see the humans. 

Humans? You are actually going to go and see the humans? Her eyes widened in surprise. Then Mara felt his determination and incredible strength of will and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him. Make-Make go with us both and with our people, she whispered in his mind and then she broke contact. Quickly, Mara dressed and then left their quarters. Soon afterward Ranakatu did the same, heading down to where incorrigible criminals spent some of their time. Dark and damp and totally confining, it usually took very little time for even the most dangerous prisoners to have a change of heart and attitude. 

Ranakatu had almost made it to the door before he met anyone. 

“By the queen’s command, you are forbidden to go any further,” a large and muscular guard said to him.


	10. Chapter 10

At Sky Mother and Sky Father’s suggestion everyone tried to get comfortable enough to sleep, but even though they were all tired from their journey, sleep was virtually impossible. The group was still in shock over Buck and Wilma’s kidnapping, even though they weren’t totally surprised. The only one seemingly not anxious was Tigerman, but Hawk knew that the felinoid was simply doing what his people normally did in such situations—not worrying about it until an opportunity to act did present itself. Tigerman curled up in a corner and was quickly asleep.

“We have only to talk to the elders tomorrow,” Sky Mother said softly to her beloved as they sat together near the balcony. 

“They mentioned a queen,” Sky Warrior said. “Could it be that there is no leadership by elders here?” 

“Miru told me there was,” Hawk said, joining the small group. 

“What if she was only saying what we wanted to hear in order to get us into the city?” Sky Warrior suggested. 

“She would not have to lie to succeed,” Sky Mother said with a soft smile. 

“I believe Miru was sincere,” Hawk said. “I did not feel . . . duplicity in her.” He paused. “But I feel there are things among this people that are not right,” he said hesitantly. 

Sky Mother nodded sadly. “Yes, I do, too, and yet I still feel the rightness of coming here.” 

Sky Father wrapped his arms around his beloved. “We cannot say what Make-Make has in mind for each of us in the total scheme of things.” 

The door suddenly clicked and opened, and a guard admitted an older winged birdwoman. “You can only stay a short time,” the guard admonished. 

The birdwoman bristled, glaring at the warrior. “My husband, the Elder Leader, told me to stay as long as needed,” she retorted. “And the last I knew, the Elder Council still held power among the people.” She glared fiercely at the guard. “If you are worried that I will smuggle these visitors out through the balcony, then stay in the room and watch.” 

The guard looked uncertain, then said something under his breath to his partner, who closed the door to the room. The first guard found a chair by the door and made himself as comfortable as he could. 

Sky Mother got up and approached the old birdwoman. “If you are the beloved of the Elder Leader, would that make you Sky Mother?” 

“I am simply the beloved of the acting Elder Leader, nothing more,” Mara said with smile. “I am Mara.” 

“I am Sky Mother, a leader of the Tane-rapanui on Mendalis,” she said, taking Mara’s hands in greeting. She was astonished at the strength of feelings that emanated from Mara. She released one hand and pointed to her mate. “This is Sky Father, my beloved.” Then she proceeded to introduce everyone else. When she finished she gazed deeply into Mara’s eyes. “There are yet two more of our group.” 

Mara nodded. “Yes, I know. My beloved is checking on them. He has called a Council of Elders for first light. There you will all be able to tell your stories and your reason for being here.” 

“So there is a leadership council,” Hawk said.  
“Yes,” Mara said and then her eyes suddenly filled with tears. “And there are others of the bird people on other worlds.” 

“Yes,” Hawk said. “I am from Throm.” 

“And the rest of us are from Mendalis,” Sky Warrior announced. 

“Please tell me about your homes. What are they like?” Mara asked, her voice pleading. 

“Come, sit over here with us and we can tell you some of our history,” Sky Father said. “The rest will be saved for the council.” 

Still holding Sky Mother’s hand, feeling the strength of her good will, Mara allowed herself to be led near the balcony where the group sat and talked. 

============================

“And since when does the queen’s command supersede that of the Elder Leader’s?” Ranakatu thundered to the guard. 

The warrior hesitated and Ranakatu noticed the large pistol at his side. It was a laser of very high power, mainly used in the destruction of aircraft that ventured too close to the valley. It was also used to impose the ultimate punishment on criminals—death. 

The queen had evidently decided to be rid of the humans before the council convened, even foregoing the interrogation. What was she afraid of? Or was this a show of her power? Was she planning the same with the rest of the visitors? Then a possibility infringed upon his mind. Cooperation between humans and Tane-rapanui would negate all the propaganda she had been recently telling the populace, and weaken her power. The Tane-rapanui visitors would ultimately have to be sacrificed as well, but tonight? Somehow Ranakatu didn’t think so. She could lay treason charges on the visitors later. But the idea that Arana was terrified of these humans and what they could do to her power intrigued him. He must keep them alive at all costs. 

“Uh, Elder Leader?” the warrior stammered. 

“Who did you think it was, Warrior?” 

“I was just told not to let anyone in to see the prisoners,” the guard said. His wings flapped lightly in his agitation. It was clear to Ranakatu that he was lying. 

“I am simply determining whether to include these intruders in tomorrow’s council, Warrior. I am not here to have a party or set them free,” Ranakatu said caustically. 

“Yes, sir . . . I mean, no, sir.” 

“Well, let us see what you caught,” the elder said when the guard did nothing. 

“Yes, sir.” 

They went together into the darkened corridor. “Did you not bring a light?” Ranakatu asked, trying to peer into the darkness. 

“Yes, sir, but I was going to use it when I open the door to their cell. To blind them so they cannot do anything or pull any tricks,” the guard replied. 

Ranakatu nodded. “Good thinking. They are tricky creatures.” 

The warrior prepared to open the door. The elder stayed close to his sight. With a jerk the guard pulled open the door and turned on his light. Ranakatu saw that the male, despite his inability to see in the dark, had placed himself in front of the female. It was obvious by his stance that the human was a warrior of some kind. The female was quickly by his side, equally ready. Both blinked, blinded by the sudden light, hands shielding their faces until they became used to the light. 

Ranakatu suddenly cried out, “No! They cannot be allowed in the Council!” He pulled out his own stun pistol, unseen by the warrior. 

“That is exactly what the queen said, sir,” the guard said, almost with a sigh of relief. “She wanted them destroyed. 

That was all Ranakatu needed to hear and what he had already surmised. He fired his stun pistol and the guard crumpled to the ground. 

The human male, whose eyes had adjusted to the light, gazed at him in surprise. Both humans looked ready to spring at him and he lowered his stun gun to reassure them. They didn’t look totally reassured, though. “I am Ranakatu, the acting Elder Leader.” He stuck his stun pistol in his belt where it would be quickly pulled out if need be and pulled the light away from the warrior’s unconscious body so he could see the humans better. He also took the guard’s laser pistol and stuck it in the pocket of his jacket. The humans relaxed a little, but still looked ready to fight or escape. Ranakatu didn’t blame them their suspicions. 

“I am Colonel Wilma Deering,” the female said. “And this is Captain Buck Rogers.” 

“So you are both warriors,” the elder said. 

“Yes, I guess you could call us that, but now we consider ourselves more . . . uh, diplomats,” Wilma Deering said, scrutinizing the elder closely. “Thanks for saving us. I somehow don’t think that was a simple stun gun,” she said, indicating the large pistol that Ranakatu has taken from the guard. 

Ranakatu noticed that the human spoke the language of his people fair enough, at least so he could understand. “It remains to be seen whether you live past the Council or not,” Ranakatu said tersely. “You are human and you came uninvited.” 

Surprisingly, the male, Buck Rogers, seemed to relax a bit more. “If we had politely asked would you have invited us?” 

“No.”  


“Then we did what we had to do.” He paused. “Did anyone tell you that we came with no more than personal protection weapons?” 

Ranakatu noticed that the male had a better command of the language than his partner. “No. It was only by chance that I learned of your presence at all.” 

The woman had been gazing at him intently. “Why did you save us then?” 

“I did not feel that your fate should be left in the hands of one person.” He paused and pondered a moment, wondering about these avowed enemies. “And I am curious as to why humans would venture into our valley.” He partially opened his wings to get the kinks out. “That would make you stupid, ignorant or very dedicated to whatever cause you believe in,” he said, all the while continuing to try to gauge these humans. He could not quite bring himself to move closer to them, there was too much past between the two species, but somehow, he felt they had not come to harm his people. 

“We are here to help unify your people and ours, if you will let us,” Buck said. He saw the fear in Ranakatu’s countenance as well as distrust, but he also saw curiosity and the ability to accept something new. He sincerely hoped so or this cold night would be their last. 

Still suspicious, Ranakatu wondered just what benefit the humans wanted from such a union. “Why?” 

“It began with one lonely, hurt and hate-filled birdman,” Buck said. 

“One of the miru-moruku in your party?” 

“Yes, the lone survivor of the Tane-rapanui people on Throm,” Buck began. “Believe it or not that was the first that I had even heard of your people. Hawk was ready to die in battle against humans but when we learned a little of the history of the Tane-rapanui, we convinced him he should live to find more of your people. And in that searching, we have learned that it isn’t just the Tane-rapanui peoples that need unifying, but Tane-rapanui and humans as well.” He gazed deeply into the old birdman’s eyes. “It can be done, Elder Leader. We have proved that it’s possible.” 

Ranakatu thought about the human’s words. He was passionate, that certainly couldn’t be denied. “But how did you get here?” 

“On an Earth ship, the Searcher, built specifically for exploration and discovery. While most of the ship’s complement is human, one of its most important members is Tane-rapanui,” Buck replied. 

“And when Tane-rapanui from Mendalis desired to seek you out, there was no question but that we would bring them here,” Wilma added. 

Again Ranakatu felt the importance of this visit of strangers as a means of breaking the growing stranglehold of the queen. He fully meant to take advantage of it. “You will have a chance later this morning to convince the entire Council of your purpose in coming. So will the rest of your expedition, but in order to do that I have to take you to a safe place.” 

“That’s certainly fine with me,” Buck said. “It’s freezing down here.” 

Ranakatu pondered just where this safe place might be. It was certainly late enough that there would be few to see them in the corridors, but that few would be enough. Then an idea occurred to him and he smiled. It was so simple. “Come with me.” 

Ranakatu led them out of the dark chamber and up a long flight of stairs. He was very careful that no one saw them as yet and he took the lesser-used passages. He was successful; they met no one until they were at the guest chambers. The warrior standing in front of the door gaped at them in surprise, then he began to draw his weapon, a heavy-duty laser like the one Ranakatu had taken from the guard in the lower cell. 

“Put it away, Warrior,” Ranakatu said. “They are unarmed, have not tried to escape or harm me and if they had, I would have used the pistol I have in my possession.” 

“But they are humans!” 

“Indeed they are,” Ranakatu agreed. “But it is the Council of Elders that will decide their fate, not a warrior.” The elder decided on diplomacy, not wishing to name the queen in any duplicity until a full council meeting. 

The humans watched the verbal sparring with not a little concern, but they wisely kept still. 

“Right now, they will be safer with their companions. My beloved will stay with the intruders until they are summoned for the council meeting.” He paused, hoping he was sounding properly authoritarian. “To stay unbiased, I will not go in with the visitors but I put you in charge to make sure nothing happens to any of them. You will answer to the Council if anything does.” 

The warrior stammered and then nodded. “Yes, Elder.” 

In one respect, Ranakatu felt sorry for the young warrior. He was stuck between loyalties and in the middle of a political morass, but there was no help for it. The elder just hoped that the threat of a council censure was more powerful than the orders of the queen. “Good, let us get these humans into the guest chambers.” 

The guard nodded his affirmation and then turned the key that unlocked the door. He opened it and then motioned the two humans inside. 

“You will stay at this post until the visitors are summoned by the Council,” Ranakatu ordered. “Do not abandon your post.” He was very glad that his position was still respected and was confident that this guard would do just exactly as he ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Buck and Wilma walked into the room, Hawk rushed to them, with an exclamation of surprise and delight. Tigerman growled his pleasure from where he had been dozing. The others gathered around the human couple, also delighted at their return. The only one who didn’t look happy was the winged guard by the door, but after a brief explanation by his companion, he settled in his chair and glowered at the newcomers. 

“Where have you been? How did you get here? Are you all right?” The queries came fast and furious. 

“Whoa, one question at a time,” Buck said, feeling the joy in the room and basking in it. 

When basic questions had been answered and everyone was assured that the humans were none the worse for wear, Sky Mother took Wilma by the hand and led her back by the balcony where Mara had stood watching the exuberant proceedings. “Somehow I knew that you and Buck were safe,” she said softly. 

“Perhaps not entirely,” Wilma answered, remembering that short time when they weren’t sure what was going to happen to them. “It was a bit tenuous sitting in total darkness wondering if you were going to freeze to death or be executed. We came close to both.” 

“But you are safe for now,” Sky Mother reminded her. 

“Yes, we are.” Wilma turned to Mara who had been gazing intently at her. “You are the Elder Leader’s beloved?” she asked in the Tane-rapanui language. In the excitement of the moment, they had all been talking terra lingua. 

Mara nodded. 

“Then I will thank you for what your beloved did to help us. Things happened too quickly to properly thank him before we got here.” 

Again, Mara nodded, but could not bring herself to speak in the presence of the human female. An awkward moment passed. 

“Mara, it is as I have told you,” Sky Mother said. “These humans are not like those that caused the ancestors to flee Earth. They are our friends.” Again, Sky Mother took one of Wilma’s hands. “Your hands are like ice,” she said to the terran. “Let me get you something warm.” 

“Thank you, Sky Mother,” Wilma said. 

As Sky Mother walked away, Wilma wondered what to say to the Tane-rapanui. “It’s not the same as it was,” she finally said. 

“But after we left Earth, your people turned on one another, almost destroying each other!” 

“That is true, but we have grown from that.” Wilma paused. “It is hard to overcome centuries of warlike tendencies and suspicious natures, but we are trying.” She took a breath to gather a few thoughts together. “There is a new galactic entity made up of many different races trying to work together for the good of all. It’s hard, but we keep trying.” Wilma smiled softly. “Humans have their share of problems to overcome, just as many other species do. If we can all cooperate, perhaps someday there won’t be any more hatred or war.” Wilma stopped. It was the longest speech in the Tane-rapanui tongue she had made to date, and the most difficult. She felt as though she had totally botched it all. “I am not good at your language. I hope I said it right.” 

Mara nodded. “I think you did.” Her wings flexed a bit from her nervousness. 

Wilma couldn’t help it; she stared at the mottled gray and ivory-feathered appendages on Mara’s back. “Your wings are beautiful.” 

Mara felt self-conscious and colored slightly in her awkwardness. 

“May I touch them?” Wilma asked and then she, too, felt shy, wondering what in the world had possessed her. 

Mara looked at her in surprise and then nodded, partially unfurling her wings. 

Gently, delicately, Wilma reached out and touched the feathers, first with one finger and then with her hand. The touch was delicate, but Mara still flinched slightly before relaxing. 

“I’m sorry. I guess that was . . . bold of me,” Wilma said, pulling back. She berated herself for coming on so strong with someone who had been indoctrinated with centuries of hate and suspicion. 

“No,” Mara replied softly. “It is just that I have never been touched by a human before. After all the years of hearing about how evil your people are….” 

“Yes, I understand,” Wilma replied. 

“But I can tell you are not that way,” Mara hastened to say. “You may touch them again if you wish.” She smiled softly. “The coloring is from my mother’s side of the family.” The older birdwoman was quickly warming to this human female and she wondered if her male companion was as congenial. Glancing at the group of males, it appeared that he was. 

Wilma lightly stroked the soft feathers, imagining them holding someone like Sky Mother up in flight. It was a beautiful vision. Then she remembered her manners. “I’m sorry. I am Wilma Deering.” 

“And I am Mara, beloved of Elder Leader, Ranakatu,” she introduced herself formally. 

“That would make you like Sky Mother then, wouldn’t it?” 

“Not exactly, Wilma,” Sky Mother interjected, handing the terran a cup of warm liquid. “Leadership positions seem to have taken different directions among our two groups of the people. Although Mara appears to have the same abilities that I do.” 

“Oh. But Elder Leader is like Sky Father, right?” Wilma asked. 

“Yes,” both birdwomen said at the same time. 

Wilma smiled and then took a drink from her cup. She was beginning to like Mara as much as she did Sky Mother. Leera joined them and the four women talked together by the balcony. 

Buck had noticed Wilma’s absence from his side but wasn’t worried about it. He figured she would be able to warm up the Elder Leader’s wife to humans a whole lot better than he could and Buck was too busy answering questions anyway. Someone shoved a hot drink in his hands and he sipped it gratefully. 

After he had told of his and Wilma’s adventures in the dungeon and the subsequent rescue by Ranakatu, he began asking questions of his own. “Who is this queen that I heard mentioned?” 

“From what Mara has told us, she is something of a joint ruler with the Elder Council,” Sky Father explained. “Of late, though, she seems to have been attempting to gather all power to herself.” 

Buck drank more of his drink. “It would seem that such power included the decision to arbitrarily get rid of the two humans in the dungeon,” he said dryly. “I wonder what she hoped to gain from that.” 

“For one thing, having you and Wilma alive would negate all the propaganda that has been put out about how evil all humans are,” Hawk said. “By proving how quick and decisive she can be during times of danger, she draws the people to her. I suspect that by acting against you she also thought to undermine the Leadership Council’s authority even more.” 

Buck frowned. “I don’t like being a political football.” 

Hawk knew to what Buck was referring, and concurred immediately, using another of Buck’s idioms. “But the die is cast and we must follow this through.” 

“I know,” agreed Buck. 

“And there is this,” Sky Warrior said. “Mara mentioned that the scientists are resuming the experiments that Garo-tura began, trying to make the iniru-mata even more virulent among humans.” 

It was silent for a few seconds while Buck assimilated that information, then he spat out an expletive. He found an empty seat and sat down, rubbing his eyes and feeling tired in every part of his body. 

“Maybe that is the other reason we are here,” Sky Father said. “To prove that there is no longer any need for this measure.” 

Buck just sighed. “Maybe.” 

===================================

Arana paced her chambers, flapping her wings once in agitation. Her consort and the first counselor stood back, not saying anything. She stopped and glared at the two men. “You assured me the council was soft, weak and oblivious!” she shouted. 

“That was my perception, Highness,” the counselor said, his voice trembling slightly. “But apparently they have their spies to tell them what is going on, too.” 

She paced some more. “These visitors are dangerous. Apparently there is some kind of cooperation between humans and miru-moruku on other worlds or they wouldn’t have come here together,” she mused aloud. 

“That would make our experiments useless,” the counselor said. 

“Exactly,” Arana cried out, her anger almost uncontrollable. “And the propaganda and my revenge.” She gazed at the two men. “It was humans that killed our ancestors and drove them from our ancestral home and it was a human that destroyed my great-great grandfather, Garo-tura.” The counselor started to say something, but Arana cut him off. “Do not even begin to say anything about that being a fairy tale,” she said menacingly. “I know it is true. My many times great-grandmother Ava-iki said it happened.” She paused. “No one until now has had the courage or power to do anything about it.” Arana drew herself up to her full height. “And I will get my revenge.” She turned suddenly and bore down on the counselor. “What do the old laws say about humans in our city?” 

“I believe they are subject to death.” 

“Good. I have already taken care of that. And outsiders?” 

“Can only be accepted into the ranks of the people by the seeing,” the counselor said, reciting centuries old law. 

“Very good,” Arana replied with a smile. “And since these are miru-moruku, they will not have the seeing and we can deal with them as well.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Arana sat down, spreading her wings behind her. “Good. I do not want any of these people to leave our valley.” She paused. “At least not alive.” 

===============================

When Mara told Wilma what the scientific community was trying to accomplish, her response was not quite as vitriolic as Buck’s, but she was nevertheless appalled. Somehow, they would either have to convince these people to stop their efforts or get word to Earth’s scientists about this development. “And they feel this new garox—uh, iniru-mata will affect Draconians as well?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Mara said. “Anyone whose biological make-up is close to humans.” 

“But why Draconians?” Wilma asked. 

“Because we fear Draconians. They are aggressive and violent like humans.” Mara paused. “Like some humans anyway.” 

“And the queen is pushing this, correct?” Wilma asked.   
“Yes.” 

“Seems to me she is taking this revenge thing to the next level,” Wilma said, as much to herself as anyone else. 

“It has been rumored for years that the cause of the great scientist leader’s death was caused by a human and Queen Arana is a direct descendant of Garo-tura, the inventor of what you call garox.” 

Wilma’s eyes widened in alarm and her breath caught in her throat. She remembered what Buck had told her and realized the added danger he was in. She felt a touch on her hand and looked up to see Mara studying her. 

“You look to have seen a ghost,” she said. “What is it?” In the time that she had been with the human woman, she had felt of her concern, her genuine liking for the people and she had realized that humans were as complicated as Tane-rapanui. Some were compassionate and some were hard. Some were evil and some good. These two had come to do exactly what they claimed to be here for. But then there was the look of horror on the human’s face. And touching her brought Mara the feeling that Wilma knew something about this. “Wilma, what do you know about Garo-tura’s death? Is what the descendants claimed true?” 

Wilma felt the same empathic bond between Mara and herself as she had with Sky Mother. But could she trust her? The woman was already fairly sure she knew the answer. She took Mara’s hand and gazed into her eyes. “The answer will affect the man I love. Can I trust you?” 

Mara’s gaze flicked to Buck and then back to Wilma. Still she saw and felt only concern. There was no subterfuge, no deceit. This human woman feared for the life of her companion just as she herself feared for Ranakatu. Mara nodded. “I do not feel you are here to harm the people, so yes, you can trust me.” 

“The claim is true.” 

Mara sucked in her breath. “But how?” 

“The cure for garox addiction led to the inventor,” Sky Mother said. “In order to save the life of our adopted brother, we used the iniru-mata to send him to its source. His soul resided briefly in the mind of Garo-tura.” 

This time Mara turned and stared at Buck. “He caused the death of Garo-tura.” 

“Buck was torn between saving his own people, finding the cure for the addiction and trying not to cause harm,” Sky Mother said softly. “Garo-tura chose suicide. He did not have to. Your people can choose reconciliation or they can choose continued isolation and slow death.” She paused a beat. “I see that for our people in my dreams. We cannot stay isolated anymore. Too many of our people have died that way.” 

Mara said nothing for several moments. “Queen Arana would have gone down to the dungeons herself had she known this.” She glanced at Buck again. “He is not planning on telling this in the Council, is he?” 

“I am not sure, but I believe he was, Mara,” Sky Mother replied. “What will happen later this morning, I cannot tell. Dreams of the future are not exact and the relating of dreams sometimes brings changes that change the events to come. Perhaps what we all have to say in the council will help your people understand that revenge measures like the new iniru-mata are not the right answer.” 

“I hope so,” Mara said. And she realized that she meant it sincerely.


	12. Chapter 12

Mara could see the wisdom of what Sky Mother was saying. “Is seeing common among your group of the people?”

“That is how the choosing of Sky Mother and Sky Father is done,” Sky Mother explained. “But many of our people ‘feel’ even if they do not ‘see.’” 

Mara shook her head. “I know in the past, many, if not most of the people could at least form empathic bonds. My beloved and I can actually hear each other at times. But so many have lost that gift.” 

“It was only an empathic bonding among my people,” Hawk said, having just joined the group of women. “My Koori and I could not read each other’s thoughts but we sensed each other’s moods and presence. Koori could sometimes influence the behavior of lower forms of life.” 

“Most of the elders now have to take the iniru-mata to ‘see’ or dream,” Mara said. 

“Then that’s what its original use was?” Wilma asked, wondering if that was what Buck had been eluding to at times after his garox induced ‘trip.’ 

Mara nodded. “Garo-tura somehow found out that is was highly addictive to humans. I don’t know how he did that, only that he did.” She gazed curiously at Sky Mother. “You do not have iniru-mata.” 

“No. We simply choose those most capable of establishing the most powerful empathic bonds to be our leaders.” 

“I guess that would be what we humans would call selective genetics,” Wilma said.   
“In my day it was survival of the fittest,” Buck interjected, also joining the group. To Wilma’s eye, he looked discouraged as well as exhausted. 

“It is ironic,” Mara said somberly. “The few miru-moruku we have here have been taught that they do not have the gifts. And it is you who have the gifts even more than we do.” She smiled. “It is as though we have relied only on our wings, while you who have no wings have relied on and increased your other gifts.” 

“Maybe that is so; maybe it is something else,” Sky Mother said. She looked over the group. “I believe that if we are to attend a council in a few hours, we must get some rest.” 

While most were still keyed up over the events of the past hours, no one disagreed. Everyone found comfortable places and made the attempt to rest. Buck finally fell asleep on a backless sofa that he shared with Wilma. His last waking thought was that he could learn to like these kinds of sleeping arrangements. 

=============================

“Your Highness, the acting Elder Leader took the humans from their cell during the night,” the royal guard said with a bow. It was still dark outside, but the first light was tingeing the tops of the far mountains a deep golden orange. 

“What? The vermin were supposed to have been killed by now,” Arana growled. 

“Apparently the warrior was unsuccessful. He was found in the cell only a few moments ago.” 

“Alive or dead?” Arana asked hopefully. 

“Alive, Your Highness,” Havianu, the guard said, refraining from cringing at the blow-up he knew was coming soon. The queen appeared calm on the outside, but he knew her enough to see the signs. 

“Too bad. If Ranakatu or the humans had killed him, then I would have had all that was needed to get rid of all three of them,” Arana said dourly. She paced, felt the small life in her womb and stopped. She had to consolidate her power before this baby was born. “Is he still down there?” 

“I do not believe so, Your Highness,” Havianu answered. 

“Well, kill him and take his body back down there. Have him ‘discovered’ just before the council. At the very least, there will be two humans on which to test the new iniru-mata.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Suddenly something occurred to Arana. “Where are the humans now?” 

“They are in the guest chambers with the rest of the group of visitors.” 

Arana couldn’t help it; she laughed. “Why that devious old tirantin. If I wasn’t so angry I could almost admire him.” She paused and paced again. “I’ll have him, too, before the day is over.” She laughed again. “I have been told that the visitors have claimed this human male to have been adopted into their group.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Arana brightened. “Well, I just suppose he will have to prove it,” she said. 

Bowing, Havianu simply said, “Yes, Your Highness, I suppose he will.” 

“That will be most interesting.”

==========================

At least the guards knocked before they entered, but even so, Buck was still struggling to come fully awake as the Tane-rapanui stood in the middle of the room demanding their attendance at a full council of elders. Wilma sat on the edge of the sofa, rubbing her eyes. Buck got up and did the same. 

Even as the warrior guards fumed at the group’s slowness, Buck stumbled into the bathroom and did what he could to clean up in a scant few minutes. The rest did the same and by the time the guards were ready to bodily toss them from the room, Buck felt he could at least pass for someone who was fully conscious. 

They walked down a fairly wide, well-lit corridor into a large room filled with richly upholstered, low backed chairs that sat on rows of raised rock flooring all the way to the back walls of the circular room, like a small amphitheater. It looked vaguely familiar. At the far end of the room sat an elegantly attired Tane-rapanui female, her demeanor haughty, her eyes cold. Near her sat an older birdman who reminded Buck of Sky Father. He saw that it was Ranakatu, almost unrecognizable in his robes of office. Other, similarly dressed Tane-rapanui sat in chairs behind them. For the most part, their eyes were round with curiosity, but some held fear in their countenances. 

Sky Mother, Sky Father and the other Tane-rapanui were shown to seats that were near what appeared to be a large pit emitting a curious blue glow. Two young Tane-rapanui males were tending it, gathering bluish-white stones at the edge. Wisps of smoke wafted from its interior. Buck had an eerie feeling about it and wondered wryly if he and Wilma were going to be sacrificed to it like some Hawaiian virgin to Pele. 

Buck, Wilma and Tigerman were left standing. The Rrilling growled softly at the very obvious affront. 

“Just cool it, pal,” Buck murmured. “It’s their show after all.” 

Hawk saw what was happening and immediately got up from his chair and stood near Buck. The others did the same. 

“Thanks, guys,” Buck said. “Really appreciate the gesture.” 

“As you would say; we are in this together,” replied Hawk. 

The elder leader saw their action and smiled softly. Ranakatu saw his beloved enter the room and take a seat in one of the higher rows. As soon as the girl, Miru was brought they could begin. Her Highness looked ready to chew one of the iniru-mata rocks, but still he knew that she probably had some surprise to throw at them. Mostly likely in the form of the now dead guard he had sent for. The warrior had been found dead, but the body was still warm. Ranakatu had ordered the corpse taken to the doctor to verify his summations as to the time of death. That charge by the queen could be easily countered, but the humans? Ranakatu sighed softly. That would be a more difficult issue to solve. He would have to leave it to Make-Make to decide. And at this point, he didn’t have a clear notion as to the solution to the problem. One thing was certain, though, these people were totally loyal to one another and it would be pandemonium if the humans were sentenced to death. 

Miru was escorted into the room and a chair indicated for her use. She glanced at him and at the visitors standing nearby and then demurely sat down. Ranakatu gave the signal and one of the younger elders got up and officially began the council. 

After the elder sat down, Ranakatu stood up, unfurled his wings, then folded them against his back, clearing his throat. “I have ordered this council due to the extremely unusual circumstances that occurred yesterday,” he began. “Circumstances that we were not even told of when they happened.” He looked pointedly at the queen when he said that. She gazed back at him steadily, no expression but haughty superiority. “These visitors bring with them monumental news. We are here today to judge how we will receive that news and what course of action we will take in regards to it,” continued the elder. “Leaders from two groups of the people stand before us, along with leaders of two other races,” Ranakatu said. 

He knew he was taking a chance on the last, but felt that if the two humans and the Rrilling were not important in their own cultures they would not be here. He glanced at the faces of his fellow elders and wondered if he should have done more than just inform them of the time and importance of the meeting. But then again, he didn’t want to be accused of trying to bias the council. He was pulled up quickly by an outburst from the queen. 

“One of these races being human!” Arana rose from her throne-like seat in righteous indignation. “What do the laws say about humans in our valley, Counselor?” she asked a birdman sitting nearby. 

Valiano, the first counselor to the queen, stood up. “The law proscribes death, Your Highness.” 

“And what does the law proscribe for murderers?” Arana asked. 

“That, too, is punishable by death,” Valiano said in an almost rehearsed way. 

Ranakatu knew what the second question referred to. “We will do everything in an orderly manner here, Your Highness. This is an extraordinary council based on extraordinary events, so the decision as to what to do with the humans will come after all evidence is heard.” 

“They are humans and they are murderers!” Valiano cried out. 

“Are you speaking generically or specifically?” the Elder Leader asked mildly. 

“Specifically. These two humans killed a guard and escaped to join their friends,” the counselor elaborated. “And you, Elder Leader, helped them.” 

There were murmurs and grumbling in the chambers. They quieted when Ranakatu turned to face his fellow elders. “I went down to see the humans when I was finally told about our visitors and discovered one of the queen’s guards attempting to kill the two unarmed humans where they sat in the lower unlit prison caves. I stunned him and took the prisoners to stay with the rest of the diplomatic expedition. The warrior was very much alive when I left him in the cave.” Ranakatu gazed calmly at the counselor. “How did you know about the death, Counselor? When I sent for him to appear here in the Council and he was found dead, I had his body taken to the chief doctor for examination.” 

“One of the guards went down and checked this morning and found him,” Valiano replied quickly, stammering over his first words. “He have left him there to go and report the murder.” 

“He must have, although any examination at all would have revealed that he had very recently been murdered. The body was still warm. I have the doctor’s preliminary notes here,” Ranakatu said, holding up a small clipboard. “Perhaps we should talk to that guard who found him. Maybe he can shed some light on the real murderer.” The Elder Leader sat back down and let that sink in for a moment. “Now Counselor, tell me what the laws say about envoys from other clans of the people.” 

Valiano looked startled, then thoughtful. “They are to be afforded the utmost courtesy and respect whether winged Tane-rapanui or miru-moruku.” 

“Exactly,” said Ranakatu said. 

“But they brought humans!” the queen cried out. 

“Again, envoys from other members of the Tane-rapanui community will be treated with respect and dignity. We will find out why they chose to include humans in their expedition and decide what to do then.” Ranakatu turned and looked at his brethren elders. “Do you agree to this?” he asked them. 

Some nodded immediately, others looked at each other before giving their assent. 

Ranakatu turned to the group of visitors. “Who serves as spokesman for your envoy?” 

“We do not have a spokesman, Elder Leader. We have worked well together without a designated leader,” Sky Father said, “But I will act in the capacity of spokesman for now.” 

“Very well, please tell the council why you are here, while someone brings three more chairs for all the members of your group.” 

“Our thanks, Elder Leader,” Sky Father said, pleased at the concession that Ranakatu was making for Buck, Wilma and Tigerman. 

“I am Sky Father and, with my beloved, the equivalent of Elder Leader among my people on Mendalis.” He proceeded to introduce all of the members of the expedition including Buck, Wilma and Tigerman. “Our people on Mendalis have hoped, dreamed and prayed to Make-Make that we were not the only group of the people left in the galaxy, all the while fearing that we would be discovered by the humans that inhabited our planet in increasing numbers. The humans on our planet were especially frightening, not because they were human, but because they were led by a man who believed that all other species were inferior.” 

Miru, listening intently, started at Sky Father’s last statement. That sounded a little bit like what was happening here among her people. 

“During a time when the persecutions were getting worse, my beloved, the spiritual leader and healer among our people began dreaming that a human would come and find us. Despite what was going on, the dreams gave her hope that we could somehow reconcile with humans, come out of our isolation and be free to find other Tane-rapanui groups.” His voice softened. “These dreams were unlike others which had been somewhat tenuous. This one was vivid. So much so, that Sky Mother recognized the human when he did come among us.” He turned and pointed. “Captain Rogers.” 

“You are telling me that your beloved has had a true seeing?” one of the elders asked. The council members gazed at them in disbelief. 

“Of course,” Sky Father replied. “Even our Sky Warriors sometimes have foretelling dreams.” Before he could begin again, he was questioned further. He was only able to get out the essentials of the story on their dealings with Buck, Hawk and Wilma. As soon as Sky Father mentioned Hawk and a bit of his background, the elders pounced on it. 

“Why are you the only one left?” he was asked. 

“Because my people dwindled on our world and were finally massacred,” Hawk answered. 

“Who massacred them?” Valiano asked. 

Hawk answered truthfully and was met with self-satisfied and triumphant smiles. This was not going well, he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Hawk sighed and continued his story from where he left off. 

“Who captured you?” 

Again, he answered truthfully and was met with more triumphant looks. 

“Why do you call this human ‘friend’?” 

That was the opening Hawk was looking for and he explained how their friendship grew and developed. “Hatred can be replaced with friendship,” he said in conclusion. “Buck and the other humans on the Searcher promised we would look for more of my people and they have kept that promise. I have lived and worked among humans for over a year and a half now and I have found more of my people and I have found purpose to my life. Is that a bad thing?” To his irritation, none of the elders except Ranakatu seemed to agree. 

Thus the morning passed with continued questions to Hawk and the others, and only those answers that pleased the elders seemed to be considered. 

“They are obsessed,” Creel muttered at one point. 

“Or under the pay of the White Witch over there,” Buck muttered, gesturing to Arana, who happened to be wearing white robes. 

Finally, during a lull, Wilma stepped forward. “Elder Leader,” she began. “It is apparent that no one here is open-minded enough to see that cooperation and reconciliation work.” 

“Why do you say that?” another elder asked testily. 

“Because if you were seeing with half an eye open, you would see that we are friends. We are loyal to one another and devoted to peaceful cooperation.” She pointed to Miru. “Even one of your youth can see what has happened among us.” She paused. “Why can’t you? Why is it so hard to see that isolation is death?” This brought more protests. 

Sky Mother stepped forward and sang some of the ancestral teaching songs, soothing the assemblage and showing them that the Mendalis Tane-rapanui had kept the old ways as well as learning new. All listened, some even nodded in agreement, but the interrogations continued and all questions continued in the same tenor as before. 

Buck studied the elders. Some few of them seemed to believe what he and Sky Mother, Sky Father, Hawk and the others had told them, but most of them appeared unimpressed, determined in their age-old prejudices and beliefs. Worse, about half of them were looking on the Mendalis and Throm Tane-rapanui as they would little children, indulgent, but at the end of their patience. 

“My comrades,” Ranakatu finally interjected after more vitriolic denunciations of humans and their allies. “We have to see this visit for what it is—an offer to work together to find the rest of our people. To know what happened to all of our brethren who left Earth.” 

“We know what happened to the rest!” a middle-aged elder shouted. “They ended up like the miru-moruku on Throm. You heard the warrior. A human killed his beloved; humans destroyed the rest of his people.” 

“What more do we need,” the queen said, her voice surprisingly calm. “I say it is time to vote.” 

All seemed to agree with this comment. Buck did not have a good feeling about this. That a group could be so obtuse simply astonished him, but sadly, it was not without precedent. 

Ranakatu sighed. “Very well. We will vote.” He had hoped that the story these visitors had told would break the hold that the queen had established, but apparently she had been gathering power to herself in ways he had not even thought of. The elder leader wondered how many of his colleagues in the council were now on her payroll. As he called roll, the other elders, then the queen and her chief counselor voted. In the end, more than half of the council voted to keep their self-imposed isolation. 

Buck leaned over and whispered to Hawk. “They are going to ban us from leaving.” 

“I would not doubt it, but what about the Searcher?” 

“I don’t know, but they have managed to keep star craft away for several hundred years. I don’t doubt they can continue to do so,” Buck replied. 

“But in the end it will only bring a retaliation that will destroy them,” Hawk said. 

“I agree.” 

“We have to be able to leave,” the birdman said. “But how can we convince them.” 

“I am trying to remember how I convinced the people of Mendalis.” 

“By your willingness to help them and not fight them,” Hawk responded. “But we have all tried to help them here.” 

“Let me think.” 

Ranakatu looked at the group of visitors. “Do you have any thoughts to impart about the vote?” 

“No, other than that it’s time for us to leave. We can offer nothing else to help the Tane-rapanui of Rrilling,” Hawk said decisively. 

“No! If they leave then others will find out about us and what we fear the most will happen,” a younger elder cried. 

“Is this an item to vote upon?” Ranakatu asked wearily. 

“Yes!” the elder agreed. 

“Very well, then, we will vote on it,” he said, looking apologetically at the group in front of him. 

Buck had a pretty good idea what the vote would end up being. In a few minutes he was dismayed to find that he was right. They were banned from leaving the valley. 

“I assume you realize that a very large galactic starship brought us here,” Wilma said tersely. “When we don’t return, they will search for us.” 

“And meet the same fate as other atmospheric and space vessels that have tried to infiltrate our valley,” the queen retorted, her demeanor smug and self-assured. “And we have only to plant your things somewhere outside of the valley where they will be found in the spring and your people will think, just as the Draconians have in the past, that the explorers died in the winter storms and were eaten by wild animals.” She sat back and looked demure. “I am sure we can find the means to make it look very authentic.” 

Buck was stunned. He knew what the next vote would be and even if it didn’t go according to what Arana wanted, she would find a way to kill all of them off. “I have been adopted into another tribe of Tane-rapanui. What is the law governing adoption into this clan of the people?” he asked suddenly, the idea coming so spontaneously it astonished even him. 

Hawk looked at him in surprise, and then comprehension dawned. He was not sure that Buck realized the full impact of what he was proposing to do. He turned his back on the assemblage and faced the terran. “Buck, do you realize what this entails?” He didn’t wait for an answer from his friend. “Let me do this adoption initiation.” 

“No, Hawk,” Buck hissed, glancing nervously at the queen and elders. “Don’t you see? It has to be a human. If I am adopted into this group, then the rest of you will be safe. Wilma will be safe. They can’t argue a great deal if a human can pass this test.” 

Hawk laid his hands on Buck’s shoulders. “It means taking the garox. That was what Mara explained to us before you and Wilma were rescued. The seeing almost never occurs here without the help of the iniru-mata. At least for them, and I suspect that the same would apply for you.” Buck turned pale and shuddered slightly. “Do you understand now?” Hawk asked gently. 

Buck nodded, unable to speak. Fear filled him; bound his tongue for a moment. “But there is no other way,” he finally said, when he had reined in his horror. “If you did this, it would only give legitimacy to you and the rest of your people. What about Wilma?” 

With his hands still resting on Buck’s shoulders, Hawk nodded sadly. He knew Buck was right. The two humans would still be slaughtered no matter if all of the Tane-rapanui participated in a seeing. “I wish I could do this for you,” he said almost inaudibly. 

Buck smiled softly. “So do I, Hawk. So do I.” 

Ranakatu had been watching the short exchange, wondering about this human. One thing he saw for sure; the birdman had not been exaggerating. He had a genuine friendship with the human. Next he wondered at the human’s audacity. Could this terran actually have a seeing? It flew in the face of history and custom. But if Buck Rogers’ plan didn’t work, pandemonium would reign. It would reign even if the terran didn’t go through with this. It was clear the visiting miru-moruku would fight for their human friends. He also knew Arana would push for the deaths of these humans, or worse, their participation in the experiments with the new iniru-mata. She would probably get her way, too. When Hawk had turned back toward the elders, Ranakatu continued, “Anyone who wishes to join the people of Rrilling must be capable of ‘seeing’ and have a true seeing in a council of elders.” 

“That is only for Tane-rapanui!” the queen protested vehemently. 

“Does the law say that is it only for Tane-rapanui, Counselor?” the Elder Leader asked Valiano. He glanced at the human in approval. 

“No, it does not.” There were murmurs, most of disapproval, but some of curiosity. “But….” 

“Almost all of these people have had true seeing,” Buck said evenly, interrupting the counselor, pointing to his companions. He had, for the time being, shoved his fears back into the far recesses of his brain. 

“Despite your tales, that is impossible!” an older councilman protested. “These are only miru-moruku.” 

Buck folded his arms over his chest. “And why is it impossible? Surely you don’t think they lied to you,” he said, nodding his head toward Sky Mother and Sky Father. 

“Because most of the people have seeings after the ingestion of iniru-mata. Miru-moruku do not have the capability of seeings even with the iniru-mata,” the councilman continued. 

The more Buck learned, the more he was surprised at the divergent paths that these several groups of the people had taken over the years. Of course, he shouldn’t be, he just had to look at paths humans had taken in an even shorter time. “But these people do not have iniru-mata available to them. Their seeing is natural, coming when there is need.” He paused, and then he began to laugh, unable to stop for a moment. After a few moments, he sobered and gazed directly at the queen. “They don’t have wings, but in every other regard they are Tane-rapanui. And it appears they have the ancient talents you people seem to have lost.” He knew he was antagonizing this council, but he couldn’t help it. There was absolutely nothing to lose at this juncture. He felt someone’s hand on his arm and realized it was Wilma’s, but he ignored it, only taking comfort in her proximity. 

“How dare you!” Queen Arana declared. 

“How dare I?” Buck repeated. “Of course I dare. I dare, because I am an adopted member of the Mendalis Tane-rapanui, and my beloved is adopted by virtue of her relationship to me.” 

Wilma gazed at him curiously for a moment, but let none of her surprise show on her face. Well, what a time to finally come to a realization. Then she understood that Buck was trying to protect her. What she thought he was proposing to do was partly to protect her. She gazed at him appreciatively, her feelings close to the surface, but Buck was concentrating on the queen and the Elders. 

“So this whole group has legitimacy in your clan of the people,” Buck added. 

“That joining is not official. It can’t be official. There must be the seeing,” one of the elders declared. “That a Tane-rapanui cousin could have a seeing is possible, that a human could have one is a travesty of logic.” 

Sky Mother stepped forward and looked at Buck, her face a mixture of fear and pride. Buck just gave Sky Mother a thumbs-up signal and then shot the elder a disdainful look. “I have had a seeing, Elder, have you?” 

Several elders jumped to their feet in protest. The queen shouted out epitaphs that Buck didn’t know or even want to know. Ranakatu simply studied him. 

“Buck, do you know what you are doing?” Creel leaned over and asked. 

“Sure hope so,” Buck answered. “But we’ve got to do something or we’ll be dead within a week and our bones rotting out there on a mountain peak by spring. And even more people might die when they try to find us.” 

When the shouting and murmuring settled, Buck walked toward the Elder Leader and stopped several feet in front of his chair. “I wish to be joined to this group of the Tane-rapanui,” he said quietly. He consciously took a deep breath to still the anxiety he was feeling. 

Ranakatu nodded. He realized it was something that must be and could only hope that Make-Make knew what he was doing. “Are you like these with whom you came, or do you need the iniru-mata for a true seeing?” 

His heart skipped several beats as raw fear filled his soul again. He took a deep breath to suppress it. “The seeing is a private thing, known only to the seer, usually in the dreams, sometimes in daytime visions,” Buck said, wondering if the elder leader would have to do what Sky Mother and the rest had done when he had followed the garox to Garo-tura. By touch. 

“Not here, Captain Rogers,” the Elder Leader said, getting up from his chair. “Let me show you.” Some of the other members of the council murmured their displeasure, but they didn’t do anything to stop Ranakatu. Buck followed him to the large open cavity in the middle of the room. The only thing that kept anyone from falling in was a waist high railing that ringed the pit. The fumes almost made him choke. On the other side several young Tane-rapanui were gathering bluish rocks and stacking them at the edge of the pit. “These stones are the origin of the iniru-mata. When they are burned in the Cauldron of Visions, it creates the ability for those nearby to see what an individual is seeing. Some of our people can simply stand by the pit for the visions to be seen by those in the room. Can you?” 

Buck was still internalizing just what this was going to entail. The fear threatened to swallow him up. It was almost impossible to suppress the memories of his past addiction. “No,” he whispered. Then he got hold of his emotions and answered a bit louder. “I have only had a seeing with the garox . . . uh, I mean the iniru-mata.” _Oh, God, help me to stand up to this_. All he wanted to do was run away. He remembered his ordeal to kick the garox addiction. He remembered the pain, helplessness and humiliation. He remembered and wished he could forget. He thought it was over with when he was finally free. Now? To willingly take in that which he considered worse than death was scaring him spitless. His stomach churned and he gulped in a deep breath to get control of himself. Slowly, he succeeded and turned to Ranakatu. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Then that will be the only way you can experience a seeing here,” Ranakatu said, noticing the agitation the human must be feeling on his face. He wondered just how this human came to figure out the means of seeing when the rest of the Tane-rapanui with him didn’t even have knowledge of the iniru-mata’s use, except as something to destroy humans. Buck Rogers told him he had had a seeing with iniru-mata. The only humans that would be knowledgeable of the iniru-mata would be those who had become addicted to its derivative and this one didn’t have the symptoms. Ranakatu mentally shrugged. Any questions would be answered in the seeing, he suspected. 

Buck nodded. “Very well,” he said softly. He was dismayed to hear a trembling in his voice. “Let’s get this over with, Elder Leader.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sky Mother was by his side. “Buck,” she whispered as Ranakatu turned to give orders. She pulled her hand from a pocket of her robe of authority. When she opened it, Buck saw a small packet with a vial in it. 

“What?” he asked, incredulous. He recognized it. 

“I got this from the Earth doctor, Dr. Goodfellow,” she said in terra lingua. “I knew we were coming among the inventors of the garox. I wanted this antidote just in case.” She paused briefly and then finished as Ranakatu turned back to them. “I will give it to you after the seeing.” 

Buck looked at her in deep gratitude. “Thank you,” he whispered, the Tane-rapanui woman’s foresight giving him a slight reassurance. 

She put the vial away. “My dreams led us here and they were not dreams of defeat. They were dreams of triumph.” She looked at him as a mother would gaze on a son. “You can do this, Buck. You did it before.” 

“I didn’t have anything to lose, then, Sky Mother,” Buck said tonelessly. 

Wilma threw her arms around him and kissed him. When she drew back there were unshed tears in her eyes. “Yes, you did, Buck Rogers. And you still do....” 

Buck gazed at her appreciatively. “I know.” His voice was husky with emotion. 

Hawk was also by his side. “I will be nearby, Buck. Call me if you need help.” 

“You may have to have your own seeing,” Buck replied. Then he added, “And you might have to fight your way out if this doesn’t work.” 

“I understand.” 

“I have sent for the iniru-mata,” Ranakatu told him, ignoring the fact that they had been conversing in another language. “It is the most pure form, used only for seeings of this nature. It will be here in a moment.” 

He looked into Buck’s eyes. “And I sincerely hope there will not be a need to fight your way out of here,” he added in a whisper. 

Buck’s eyes widened in surprise. “You understood that?” 

“I understand terra lingua, but do not readily speak it,” the elder leader said. He gazed at the rest of the visitors. “You must return to your seats. This seeing has to be accomplished by the applicant alone; the seer must receive no help.” He turned to the young men at the edge of the pit. “Burn the stones.” The boys intoned words that Buck couldn’t quite understand and then carefully tipped the blue stones into the pit. Another youth brought in a torch and with what sounded like a prayer, he waved the torch side to side and then threw it down on top of the rocks. The stones immediately sparked and then began belching out thick, bluish smoke. It was cloying and Buck coughed, unable to stop for a moment. The rocks in the bottom of the pit glowed with an ethereal fire, like incandescent lava flowing into the shapes of subterranean animals. 

“Are you seeing anything?” Ranakatu asked. 

“No, just the rocks making weird shapes,” Buck said, hoping that he could have said yes. As the room filled with smoke, he watched with horror the approach of a Tane-rapanui with a vial in his hands. Willing himself to calm down, Buck kept telling himself that Sky Mother had the antidote and would be giving it to him when he was finished. Then it occurred to him that he might not even be successful. That was even more frightening than taking the iniru-mata was. Buck stood at the railing of the pit watching the smoke curl around his feet and then continue through the room. He felt light-headed, but he was not seeing anything other than what was in the room. 

Ranakatu addressed the assemblage. “The terran, Buck Rogers, is about to undergo a seeing to determine his right to join the people. If there are any who object, let their voices now be heard.” 

Surprising to Ranakatu, there was not one word spoken, not even from Arana. He wondered about that, but it was too late to stop the ritual in order to investigate. Then it dawned on him that she and the others truly thought he would fail, being human, and then she would have her way with him and his beloved. The elder leader pulled out a vial and prepared it for use. Looking at the human, he asked, “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Buck answered calmly. Inside, he was anything but calm. 

Ranakatu saw the human’s hands tremble slightly and understood then that Buck Rogers knew all about the iniru-mata. But Ranakatu put that from his mind. He had to focus on this ritual. The elder leader intoned a prayer to Make-Make that this be a true seeing, even as he silently willed that all of this would be to the good of the people. Then he stuck the needle into the human’s arm. “Let there be a true seeing!” he cried to the assembled council and stepped away from Buck Rogers, who was resigned, waiting. 

For several moments nothing happened, Buck simply stood hanging onto the railing watching the smoke rise into his face and the smoldering rocks speak words of fear into his soul. Then he was transported to an airstrip in Colorado where he saw a damaged fighter jet desperately trying to make a landing careening toward him. The landing gear had not deployed and the jet skidded on its belly, sparks flying across the concrete from the tortured metal. It surged toward him with the speed and terrible power of a tornado. Buck cried out even as he tried to dodge the inevitable. Falling to the ground, he choked on the smoke and jet fuel fumes that seemed to saturate every cell in his body. The heat was almost unbearable and he rolled over trying to get air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. He saw a mushroom-shaped cloud in the distance and there was even more heat. Bodies melted around him and he screamed as he witnessed the full horror of the holocaust he had missed before. Trees wilted and then burst into flame and ash, almost in the same instant. He saw buildings crumble, people walking dead, burned almost to ash, crying for help that couldn’t come. Screams, moans, curses; the gut wrenching, metallic smell of blood, burnt flesh and the stench of decimated metal, plastic and cloth. It assaulted his senses, threatened his sanity. Buck tried to look away, but he could not. Grabbing on to the railing, he stood again and stared into the pit.

Then the air cleared and he was looking over a different battlefield. There were more jets overhead, older ones, maybe World War II, and tanks on the ground, men with bazookas, machine guns and rifles racing across a field toward one another. With cries of impending doom they clashed, fought, and killed each other. Blood ran over the ground, churning with mud, mixing with the tears that seemed to fall from the sky. The booming of artillery deafened him and Buck crouched, covering his ears as the screams of dying men and dying machines filled the very fiber of his soul. His mental eyes flew through scenes of carnage that seemed to get more and more primitive but never lessened in their intensity. Arrows flew to their targets, into soft flesh that quivered at the mortal violation. Even as they were dying, some of the warriors were trying to kill those who had killed them. Bearded men in leather jerkins slashed and stabbed at men in fur coverings. Screams of hatred vied with screams of agony. He was seeing a panorama of gore, blood and insanity. 

Men in feathers and cloth chased Tane-rapanui in the dark night. The bird people easily escaped into the sky, but occasionally a few fell with arrows protruding from their breasts. Soon the scene of hatred and insanity repeated on the mountains of a distant land. Birdpeople dropping rock bombs on their tormentors…children with feathered wings ambushed and taken from their families, held captive and made to mate with those envying them their wings. He heard the cries of the anguished young ones and Buck felt the tears slick on his cheeks. He heard the moans of pain and realized they were his. Crouching on the ground, he willed the seeing to stop, but it wouldn’t. 

“What is all of this he is seeing?” a voice called out of the swirling blue smoke. “The human is not close enough to the pit for the smoke to have the greatest advantage for us to see.” 

But Ranakatu saw and all who had some vestige of sight saw; the visiting Tane-rapanui saw; the human who was the conduit most definitely saw. Slowly, the seeing of one human became a seeing of two races and it was in the smoke for all to witness who had eyes to see. Ranakatu was amazed at the clarity of the seeing, amazed and appalled. 

Ranakatu saw carnage in the blue mists; he saw the death and destruction of hundreds of thousands of humans. He saw the death among his own ancestors and the battles fought between his kind and the humans, the exodus from place to place and finally the help of the insect-like benefactors from far away. Ultimately, there was the flight to the stars and to the promise of peace. But there was no peace. In his own mind and then in the smoke of the pit, Ranakatu saw death when their star-going benefactors exacted payment from the Tane-rapanui, mercenary payment which his people were unwilling to give. He saw the battles in the smoke, the carnage among the stars, the death of more of his people. Death not at the hands of humans, but from those who had claimed to help his people. Finally, there was the last confrontation when Star Warrior, Mana-araki flew the great ship into an even greater planet. The stick-like warriors all died, his people who were left fled, hopefully to join those who had fled before the great battle. Star travel was abandoned, the people hid wherever they were and there was a sad semblance of peace, with the forgetting of the conflagration among the stars. 

Buck cried out as though in great pain. He lay curled up on the ground, his hands covering his ears. 

Wilma was the closest. She leaped to Buck’s side, saw his contorted features and through her tears tried to gather him in her arms. She had seen little of what he was seeing at first, until others, probably Sky Mother and Sky Father, gauging by their closed-eyed concentration, had augmented the vision and then she had seen the horror of Buck’s ‘sight’ in the swirling blue smoke. 

“No, Wilma, we must let this continue to the conclusion. Make-Make will decide when that conclusion is,” Sky Mother said quietly. They helped Buck to the edge of the pit; then Sky Mother pulled Wilma away. Tears coursed down each woman’s cheeks. The pictures in the smoke clarified, but the carnage and destruction had vanished already and there was something else to see. Buck grasped the metal railing as the seeing continued. 

He felt hands on either side of him, soft hands guiding him and then he saw an old woman in a crowded Delhi street giving water to a dying man. Others like her changed wounds, bathed babies and brought the destitute and orphans into shelter. 

He saw a mother with several children, reading to them, then he realized it was his mother. The wonders of Narnia, the jungles of Africa, the skies of Pern all opened up to him. He laughed with his brother and sister as they all tried to see how long their Oreo cookies would last in a milk-dunking contest. The hands of a benevolent, but tough coach showed him how to hold a football, a teacher stayed after school for a few minutes to show him how to solve an equation. Friends and family, Jennifer; times on the beach, times camping, oh, so many times camping; poison oak and mosquitoes, campfires and marshmallows; Buck smiled at the memories. 

He saw a musician on a stage in a concert center singing about eagles, hawks, dolphins and mountains. Singing a song of freedom and peaceful coexistence. Then he was in space, among the stars. He almost couldn’t breathe; it was so wonderful. 

“Stop this! It is nonsense and changes nothing!” Queen Arana cried out. “You saw what humans did. You saw their evil, destructive natures! You have seen it from a human,” she added, standing up in her rage. “What more do you need? They must be destroyed!” 

Buck heard the cries of the queen but he couldn’t understand what she was saying. It was lost in the seeing of his memories and the wonder that his life had brought him. The joy was as exquisite as the pain of the previous memories had been and he felt a twinge of annoyance at this tiny interruption. The stars began shifting, sliding away and he was further annoyed. 

“No, Arana,” Ranakatu said, consciously deleting the honorific, “Only Make-Make decides when this ends and it is not over yet. The human, as with any Tane-rapanui, must be allowed to complete the journey of the seeing.” 

Buck felt himself carried to Bosk, knew again the anguish of the garox addiction, the pain it brought others. The smoke swirled thick and cloying as the young Tane-rapanui threw in more of the iniru-mata stones. Puffs of smoke hit him in the face, filled his lungs and Buck thought he was floating away from the room. He had wings. No, he was in the mind of someone with wings. It was Garo-tura! The Tane-rapanui scientist got up in the early morning hours and studied his equations. Buck didn’t remember this from the first time. The scientist walked into this very room, to the pit and studied the smoldering rocks. He smiled to himself, seeing the seeds of destruction for the human race in the whispering blue smoke. The pit told him of conquest and consequent recolonization of Earth. It told of triumph and sweet victory. 

Some of the smoke hit him in the face and he saw the destruction of the humans by their own hands and he was startled, just as he had been when the Elder Leader had told him of the imminent destruction of Earth’s humans. Would they do for him what he had been working so hard for these past few years to accomplish? But in so doing, the very planet was being destroyed. More smoke wafted from the pit. More visions filled his mind. Some humans would survive. So be it. He would prepare his invention for that eventual future. It would make it easier to destroy them if there were just a few. 

Garo-tura had used the last extant starship to capture several humans from a remote part of Earth to experiment on. There would be no more journeys. The ship had been destroyed; their home was secure from retaliation. The humans didn’t have the technology to follow anyway. What? A few nations sending up limited range space ships? It was laughable. They were pitiful. They were despicable. It would be a pleasure to rid the galaxy of the hated vermin. He watched as one ship lifted from the sands of a well-lit beach and slid slowly through the skies. One human doing what all of the Tane-rapanui had done centuries before. And as he watched, he saw that even that endeavor was a failure. He smiled. One less human. The blue smoke showed him no more. 

Suddenly, Garo-tura felt another presence and looked about the room. No one was there. He looked back into the pit and felt a quick pain between his eyes. It was gone in an instant, but it left him feeling slightly weak and nauseated in its intensity. The smoke drifted away and Garo-tura felt tired. It was time to return to his personal chambers; time to return to Ava-iki, his beloved. Slowly, he walked out of the audience chamber and through the corridor to his own home where his beloved lay warm and soft in their nest. She sighed with delight when he laid one wing over her body. He sighed his delight as well. 

Later in the morning, he flew with his beloved and discovered that the presence he had felt in the chamber was a presence that had invaded his head. He wanted to scream with frustration, beat the creature out of his mind, but that wouldn’t be logical. Instead, he reasoned with it, tried to find out more about it, find out what it was and where it came from. Most important of all, what it wanted. His scientific expedition in his own mind turned to horror when he realized what was there. A human? NO!! Everything became bitter, turned to ashes. The human tried to make him sympathize, but how can you be sympathetic to the insect biting your ankle, to the vermin soiling your food supply? The human would not, could not leave. But he would destroy at least one human first hand. He knew that his experiments were at least partially successful; scientists in future years would see that the rest of his plans would bear fruit. His descendants would see the total destruction of humankind. He threw himself off the cliff in fierce determination and only the last minute realization that his beloved saw into his mind during his fall tempered his feeling of victory. 

Buck’s time with Garo-tura was shown in the smoke in startling detail. There were even things that he had forgotten. Reliving them was torment. Reliving them in front of Garo-tura’s people added to his misery. He crouched at the railing, wracked with the knowledge that he had failed to help his friends, and was unable to change a thing. And he was not done yet. The smoke continued to drift around him, showing images that were now disjointed and tenuous. He tried to crawl away, but couldn’t. His hands still clung to the edge of the pit as though they had been bolted to the edge; his eyes fastened on the swirling blue flame and smoke that lay below him, around him and above him. He looked up at the youths still dropping rocks into the pit, willing them to stop. 

_Let me go! LET ME GO!_ he cried mentally to the rocks, the smoke, the elders. But he knew that no one could help him. He breathed in more of the blue smoke that swirled mercilessly from the pit. And he knew that there was more, much, much more to be seen and he sobbed in his helplessness. __

_ _Arana jumped to her feet, her eyes blazing, cursing the human before her. He was the one! HE was the cursed human that had inhabited her hero ancestor. How, she didn’t know, nor did she care. He was the killer and he was going to die. She grabbed a laser pistol from one of her personal guards and raised it to fire. Suddenly, inexplicably, the human cried out and jerked to one side, as though pulled by invisible hands. Her blast hit where he had been crouched by the pit. Arana aimed again, but Ranakatu grabbed her hand. At the same time, the human slowly and painfully rose to his feet and the smoke coalesced to new visions._ _


	15. Chapter 15

The smoke gathered around and above him and Buck saw Arana as a young woman, barely out of her teens, obviously pregnant. Her father, an older Tane-rapanui who appeared sick and frail, was crowning her with a delicate, jewel-encrusted diadem that sat on her creamy head feathers and declared her aristocracy. Arana appeared happy, both with the event and the impending birth of an heir. The smoke swirled and then there was a baby, a small girl. A scream of horror precipitated the revelation that this child had no wings. The baby began to scream in fright as Arana almost threw it to an attendant and ordered it destroyed. As the smoke showed the baby being taken away by a young servant, it stopped crying and gazed intently into the attendant’s eyes. She held the baby close, crying tears that splashed on the newborn’s cheeks as she walked into the corridor. 

For the first time in the seeing, Buck spoke with his own voice, but he had no more control of that than he had had over what he and the others were seeing. “See what has become of this people. They destroy Tane-rapanui that do not conform; that which they feel is inferior. And they purport to be better than humans, than the Tane-rapanui of other worlds?” 

The attendant continued to carry the baby down little used corridors, further and further into the bowels of the city. She was still crying, holding the child close to her. The downy predecessors of head feathers gave the child an ethereal glow. The attendant took the baby into a corridor that had not been more than dug out. There was a blue glow here and there, reflections of the scant light on chunks of blue iniru-mata stone. The young Tane-rapanui stopped, shivered in the cold and held the baby out over a crevice that appeared to have no bottom. Frigid wind wafted up from the opening and hit the little one. It began to cry and the attendant brought it back close to her body. The child whimpered, tried to suckle but was unsuccessful. Backing away from the crevice, the servant looked into the child’s face and further into its dark eyes. Again, she began to cry. She kissed the baby, her tears mingling with the tiny ones of the newborn. With resolve, the woman turned and ran out of the mineshaft and through drafty, poorly lit corridors until she came to an area little used by most of those in the city above. An older Tane-rapanui, one wing hanging limply, met her at the entrance. 

“What have you here?” the older Tane-rapanui female asked. 

“Someone gave birth to a child without wings. She refused it and I cannot raise it. It is a beautiful child in all but that. Please take it. If anyone asks, tell him it was born a week ago. Please.” 

The older Tane-rapanui gazed at the child, noted the rich weaving of the blankets and nodded. “I will keep her as I keep all who are brought here. She will have shelter and food and life.” 

“Make-Make bless you, Mother of those who have none.” The attendant laid the baby into the other’s arms and then turned and fled. 

“And Make-Make attend you as well, little one,” the broken-winged woman murmured to the baby, turning back into the orphan’s crèche. 

Buck saw swirling visions of the child as it grew up. A young miru-moruku explored the caves of the lower city, finding places that no others seemed to know about. Little blue stones lined the bottom of a discarded jewelry box, along with feathers of the wild ones of the mountain peaks and the clear crystals of the caves. A stick doll joined those other things when the child grew too old for it. Tears stained the tiny painted-on smile as the young Tane-rapanui dreamed of a real mother, someone to hold her and cherish her for what she was. 

Buck turned slowly, still holding onto the railing, and faced the assemblage. He heard the intake of breath and glanced briefly at Hawk. Hawk knew, even as he knew, even as Arana knew. Even as all who had the capability of the seeing knew. “Miru,” Buck called softly. The girl in the upper section of the chamber sat silent, but the tears glistened in the bluish light of the pit. “Miru,” Buck repeated, louder. “Is this a true seeing?” 

“No, it is lies. It is not true!” Arana cried, but everyone ignored her this time. Everyone was gazing at Miru, who had stood up. 

“And what of the child you are carrying now, Arana?” Buck cried out. The smoke showed a tiny male, barely born, in the queen’s arms. It, too, was wingless. 

Arana screamed, turned to her consort and slapped him across the face. 

“Even you believe the seeing of a human,” Buck said pointedly, his heart sick at all the death Arana had dealt out in her reign. Tendrils of the iniru-mata swirled angrily about the upper levels of the chamber showing death in quick succession. “And what of the other consorts and the three other babies?” Arana didn’t answer, she fell faint to her throne, her head in her hands. 

“Miru, is it a true seeing?” Ranakatu asked, ignoring the addendum to the human’s vision. He would deal with the queen later. 

“Yes. It is true,” Miru said softly. “But I didn’t know who my mother was. Truly I had no idea.” She looked down at Buck. “How did you know?” 

But Buck was unable to answer. The haze wafted about him and he couldn’t help it, he breathed more of it in, watching those assembled in the room blur and waver. He was seeing more and this seeing was as painful as his first one had been. He doubled over, and fell to his knees, feeling as though he had been kicked in the stomach. In his mind and in the smoke above him he saw Tane-rapanui scientists congratulating themselves, flapping wings in victory. One held up a vial of bluish-green liquid and laughed. 

In the darkness of a moonless night, agents of the scientists delivered death. They crept into the Draconian spaceport and into the research lab. They added programs for the Draconian scientists to find; something that would spell doom to their human enemies. Again, the Tane-rapanui congratulated themselves. This would assure the destruction of their ancestors’ killers. Nothing would stop death this time. The smoke kept swirling in cloying puffs, making it even easier for everyone to see the next part of the foreseeing. Buck saw humans falling, their features contorted in abject pain, screams on their lips. In the Directorate Headquarters, he saw Dr. Huer crouched on the ground begging for someone to give him something to alleviate the pain or to give him death. Soon the wind blew through deserted streets of New Chicago, even as they had Buck’s hometown of five hundred years past. 

Then he saw Draconians feeling the same specter of death, with only slight variations. And then other humanoid races began to succumb. Hawk ran through corpse-riddled corridors of the Searcher looking for anyone alive, before he, too, fell to the earth, sick and dying. And in the city of the people, the scientists gazed at one another, shocked, horror in their eyes as, one by one, they, too, began to sicken, fall and die. The smoke swirled through the chamber as howling wind blew through deserted cities of Buck’s seeing. The youths on the other side of the pit stopped pushing in the iniru-mata stones and sat back, their eyes wide in fright, watching death in the smoke swirling around them. 

Buck, still doubled over, this time with nausea, heaved but was unable to rid himself of the putrid stench of death that lingered in his mind. He sobbed and tried to suck in fresh air. Slowly the smoke dissipated and he felt his lungs clear. He stood up, still clinging to the rail, unsteady on his feet. The world around him wavered and spun, and it was all he could do to remain upright. Wilma began to come to his side. “No!” he said sharply, and then gathered another breath to explain. “The queen ordered the use of the experimental iniru-mata on me, not the ceremonial. Don’t come near me.” 

“Buck.” Wilma stood several feet away. 

“No. Wait.” Buck turned to gaze at the elders and all the others who had been watching. Their eyes were large with fear as they realized the import of the vision. “Do you realize what you are unleashing with this new form of garox? Did you think of this?” He gulped in air. “IS THIS A TRUE SEEING?” he roared to the assemblage. “Is this a….? Then his body could take no more and he collapsed, unconscious. 

Ranakatu looked up at the head scientist. The man had not moved. “Is this a true seeing?” he asked pointedly, already knowing the answer in his own mind. He glanced at Mara and noticed the tears tracking down each side of her face. He looked back at the scientist. “Did you develop this to mutate and destroy not only humans, but those like humans?” 

The scientist stood up. “Yes, this is a true seeing. And yes, we did. Often we have talked about the threat of the Draconians. We developed this and created a virus to carry it so that it would spread, unlike the earlier version, which was a simple addictive-to-humans substance. This was what the scientist Garo-tura was working on. We did not know that it would evolve to kill all humanoids.” 

“Did you switch the ceremonial iniru-mata with your experimental version as the human believes?” Ranakatu demanded. 

“It was so ordered, but at the last minute, I felt it unwise. It was not a viable study to do so in this manner,” the scientist explained. 

“You are sure, Telis?” Ranakatu asked. 

“Yes, I brought the experimental serum myself.” The scientist pulled a vial out of his pocket and held it up, studying it at the same time. “This is the viral iniru-mata.” 

“Have you provision to destroy it?” 

“We can destroy it,” Telis answered. Then he looked at the unconscious human on the floor. The human’s beloved was beside him, cradling his head in her lap. The rest of the visitors stood nearby. “Who would have thought that it would be a human that would warn us?” 

“Who indeed?” Ranakatu said. “Go with the scientist leader and make sure that he destroys all of this drug and the formulae as well,” he said to several trusted warrior guards and an elder. He turned to the other elders as Telis was leaving the room. “The vote is for the acceptance or denial of this individual’s request for joining. What is the consensus?” 

“No! You cannot let a human do this to the people. He must be destroyed. Of all humans, he is the one that must be destroyed,” Arana shouted, her voice shaking with indignation and rage. 

“Silence! You have lost your right in this assemblage by your irresponsible actions,” Ranakatu cried out, his angry voice almost causing the floor to shake. He turned back to the elders. “What is the vote?” 

Everyone in the room voted the same. 

======================= 

Wilma knew that momentous things were going on in the chamber, but she was oblivious. Even before the scientist had said that Buck was not carrying the mutating garox, she was at his side. It would not have mattered if he had been carrying ten deaths, she could not have stayed away from him. He lay unmoving at the edge of the pit. Vaguely, she was aware that someone had opened the balcony window. Fresh air continued to blow the bluish smoke away. 

Quickly, Wilma turned Buck over and checked for a pulse. Let him be alive, she kept repeating in her mind. Let him be alive! At first she could detect nothing, then she was able to find it. Faint, slow, but the pulse was there. Sky Mother kneeled beside them, laying her hand on Buck’s head. She closed her eyes in concentration. 

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and gazed at Wilma, a smile on her face. “His body is doing what it must to recover from what it went through. He will be deeply asleep for a long time. I will give him the antidote before the iniru-mata has time to fully take hold again.” 

After what she had just witnessed, Wilma couldn’t help but ask, “You mean the iniru-mata didn’t have control of him?” 

“Not like his addiction. The iniru-mata this time was only allowing Buck a clear sight of his and our past and possible future.” Sky Mother injected the garox antidote even as she spoke. “It is hard to explain, but I believe his sensitivity increased because he was actually in the mind of one of the people. Did you notice how he reacted to changes happening in this room?” 

Puzzled, Wilma could only shake her head ‘no’. She noticed Hawk and the rest of the group standing nearby. 

“When you went to him to help him, his seeing changed to things that showed the better side of man.” 

“You helped me, too,” Wilma reminded her. 

Sky Mother just smiled. “And when Arana protested so loudly, the vision changed to Garo-tura.” 

“And the next time it showed how she abandoned Miru!” Wilma said, seeing what Sky Mother was talking about. 

“Yes, and then the ultimate fate of all humanoids if the new iniru-mata was released,” Sky Mother added. “It was all linked to Arana and somehow, Buck’s seeing was focused on that.” 

“I couldn’t see everything,” Wilma said, sitting quietly, cradling Buck against her chest. “Sometimes it was just fumes and smoke. But I can only imagine what Buck was seeing and how hard it was for him.” 

“Especially with so many empathic beings in the room,” Sky Mother added. “I know that part of the seeing was Elder Leader’s. I only tried to magnify what Buck was already seeing.” 

“I did not force any of the seeing,” Ranakatu said softly. Wilma had not heard his approach and started when he spoke. “It was his and I allowed it, as you did, feeling it to be Make-Make’s will. How is he?” 

“Exhausted. He will sleep for a long time, I think,” Sky Mother repeated for the elder leader. 

“That was dangerous coming with the knowledge that this human carried,” Ranakatu said to the assembled visitors. He looked around at the confusion. Some elders were still standing in small groups talking in agitated whispers. Miru sat in her chair with her head bowed. “That one, especially, is going to have much to adjust to,” Ranakatu said, nodding in the young birdwoman’s direction. 

“How many wingless babies are born each year?” Hawk asked, gazing at Miru. “And how many murdered?” 

“That is hard to determine, Hawk . . . Star Warrior,” the Elder Leader said. “But the miscarriage rate is fairly high among our people. I now wonder how many are miru-moruku who were killed at birth.” He saw the looks of horror among the wingless Tane-rapanui. “It is something we will have to look into and then stop. Just as we will have to work at finding out why.” 

“Stopping something that horrible has to begin in the mindset of the individual,” Hawk said decisively. “As long as your people believe that the wingless ones are inferior, then this will continue.” He thought of what Buck had said about his time with Garo-tura and he remembered his own dreams. The seeds of prejudice were sown many years ago. “I had heard the term, miru-moruku in my dreams before we came here, remembered feeling a kind of prejudice in the deep past that resembles what I have seen here. I wondered what the term miru-moruku meant. The closest thing I can come up with is witch, or bewitched.” 

Ranakatu nodded. “Yes, Miru was the name of a netherworld witch or deity in old mythology. So your assessment of the term is correct.” 

“How cruel it is to give a child a name like that,” Leera commented, her voice soft, but her tone accusing. 

Buck sighed and Ranakatu returned his attention to the human. “We need to get Captain Rogers to proper quarters where he can be attended to.” He looked at the others. “The guest quarters were adequate?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Sky Father said. 

“Good.” The Elder Leader called to the two young birdmen still lingering by the pit. 

“Boys need help,” Tigerman declared and before anyone could say a thing, he proceeded to pick up the unconscious terran and carry him out of the room. The two youths stood by, looking helpless. 

“Go with him, just in case he needs you,” Ranakatu said. Turning to the others, he told them, “I have things that need my attendance. Too long have I neglected my duties. You go with your companion. My beloved will go with you and make sure you have everything you need. I will come later.” 

Sky Father nodded and the group followed Tigerman and the two young Tane-rapanui out of the chamber.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon the group was in the room they had been in before. This time, though, when their hosts left, the door was not locked and no guards remained to watch them. Buck was carried to one of the small bedrooms and left in the care of Sky Mother, Leera and Wilma who hustled everyone else out of the room. Sky Father was surprised to note that it was already late afternoon. No wonder he felt so exhausted. Soon there was a knock at the door and several Tane-rapanui came in with trays of food and drink. 

As they left, Hawk stopped one of them. “Can you tell me where the girl, Miru, is?” he asked. 

“I do not know of whom you are speaking,” the birdman said. 

“She is one of the miru-moruku,” Hawk replied. “She was at the Elder’s Council this morning.” 

Recognition dawned on the birdman’s face. “You will have to talk to one of the elders. She could be anywhere.”

“Thank you,” Hawk said as the attendant picked up his tray and left. He turned and saw Mara talking with the others. 

Walking up to her, he asked. “Is there any way to communicate with various parts of your city?” 

“Most of the time we fly or go through the corridors.” She paused. “We have the technology and can use electronic communicators but we were afraid such signals would be picked up by orbiting ships. Most of the time we use our devices to listen rather than to send.” 

Hawk nodded in understanding. 

“You have need to contact someone in the city?” Mara asked. 

“Yes, I am worried about Miru,” Hawk said. “I should have checked on her before we left the council chamber, but I was also worried about Buck.” 

“Let me have one of the guards find her for you,” Mara told him, laying her hand on his arm to reassure him. “I know she would probably like someone to talk to right now. Someone she trusts.” 

“Thank you.” Hawk ate only a little of what had been brought for them, even though it delicious. He simply had no appetite. What he had learned about these Tane-rapanui and his feelings about Miru and her treatment here, along with worry over Buck, gnawed at him. He walked to the balcony and stood there watching the sun make its way to the top of the western mountain. Flyers were out, catching the air currents, exercising their muscles in complicated patterns that almost resembled a sky dance. It exhilarated him and made him feel sad at the same time. 

“They are beautiful,” a voice beside him stated softly. It was Sky Mother. 

“I used to think that having what they possess would be the most wonderful gift imaginable,” Hawk said, without turning around. 

“But now?” she asked. 

“Now I wonder if it is really a curse.” 

“It is a wonderful gift, Star Warrior,” Sky Mother said. “Like any gift, though, it is in the use that makes it truly wonderful.” 

He said nothing, only continued watching and thinking. 

“You have a visitor, Hawk,” Sky Mother said, breaking into his reverie. 

Hawk turned and found Miru standing in the middle of the room, looking shyly at him. He smiled and beckoned to her. Sky Mother left them. For several minutes the pair stood on the balcony watching the flyers. 

“They are so beautiful. I wish more than anything that I could have wings, just enough for one flight,” Miru said. 

“I used to feel the same way,” Hawk replied, realizing that Miru had not heard the conversation between him and Sky Mother. 

Miru gave him a sidelong glance. “What changed that?” she asked and then wondered if it was something too personal. “If I may ask, that is.” 

“Of course, you may,” Hawk replied. “But you may not care for the answer.” 

She didn’t doubt that it had to do with Hawk’s visit to her people. “There are many answers that I have not cared for recently,” she murmured. 

“I suppose that is true,” he said softly. He stood watching the flyers for a few more minutes before speaking again. While this young birdwoman was very mature, she was still making the transition into full adulthood and he didn’t want to say anything beyond her understanding. “What I have learned here disturbs me. While not as bad as what I have experienced on Throm and other places, the treatment of the non-winged Tane-rapanui by the rest of your people has left me feeling . . . empty, depressed.” 

“I am sorry, Hawk,” she replied. “There are many very good people here. Really.” 

“Like the Elder Leader and his beloved?” 

“Yes.” 

“I know and that gives me hope that someday a reunification between our peoples can happen. The true essence of the Tane-rapanui is not in feathers and wings, it’s in the heart and soul,” he said. He gazed steadily into her dark eyes. “You are more Tane-rapanui than your mother and most who live here.” He looked back out at the sky. The sun was just sitting on the shoulders of far mountains. “Sometimes I feel the countless voices of the ancestors inside me.” 

“Often, I fly in my dreams,” Miru said. “Is that the ancestors?” 

“Maybe, but I think it may also be your own heart rejoicing in who you are.” 

Miru just stared at him. 

“You are one of the people—Tane-rapanui,” declared Hawk. Again they watched the sky, seeing the sun slip behind the mountains. Hawk heard voices inside and it surprised him into a few more moments of silent contemplation. Finally, “Miru, would you like to leave here? Would you like to learn from other Tane-rapanui?” 

Miru sucked in a deep breath; her shock was so great. She was speechless for another minute. 

“You would be among humans part of the time,” Hawk said softly. “But there is so much Sky Mother could teach you.” 

“Would the other humans be like Buck Rogers and his beloved?” she asked. 

Hawk couldn’t help it; he laughed. “There is no other human like Buck Rogers,” he said. “And Wilma Deering is not his beloved . . . yet. But yes, there are many good humans, even while there are still bad ones.” 

“You said Sky Mother could teach me. Could you not teach me?” 

Now it was Hawk’s turn to be surprised. “Me?” 

Miru nodded. 

“Perhaps, Miru, but I am a lone Tane-rapanui among humans on a human ship.” 

“If I were there, you would not be alone,” Miru said brightly. 

“I do not even know if that would be allowed, but I will think about it.” Hawk felt comfortable among those on the Searcher, but the idea that another of his own kind would be there with him was exciting, even as he thought it was a selfish wish. 

“It would be nice to have a brother,” Miru murmured. 

Hawk gazed out at the purplish and gold twilight and wondered if he was doing the right thing. That the young birdwoman would be better off away from this environment of loneliness and repression, he didn’t doubt. But to stay with him? She would definitely be better with Sky Mother’s people. 

“There is so much you need to learn that only Sky Mother and her people can teach you,” Hawk ventured. 

Miru said nothing for a moment. “That may be so,” she said hesitantly. “But I can learn much from you, too. After all, you are the one who has learned to live with humans and who has found groups of the people.” 

Hawk was about to tell her that Buck had made the actual first contact when she continued. 

“Even if it was your human friend, Buck Rogers, who found the Mendalis group of the people first, I believe that your influence, your presence made the events come about.” 

Hawk gazed at her sharply. He couldn’t totally dispute the fact. And besides how was anyone to know Make-Make’s methods. “Perhaps.” 

She smiled back and again Hawk was reminded of Koori. 

“I was going to ask you to take me when you left anyway,” she said, changing the subject. “I had a dream last night.” 

“You did?” Hawk said. “What about, if I may ask?” 

“It was about you.” Miru smiled at Hawk’s surprise. “A very beautiful birdwoman came to me and we sat outside of the city, talking.” Miru pointed to the mountain peak still bathed in soft gold. “That one,” she said. “And she told me that I was like her sister, young and exuberant, but still filled with doubts. She said in a whole city of the people, I was still alone.” 

“She is right,” concurred Hawk, seriously wondering if the woman in Miru’s dream might have been Koori. 

“She told me that you are among many human friends, but you, too, are alone.” 

Hawk sighed. Yes, that was true, too. And with Buck and Wilma so close now, even the relationship he had with Buck was going to change. 

“She said we belong together and that you could teach me much.” 

Hawk nodded. The gold tinges on the mountains faded and the valley was bathed in darkness. The flyers had left the skies shortly after the sun had set. Stars twinkled in the gaps in the clouds. “Did she say more?” 

“Yes, but it was just between her and I. She said she would visit you soon.” 

“Koori,” he murmured. 

“Yes, that was her name,” Miru said. 

Koori, Hawk called out in his mind. 

“She must have been a very special miru-moruku,” Miru said softly, seeing the longing in Hawk’s eyes. 

“She was . . . is a very special Tane-rapanui,” Hawk corrected. 

=================================

The long night became a long new day, then another night. Wilma wondered if Buck was ever going to wake up. Occasionally, he murmured something in his sleep, but it was unintelligible and more the object of dreams rather than nightmares. She and Sky Mother were able to get him just awake enough to drink some water or broth; stumble to the bathroom, but otherwise he slept. Sky Mother also persuaded Wilma to periodically lie down and sleep, and with very little argument, she curled up next to Buck and dozed or slept lightly for a few hours at a time. During those times of rest, she too, dreamed, vivid, but non-threatening visions of a tumultuous but otherwise wonderful past few years. She dreamed of possible futures, sometimes harrowing, other times exciting. Wilma would wake up with pieces of wispy dreams, little snippets that would make her wonder and then hope they were true. She wondered also about this place that seemed to influence such dreams. But then she had been dreaming much more vividly, even before they had left Earth this last time. Then it dawned on her—it was the Tane-rapanui. They were the influence. She wondered if Hawk dreamed this vividly. Apparently not always, or if he did, he wasn’t telling anyone. 

Shaking her head, Wilma slipped off the bed, trying not to disturb Buck, although she thought that would not be possible the way he was sleeping. She gazed at him in the dimness of the single light on a tiny table on the other side of the room. He was still sleeping peacefully. She padded to the door, ready for a cup of the local equivalent of coffee. 

This time it seemed that everyone was asleep; it was very quiet, only the sound of Buck’s breathing behind her and the soft sighing of a cool breeze through the open windows. Quietly, Wilma pulled the door shut behind her, poured herself a cup of the hot liquid and sat in a chair in the large room, contemplating all that had happened recently. She was thoroughly amazed, astonished at all the twists and turns of which life seemed filled. And then there was Buck. Did he ever intend to propose? He had professed his love for her. Had that changed? She sighed. He had referred to her in the audience chamber as his beloved, but she knew that was only to save her from the judgment of these people here. 

Maybe when they got away from here she needed to break this off. Give both of them the freedom they might need to rethink this. Except she didn’t feel she needed to. Even so, maybe stepping back and taking some deep breaths would be the best thing. Wilma didn’t want to lose him, but she couldn’t live with this not-knowing. And until Buck knew his own mind and heart…. Wilma took another sip of her drink. It was cold. Sighing again, Wilma set the cup aside, got up and padded back into the small bedroom, her mind in a turmoil, her heart sad. 

She looked at the bed, but saw nobody there. Suddenly panicked, she gazed around the room, but saw no one.


	17. Chapter 17

Buck woke with a start, his shirt soaked with sweat, his heart beating wildly. By the time his eyes got used to the dimness, he realized where he was—one of the bedrooms in the guest chamber in the city of the Tane-rapanui, but his mind kept sliding back to the dream. Nightmare, he thought. 

He had been on some alien planet, amid the wreckage of a battle. There were bodies everywhere, the stench of burned flesh made him sick, smoke from burning vehicles rose lazily to the sky. He shook his head; it had been so real, so horrifyingly real. Like the seeing had been and that made it even more horrible…. 

The landscape had seemed surreal and endless, stretching forever. He was older, how much, Buck couldn’t be sure, but he walked among the dead with the surety of one who knew that the attackers were gone. He was looking for something . . . or someone. As he stepped over the dead, it dawned on him—it was Wilma he was looking for. Fear gnawed inside. 

He had led the starfighter squadron, taking out the attacking forces from the air, while Wilma led the ground forces. Trying to remember just what this operation was for, what caused it, how it had begun was beyond his understanding. His memories hit a blank. 

Wilma had to be here—she had to be. He continued looking, occasionally calling her name. He tried his communicator again, nothing but static. This went on for hours, the heat of the sun beating down on him, causing the scene of carnage to waver at times. 

Buck rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. Then in the distance, he saw a figure, one shrouded in a white, glowing robe. As he got closer, Buck recognized the Guardian, the young man they had tried to save on Canovus V. Dread threatened to engulf him as the Guardian pointed at his feet. There lay Wilma, crumpled in death, her gray eyes still open in surprise, but seeing nothing. Falling to his knees, Buck called her name, gathered her in his arms and held her close, as though his body warmth could revive her. She had always been there for him. Not even Hawk, for all that he was such a close friend, could do that for him. Even when he had backed out of marriage, she still stayed by him. Now he saw what it was—she had totally committed herself to him, not asking for anything from him. And now she was gone. What the hell had been wrong with him? 

He held her lifeless body close to him and felt the tears runnel down his cheeks. Sobs began to rack his body, tears that he had not been able to shed when he had first come to this time, flowed, because of what he had lost—because of Wilma. His anchor. Even though she stayed close, she had actually cooled the relationship, releasing him with the excuse that she needed to concentrate more on her career, a career somewhat derailed by her resignation from the Defense Directorate leadership. But she had never pursued that elusive, career enhancing assignment and things had been comfortable. Comfortable! he thought, feeling self-derision. He knew what would really make her happy. He knew it and stayed comfortable. The excuses had sounded so reasonable then. Buck didn’t want to tie her down to the stress and worry of his life—the near miss death experiences. She had worried about making him feel restricted, and finally gave in to a closer, temporary relationship that could be easily broken off. No commitment and he knew that it saddened her. 

“Did you love her?” the Guardian asked softly. 

Did he love her? Yes. Did he love her enough to make her happy, to fulfill her dreams? Apparently not. “Yes.” 

“Then why didn’t you take that step which would have made her most happy and you most fulfilled?” 

“Me?” And Buck realized that he had been empty during those years. Not unhappy, but lonely in a sense. Unfulfilled, uncommitted, just drifting. 

“Why didn’t you marry her?” the Guardian asked in a more succinct way. “You had at least made that a formal promise to Jennifer. Or did you not intend to keep that one, either?” 

That last hurt. And made Buck wonder. Would he have kept that promise if he had returned to Earth? He knew he meant to, but would he? He had made a similar promise to Wilma, albeit informally, and he didn’t keep the promise. But he didn’t get that chance with Jennifer. There was no choice; it had been taken beyond his control and he had been thrust into a maelstrom that at times had almost overwhelmed him. “I made a promise to Jennifer and then everything went haywire,” he snapped. He continued to hold Wilma close, not wanting to sever this tie either. 

“You were afraid the same thing would happen to Wilma? Or to you again?” 

Was he? Had he been afraid that if he made a similar commitment, his world would be torn apart the same way it had been and Wilma would have been left with empty promises? Then he decided it must be. And he realized that in a sense it had. Bosk. Bosk had been a subconscious turning point. It didn’t matter that things came together in the end; Bosk had served its purpose. After his promise to Wilma, unofficial as it was, his world had been torn apart. And from what he had heard, so had hers during that time. “I . . . guess so. I don’t know!” he stammered. “I just didn’t want her to be left with regrets like Jennifer was . . . like I was.” 

“Angry and hurt? And confused?” 

“Yes!” 

“Do you think that even a brief moment of joy with someone you truly love is not worth anything that may come later?” 

Was it? Hadn’t he wished so many times for her to be by his side? Hadn’t he even finally asked her to be his live-in a time or two? She had refused at first, but then relented. Neither had felt totally satisfied. She had wanted something stronger, a commitment closer than a bed and a few whispered expressions of endearment. And yet, she had stayed with him, through the following years—and now she was gone. Carefully, he lowered her body to the ground, gently closing her eyes and arranging her hair that it almost seemed a halo around her face. He loved her hair. He loved everything about this incredible woman. And now she was gone. 

His thoughts were a maelstrom of emotion, swirling over and over again through his mind, repeating themselves, indicting him. Looking up at the Guardian, he asked, “Is this a true seeing?” he asked, even as he ran one finger down her cheek. 

“As the Tane-rapanui see the future?” the Guardian asked. 

Buck nodded. 

The Guardian smiled softly. “Should it matter? Even if it is a true vision of the future, does it really matter?” 

Buck said nothing, only continuing to gaze at Wilma, wiping a smudge off her cheek, trying to make her look alive. He couldn’t though, and in resignation, he picked her up and began to carry her back to his ship. Should it matter? he kept asking himself. Should it? Should it? Should it? 

Buck woke up alone, gasping for breath. Alone!! It was real! And he cursed his self-centered foolishness. Then small things filtered in, things that made elements of his experience seem false. Buck finally realized it had been a dream. But where was Wilma? She wasn’t here. She was probably taking a break. How long have I been asleep? he asked himself. At least all day and part of a night, he surmised groggily. 

He sat up, slowly, due to the aching joints and muscles that seemed to have come with the ‘seeing.’ Who would have thought that such physical discomforts could come with something that the mind created? He rubbed his hands down his legs and noticed that someone had dressed him in the equivalent of Tane-rapanui pajamas. There was a kind of wrap around robe hanging on a hook nearby. It was a bit chilly and he grabbed for it, putting it on as he stood up. Massaging his sore back, Buck made his way to a small bathroom nearby. 

When he returned he walked out to a balcony off the sleeping room. One moon was hanging directly overhead, a smaller one was just peeking over the horizon. The air was chilly and he shivered, but still stood there pondering the incredible events of the past few years. 

A slight sound alerted him of someone’s presence, but before he could say anything, he heard Wilma’s voice softly calling his name. “Out here,” he replied. 

Pushing aside the curtain, she joined him. While small, the balcony was large enough to accommodate a winged Tane-rapanui either landing or taking off, so there was plenty of room for the two of them. “How are you feeling?” she asked, glad to see him awake and seemingly little the worse for wear. 

“Like someone dropped me from the top of the Directorate Headquarters building,” he said wryly. She chuckled softly. “Really, just a bit stiff and sore,” he added. “I am assuming the antidote worked this time, right?” 

“Yes. You had no problems whatsoever getting over this,” replied Wilma. “Sky Mother seemed to think that this was a different enough form that it didn’t affect you the same way as the garox did.” 

Buck frowned and then looked puzzled. “I distinctly remember seeing Arana order the new version of the iniru-mata. Didn’t it work?” 

“It wasn’t that,” Wilma explained. “The scientist, Telis, didn’t feel it would be a viable scientific way to test the new drug. So you were given the regular iniru-mata. Sky Mother seemed to think that it didn’t have the same addictive qualities that the garox had.” Wilma smiled. “Apparently she was right.” 

“She’s right about most things,” Buck responded with a smile of his own. “I will have to personally thank Telis for his scientific intuitions.” 

“I think he was relieved, too, after the seeing.” 

“So they destroyed the stuff?” Buck asked hopefully. 

“Elder Leader ordered them to,” Wilma replied. “And he assured me that he had personally made sure that it had been. And all the notes and papers destroyed as well.” 

He nodded. “Good. Those were some horrible nightmares, or visions, or whatever.” And he thought of another nightmare and shuddered, but he also felt suddenly shy. “How long have I been in la-la land?” 

She gazed at him with a puzzled look on her face and then smiled as she understood what he was saying. “Almost thirty-six hours. Sky Mother said the seeing had exhausted you.” 

“I guess so,” he said. He still felt tired. He gazed at Wilma and saw something almost ethereal and otherworldly in the moonlight. Her hair glowed in the combined light of the two moons and it almost took his breath away. Taking a deep breath, he looked out over the mountain landscape. He turned back to Wilma and saw that she had been studying him. Then he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer; he pulled her to him and kissed her, a long drawn out kiss that spoke of dreams and desire, love and caring. When he finally drew back, she blinked in surprise and then sighed in pleasure. Her eyes held his in a forever gaze, a forging of a kind of link that was steel hard and could never be broken. He gathered her close and kissed her again. 

This time when the kiss ended, he continued to hold her close and he whispered in her ear, “Wilma Deering, will you marry me?” And to his surprise, there was no fear; there was no hesitancy. It felt right and he felt good. 

She pulled back and gaped at him in shock. “What did you say?” 

With a grin of boyish delight—and he suddenly felt young again—he dropped to one knee, took her hand and repeated his question. 

Wilma bit her lip and blinked, but tears still ran down her cheeks. 

Buck continued to hold her hand, waiting for an answer. Wilma shivered, whether from cold or surprise, he didn’t know. “Well?” 

“Oh, Buck, that’s such a….” 

“Surprise? Yeah, well, same here, but I said when the time was right and the time is right,” he replied. 

She gazed at him through tear-filled eyes, happy, but shocked at the same time. This was something so totally unexpected that she didn’t know how to respond. Then she remembered his last question. Well? _Of course, yes. A thousand times, yes_. Then another thought came to her mind, one somewhat perverse. __Buck Rogers, you take your own sweet time to finally ask me the question I’ve been waiting to hear for so long and you expect an answer in ten seconds?____

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _She wiped her eyes with her free hand and smiled sweetly. At least she hoped it was a smile with at least a bit of decorum. “I should think as much time as you needed to feel the rightness of this, I shouldn’t be forced into a quick decision right away,” she said, her voice slightly chiding. She knew he was cold, but he simply stared at her, still down on one knee, still holding her hand. “Let me help you up,” she added nonchalantly, enjoying his discomfiture. She knew she probably shouldn’t be doing this, but she had learned from a master and the master was going to wait for a bit. A short bit anyway. She gripped Buck’s wrist and helped him up from the floor. He still looked surprised, almost shocked and she couldn’t help it, she laughed. “I promise, it won’t take me as long as it took you.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You sure?” he asked, hesitantly, his gaze trying to penetrate her mood. He saw the gleam of amusement and relaxed a bit. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sure, Buck. One of us has to prepare a surprise,” she replied facetiously. “I thought you were going to prepare some kind of clever proposal like the one your father did.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Buck saw this bantering for what it was. They were going in the direction both wanted to go; they had no doubts about their future together, and now were relaxed enough with their relationship to have fun with each other. Wilma had it in her to give him just exactly what he was dishing out. He thought back to their early relationship and was amazed at how much she had loosened up and how quickly. Maybe he had, too. Whatever, he thought, dismissing his thoughts and just wanting to savor this time with Wilma. He smiled. “And you are telling me you weren’t surprised?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She looked thoughtful, gazed at him and looked at the small moon slowly following the larger one across the sky. “Well, I guess I was. I certainly didn’t expect you to propose to me in your pajamas.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Buck looked down at his clothes and then burst out laughing. “Okay. Not one of my most stellar performances,” he said, putting his arm around her and drawing her closer to him. “Hey, it’s cold out here. Let’s go in where it’s warmer.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They walked into the little room. Wilma shut the balcony curtains behind them and sat down on the bed next to Buck. The small light on one side of the room just barely kept the shadows at bay, but that was fine with her. “Better?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, much,” he said, rubbing the sore spot on his back. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Wilma looked concerned. “You all right?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Just sore,” he said. “Nothing serious.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Lay down and let me massage your sore muscles.”  
He did so and she began working her fingers up and down his spine. He groaned softly in pleasure as she rubbed and massaged. “Oh, man, you’re good. I think you’re in the wrong business.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Wilma laughed and continued to work her way down to the base of his spine, then on each side. When she leaned forward to say something to him, she found Buck sound asleep. With a smile, she pulled the blanket over him and lay down on the space next to him, pondering the wonder of what had just happened. Soon, she, too, was asleep._ _ _ _


	18. Chapter 18

Ranakatu sighed and then studied those in front of him. “I think you ask too much, too soon,” he said to Sky Father. “While I understand that you want to have free visitation among the people, such would also bring others to our city. It would be inevitable.” He saw Sky Mother’s disappointed look and continued. “I do not think our people are ready. I do not trust the Draconians, nor do I totally trust humans.” He looked up when more visitors entered the small audience chamber. “Present company excluded.” He looked back at the Tane-rapanui visitors and asked, “Please tell me, Sky Father. Have your people welcomed humans on your planet to your sanctuary with open arms?” 

Sky Father shook his head sadly. “The humans on Mendalis were well indoctrinated in hate and prejudice and not just toward the people. It will take time,” he said. “We do allow any whom our adopted members trust to visit us, however, and welcome any and all of the Tane-rapanui.” 

“Yes. You understand our position,” Ranakatu said. He turned back to Buck and Wilma. “How are you feeling, Captain Rogers?” 

“Much better, Elder Leader,” Buck replied with a slight smile. “Sorry we’re late for the meeting. No one woke us.” 

“It is fine. We only began talking a few minutes ago, but I am glad you are here. I have a request to make of you and your . . . beloved.” 

“Anything within my power, I’ll do it,” replied Buck. The other elders sat in a row on either side of Ranakatu. They seemed more willing to listen this time around. An attendant brought chairs for Buck and Wilma. 

“We need to have a promise that you will not tell anyone of us or the position of our city,” Elder Leader said, his voice earnest. 

“We cannot keep that promise, Elder Leader,” Wilma said. The other elders tensed. “What I am saying is that there are already a few who know why we are here, but these are only a few and they can be trusted. To all others, including the Draconians, this was just a scientific expedition. Buck was even able to get permission to come here from the Draconian royal family without giving an exact reason why.” 

“And you can guarantee our people and city’s sanctity?” he asked. 

“As much as it’s possible to,” Wilma said. 

“That will have to be enough, then,” Elder Leader said. “We will welcome any of the people who come as you did, overland and in peace, but for now, we would prefer to keep our secret. Until we are ready and until we feel others are ready.” 

“We understand,” Wilma agreed. 

“Elder Leader, there is another matter we wish to discuss with you,” Sky Mother began. 

Ranakatu waited for her to continue. 

“We would like to extend an invitation for any miru-moruku who want to leave your city to come with us,” she said. 

Elder Leader frowned and sat in ominous stillness for several minutes. There was a flaring of anger inside, but he worked at hiding it from those watching. Sadly, he understood the reasoning behind the request and hoped the future would change that. Ranakatu saw Miru with the group, standing near the birdman from Throm and suddenly realized one of the other reasons for the request. 

“I am sure that any of the Tane-rapanui who leave will keep the secret of this city,” Sky Mother assured him. 

Ranakatu sighed. “I fully understand the royal heir’s reasons for wanting to leave. I would have hoped it would be otherwise.” 

“Elder Leader, may I speak?” Miru asked. 

“Of course,” Ranakatu said. 

“Even though you call me the royal heir, I do not feel like royalty. I know the people would not accept me as their leader even if I did,” Miru said. “Most of my life I have been treated as one less than the winged ones. Among our visitors, even the humans, I feel special.” 

“I cannot dispute that, my child,” Ranakatu said sadly. “I only hope that when you return to visit, you will see something different.” 

“With you as leader, I am sure I would.” Then Miru stopped. “I can leave?” 

“Yes, Miru, you are free to go,” Elder Leader said. “And any others who wish to go with you, what few miru-moruku are left.” He smiled, but it was not a happy smile. “And thank you for your confidence.” Miru leaned over and took his hand in hers, and with tears in her eyes, held the older birdman’s hand against her cheek. He laid his free hand on her head, blinking to hold back the tears. He saw destiny in this young Tane-rapanui woman, but it was destiny far from his people. And that saddened him, even as he rejoiced for this young miru-moruku whose spirit was unconquerable. “I only hope that when you,” and he gazed at the entire group, “return, you will find a people much more at peace with themselves.” 

“Elder Leader,” Wilma began. At his nod, she continued. “We have one on board our ship, who is very interested in history and in other cultures. He has been fascinated with Hawk and the history of the Tane-rapanui and had already surmised many things before we even met any others of the people. If we could take some blood samples of some of your people, along with mineral samples from your city, perhaps he can help find the reason for the miscarriages and the mutations.” She held her breath, not knowing how her offer of Dr. Goodfellow’s help would be taken. With certainty, she knew how he would feel. The old doctor would be ecstatic. 

Ranakatu sat quietly, pondering. “He is one of the trustworthy ones you were talking about?” 

“Yes,” Wilma replied. “A very dedicated scientist. And very trustworthy. This would go no further than his lab and to you, if you so choose.” 

“Our scientists are beginning their research, but I think it would be good for this doctor to work on the problem as well. We would be grateful,” Ranakatu said slowly, as though deciding as he spoke. 

Four days later, the group left, their numbers greater by three. Ranakatu had made sure they were well provisioned and while the passes were still cold and covered with several feet of packed snow, the group encountered no storms. 

At the camp of Tigerman’s people, they rested for a couple of days and planned their strategy for getting three more out of the Draconian spaceport than had arrived. 

“Aren’t your people sometimes recruited for service in the Draconian capital?” Buck asked. “That’s how you said you ended up in the service of Princess Ardala, isn’t it?” 

Tigerman nodded. “Was an honor. I was chosen and then taken. Others just recruited.” He looked at the three Tane-rapanui dubiously. “Too small.” 

“Simple. The three largest Tane-rapanui disguise as recruits. And Miru and Ruku dress as our returning scientists.” 

Tigerman grunted. “Head feathers.” 

“Let them wear those parka-like things I’ve seen some of your people wear. We can paint on stripes if we need to,” Buck continued. 

Wilma just sat and listened in amusement. The three people being discussed looked somewhat confused. On the way down from the Tane-rapanui city, the group had been teaching Miru and her companions terra lingua, but while they were learned quickly, they were far from mastering the language. 

“It’ll be just like Halloween,” Buck added with a wry smile. 

“Halloween?” Miru asked. 

“Old Earth holiday,” Buck replied in a mixture of terra lingua and Tane-rapanui. “October the thirty-first. You wore costumes, went out trick or treating, uh, going from house to house, asking for candy. Got enough to make you sick and then went home to watch spooky movies and eat the treats.” 

“And the purpose of this holiday?” Ruku asked. 

“It had a deeper purpose a long time ago, but when I was a kid, it was mainly to have fun.” 

“Oh,” the three said together, still confused, but humoring the human. 

Sky Warrior was frowning. “You are saying I must allow myself to be painted with stripes?” he asked dourly. 

“Only the part that shows,” Buck said. “You disguised yourself in the spaceport when we came.” 

“Only by wearing a garment to cover my features.” 

“Well, almost the same thing,” replied Buck. 

“I cannot think of another plan unless your people will let us bring a shuttle here,” Hawk said to Tigerman. 

Buck just gaped at his friend. “It’s so simple,” he finally murmured, embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of something so uncomplicated. “Now that we know the Tane-rapanui won’t shoot us down.” They all looked at Tigerman. 

“Will ask Father. You communicate with birdpeople,” he said, and got up and walked to the family cave.

============================

When the shuttle landed in the near empty valley of Tigerman’s people, Miru and the other two miru-moruku huddled close to the other bird people. Even though she had been excited about this new life, she was still frightened and it was only the presence of Hawk and the dreams of Koori that kept her from running back into the mountains and to the city from which she had thought to flee. 

“It’s all right,” Sky Mother soothed her and the others, too. “It will seem strange at first, my children, but everything will be fine.” 

“Yeah, the pilot doesn’t eat anything that doesn’t try to eat him first,” Buck joked, trying to ease the three young bird people’s tension. He saw the girl’s puzzled gaze and added, “Just kidding. It will be all right. I promise. Everyone on the Searcher is pretty nice.” 

“Except for a certain captain who likes to see how far he can go bending the rules at times,” Wilma replied sardonically. 

Miru was relieved. If Captain Rogers was the least nice person on this ship of humans then perhaps all would be well after all. Then, studying the two humans and Hawk’s reactions to their comments, she wondered if it had only been more of this ‘kidding’ that humans seemed to be so fond of. Anyway, it didn’t really matter. She knew her destiny and of that she wasn’t afraid. 

The human pilot stepped out of the shuttle and perused the group standing near the small stream. “I’m glad you cleared this with the Draconians. They squawked but they didn’t given any real hassle.” 

“They squawked at us, too, Lucas,” Wilma said. “But personally, I think it was just because they lost revenue.” 

“Well, shall we go?” the pilot asked. “They were telling me a storm is threatening in the mountains and heading this way.” He paused and then looked at Wilma. “Did you want to take us out, Colonel?” 

“No, Lucas, you take us up,” she said. Wilma motioned to the others to board the shuttle. 

“My friend,” Buck said to Tigerman. “I’m glad you came on this expedition. Thanks for your help. Again, I’ll miss you. Sure you don’t want to hitch a ride back to Draconia?”

Tigerman shook his head. “Time with family, then go back.”

“Okay, pal. I still owe you one.”

Tigerman laughed, a deep throated roar that Buck swore could have started an avalanche. “Lost count.”

Buck laughed along with him, clapped him on the shoulder and entered the shuttle. Soon they were underway. It was a bit cramped but the trip was short and soon they were easing into the landing bay. 

As had been requested, there were no other people in the hangar, and the Tane-rapanui and two humans walked toward the guest quarters without incident. Sky Mother and the others from Mendalis were well used to the large ship by now, but the three from the planet below gazed raptly at everything in awe. 

“Do you think the Ancestors had something like this?” Roku asked. 

“Possibly,” Buck answered. He tried to stifle a yawn. It had been a fast hike from the Tane-rapanui city and he was ready for a nice night in his own warm bed. 

Wilma linked her arm in his, smiling. “Tired already?” 

“Yeah, this was a rough one,” he said seriously. 

“Yes, it was.”

He chuckled. “Of course, I don’t feel all that bad when you’re by my side.” He pulled her close and gave her a quick hug. All the while, though, he wondered when she was going to accept his proposal. She had said absolutely nothing during their trip out of the mountains and when he had dropped hints, she had only smiled sweetly and said ‘when she was ready.’ Although he felt slight doubts at times, Buck was sure that he knew Wilma enough that she would eventually say ‘yes.’ But why hadn’t she done so yet? He reminded himself that Wilma was simply getting tit for tat. He guessed it was only fair. Or perhaps she just wanted the right moment, too. At any rate, this waiting was hell. 

The two humans got the group to their quarters and then headed to the bridge to check in with the admiral. Even though it was well past his normal watch, Asimov was still there. His eyes told of his relief when they walked through the doors. 

“About time you two made it back,” he growled good-naturedly. The two lieutenants looked up from their posts and grinned. “I’m getting tired of pulling late shifts.” 

“I think we’re back for a while this time, Admiral,” Wilma assured him with a smile. “When did you want the debriefing?” 

Rubbing his chin, Asimov quickly pondered. “Any problems needing immediate attention before we break orbit?” 

“No, Admiral,” Wilma answered. 

“Then we’ll meet tomorrow morning,” he said. “Oh seven thirty. Hawk, too.” He yawned. “I’ve been here for twelve hours. I am going to get some sleep, if there’s nothing else.” 

“Go ahead, Admiral,” Buck said. “One of us will hold down the fort until….” He glanced at the read-out. “Uh, until Devlin gets here.” 

Asimov nodded. He gazed at both of them for a moment and his demeanor became serious. “I was damned worried about all of you. I’m glad you came back safely.” 

“It was a bit iffy, but everyone worked together and we made it,” Wilma said. 

“And with three to spare,” Buck added. 

“Mmm, yes, I will have to meet them tomorrow. If they are comfortable with that.” He yawned and then turned to go. “You have the watch.” 

“Good night, Admiral,” Wilma and Buck said together. 

Wilma paced the deck, giving a cursory glance at the readouts, gazing at the view screen. “It’s good to be back.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

“I am wide awake,” she said. “You go on to bed.” He started to protest. “You told me how tired you were.” She smiled. “Go on.” 

“Okay, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll take you up on your generous offer.” 

She walked over to him, noticed the bridge crew watching and stopped right in front of him. “Good night, Buck,” she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

“Night,” he replied with a knowing smile. “Tomorrow evening, right?” 

She nodded. 

He gave a thumbs up and left. It was not long before he was in his cabin and most importantly, in his own bed. Sleep came quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hawk, lying on his bed in the guest room that he shared with Sky Warrior and the other single Tane-rapanui males, was tired but could not sleep. He was back on board his home, but he was restless and not entirely happy. He remembered Miru saying something about Koori back on Rrilling, but his beloved had remained absent from his dreams. Not only was that disturbing to him, but also there was the fact that he was enjoying his time in the company of Miru. Hawk kept telling himself that she was like the sister that had been so close to him back before he had married Koori, but somehow, he still felt guilty, as though he was being disloyal to his beloved. Perhaps that was why she had not come to him recently. 

With a sigh, he got up, pulled on his armor of rank and softly padded out of the room. Without bothering to put on his boots, he slipped out of the guest quarters and headed toward his own cabin. He needed to be alone. By now the Mendalis Tane-rapanui were adjusted to the Searcher and they could help the others if they woke up. Hawk lay down on his own bed and then got up, still restless. He looked at the picture of Koori that Buck had given him, touching the solid plexi cover and wishing he could touch the soft, warm flesh of her cheeks. He sighed and returned to his bed. 

He didn’t remember her coming to his bed, but suddenly Koori was there with him, next to him, her caress warm, her lips full and sensuous. She undressed him as she had in the past and then sat back and smiled. “Koori,” he cried out happily and reached for her. His hand seemed unable to get a hold of her and she seemed to alternate between seeming solid and real, and tenuous and ephemeral. “Koori!” He reached for her again. Still, she eluded him, even as she sat by his side and he knew she could not come to him any more than she had before. He wanted to cry, his frustration was so great. He felt his body armor and knew her foreplay had only been part of a dream. Her hand reached out and touched him. He could feel her fingertips, and he reached up with his hand and touched her fingers. This time they were warm and soft, at least for an instant and then they became ghostly once again. Only in death in the other realm would they be able to stay together, touch and feel and love, he thought in frustration. 

“As it should be, my love,” she said, willing her fingers to become tangible again. She rubbed them down his cheek. She longed for him as much as he longed for her, but among the dead, time flowed at a different speed, perceptions were different and she knew that she did not feel the same kind and intensity of pain and pangs of separation as Hawk did. Her love was in no way diminished; it was simply wedded with the sure knowledge that they would be together again- someday. She did not have to wonder; she did not have the need of physical sensations anymore as the living did.  
But she hurt for her beloved. She knew how lonely he was, but she also knew that he needed to remain among the realm of the living for a while longer. His mission was not yet over. “Someday, Hawk, my love, my strength—someday we will be together,” she said softly, her voice like a whisper in his ear. 

Hawk sighed. 

“But it is not good for you to be so alone,” she said. 

“I have my friends,” he murmured, happy for her presence if nothing else. To hear, to feel her nearby was comforting and he relished any moment he had with her. 

“Yes, and they have been true friends. But you are Tane-rapanui and even though your friends are truer than even some from our clan, you need the companionship of one of the people,” she told him. 

“But if I had stayed with Sky Mother’s people, we would never have….” 

Koori laughed. “That is not what I mean. You have opportunity now.” 

Hawk loved Koori’s laugh; it spoke of sunshine, wind and life, but he brought his mind back to what she had said. “Opportunity? You mean Miru?” 

“Yes, Hawk. She felt the loneliness of being alone in the midst of a people who did not care. You have been around people who do care, who have taught you to enlarge your caring. You have the opportunity to teach her the heart and soul of the Tane-rapanui.” 

“But she could learn that among the people of Mendalis,” Hawk protested, although mildly. He could still feel the slight pangs of guilt over his enjoyment of Miru’s company. 

“She could, but there is something she can give to you, even as you give to her.” 

Hawk remembered how he felt around Miru. It felt good being with one of the people, especially now that Buck and Wilma were going to marry. But he wondered if his feelings were simply that of a teacher or brother or something else? Then he realized that part of his guilt was because he felt the stirrings of something else. 

“Beloved, it does not matter what feelings you have or may, in the future, have for Miru,” Koori’s thoughts answered his. “I will always be your beloved, your first and your eternal woman. That will always be so, even though I invoke rights of succession.” 

Hawk gazed at her in shock. “What are you saying?” he whispered, his voice almost tremulous in his surprise.

“I am saying that our people must continue.” She gazed at him, her eyes serious. “We, you and I, never had the chance to have children. But we are mated forever.” 

“Never to be separated in the eternities,” Hawk continued the marriage litany. 

“Any children either of us have belong to both. Miru will fill the empty space in your heart and be the means of continuing our family and our people. And you will fill the great void that has existed in her soul for all the years of her life.” 

Hawk sat in stunned silence. “But you are my beloved. My only beloved,” he finally blurted out. 

“You do not believe that you have love enough for more than one person?” 

Hawk’s thoughts were in turmoil. Never could he forget Koori, but if his feelings for Miru went beyond that of a “brother” as the young Tane-rapanui called him? 

“Hawk, I do not doubt your fidelity to my memory and to me, but it is not good for you to be celibate,” Koori said bluntly. “I want you to be happy. When it is time for you to come to this realm I will be waiting for you. But I want you to come as one who has fulfilled all, not someone tired of living.” 

Hawk could only stare at her. It had been centuries since someone had invoked the birthright/succession provision, that which would keep a line of the people alive. But without it, the people of Throm would die out. “I do not think they will allow Miru to stay on this ship,” he said, shying away from a total commitment as Koori suggested. 

“Make-Make has provided you with the means to live,” she said softly. She seemed to be fading. “He will continue to guide your life.” 

“Koori,” Hawk said plaintively. 

“I will always be near, Hawk,” she said, her voice like an eddying current. “In your mind, in your heart and in your soul.” She was almost gone from view. “Your happiness is my happiness.” 

And she was gone. 

Even though he felt the sting of her departure, Hawk was also filled with a sense of wonder. Koori did not feel betrayed by his attention to Miru. He smiled. Hardly conceivable right now, as Miru was not much more than a fledgling, for all of her maturity. But if the admiral could be talked into letting Miru stay, she would be a good companion; someone to exchange lore, history, language and ideas with. For all that Buck, Wilma and the others were good and devoted friends--they could not totally understand his inner feelings and thoughts. He would have to approach Miru first, although he already knew her feelings on the matter, then Sky Mother and then the admiral. Hawk suspected it would not be easy. 

Several days later, he was no closer to a solution. Miru, of course, was overjoyed, although Hawk made a great deal out of how tenuous the idea was. Sky Mother seemed to be expecting it. Finally when Hawk did ask the admiral, Asimov cited several military regulations against the idea. While not totally surprised and at least partially understanding the admiral’s arguments, Hawk nevertheless was disappointed. 

He considered asking Buck and Wilma’s advice, but decided against it, seeing how totally engrossed they were with each other. Hawk found it somewhat amusing that while Buck had finally proposed to Wilma, she had not accepted yet. Regardless, there seemed to be some kind of implied understanding between the two. In the end, Hawk told Miru and hoped that something would come up to change the situation. 

=============================

Miru could not eat, so great was her disappointment. She had been warned that it would be very difficult to be able to stay on Hawk’s ship, but still she had hoped. Now, all she could do was ask for Make-Make’s help. Then she wondered if perhaps someone else could convince the admiral. Another human? Perhaps Colonel Deering? Miru had been astonished to learn that the colonel was second in command of this huge ship that seemed larger than her city, but then she remembered that her city had Queen Arana. Perhaps she could talk to Buck Rogers, who was a little below Colonel Deering in rank. Her hands suddenly felt clammy at the thought of going through these corridors alone. She had become fairly adept in terra lingua, but still…. 

Maybe Hawk could go with her to see the humans, but Miru shook her head. This was something she had to do herself. She paced in the main area of the guest quarters, trying to muster up her courage. 

Sky Mother sat quietly watching Miru, and the young Tane-rapanui realized she could ask the healer to go with her. But again, if she was going to even think of living on this ship…. Finally, Miru turned to the old birdwoman. “I am going to see Colonel Deering,” she said. 

“You might also want to see Captain Rogers as well,” Sky Mother suggested. At Miru’s questioning glance, she added. “Because of his background, he has a somewhat more diverse way of thinking than most humans.” 

Miru had noticed that Buck Rogers was somewhat different than his colleagues, but while he was always friendly to her, that different-ness had made her a bit uncomfortable at times. As though she didn’t know what to expect. Mentally shrugging, Miru turned and looked in the mirror, straightening the deep green tunic she was wearing, a holdout from her days as Arana’s personal attendant. The dark metallic strip, off center, down the front, as well as down the sleeves seemed to draw attention up to her head feathers, which were a soft creamy white, mottled brown at the tip of each feather. Leera had told her how beautiful the coloration was and Miru believed her. She tightened the matching metallic belt to accentuate her small waist and straightened the leggings that she wore under the thigh length tunic. 

There was nothing else she could do to be ready to leave the cabin, so Miru stepped out into the corridor and almost stepped back in again. Several humans were walking in the metal encased hallway on various errands. Miru dismissed the possibility that they could be coming just to check out the birdpeople. “Excuse me,” she said to the nearest, a young human female. 

“Yes, ma’am,” the woman said deferentially. 

The human’s smile seemed genuine and her sky blue eyes interested in what Miru wanted. That took Miru back a bit and she stammered her question. “Could you tell me how to find Colonel Deering, please?” 

The woman nodded. “I am going in that direction. I will show you Captain Rogers’ quarters.” At Miru’s hesitant look, she continued. “They are most likely together.” There was a knowing smile. “I am Lieutenant Toni Walker, by the way.” 

Miru nodded and followed, almost instantly lost in the maze that was the _Searcher. And I want to be part of this_? she asked herself. Then she remembered her dreams and Hawk. Yes! __

_ _Finally, at a junction of several corridors, the woman stopped, pointed down one of the passageways and said, “The fourth door on the left is Captain Rogers’ cabin. If Colonel Deering is not there, keep going down the corridor, turn right and Colonel Deering’s cabin is the fifth on the right.” She watched Miru concentrate. “Or you can ask anyone you see for more directions.” The woman smiled again. “And don’t be surprised if, when you leave, a couple of the crewmen ask you what the colonel and captain were doing.” _ _

_ _“Why?” Miru asked, puzzled, not sure if she understood everything the human had said. “What they are doing is really just . . . for them, is it not?” _ _

_ _Lt. Walker laughed good-naturedly. “Of course it is, but Lt. Dickerson has a betting pool going on as to when Captain Rogers is going to pop the question.” _ _

_ _“Pop the question?” Miru was really confused now. _ _

_ _“What I mean is . . . when he’s going to propose marriage to Colonel Deering,” the woman said. _ _

_ _“Oh,” Miru said. From what Sky Mother and Hawk had hinted plus the way the two humans were acting now, she thought he already had, but neither of her friends had said anything specific. _ _

_ _“I have to go,” Lt. Walker said. “You will be fine.” _ _

_ _“Thank you,” Miru said as the woman turned and walked down a different corridor. Miru walked to the door indicated and looked for the little bell that announced a person’s arrival. There was none, but she remembered someone pushing a little button on a door when they first came on board the _Searcher_. The door had slid open then. She didn’t want to just barge in on something most likely private, but she pushed the button anyway. After a slight pause this door opened, too. ___ _

_ _ _ _She peered in and saw Wilma Deering sitting on a wide high back chair that would seat two. Miru had no doubt that Buck Rogers usually filled the now empty spot. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Miru, come on in,” she said. “Buck, we have company,” she called out as the girl entered. The door slid shut behind her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Buck came into her view from a small place that appeared to be a tiny food preparation area. He had two glasses in his hands. “Hey, Miru,” he greeted her with a smile. “You came here by yourself and didn’t get lost?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Miru smiled. “I asked someone.” She paused. “I hope I am not . . . uh, interrupting anything important.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Great going!” Buck said, motioning her to sit down in the empty space next to Wilma. “And no, you weren’t. We were just reading an old Earth book together.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“An old Earth book?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, one from my time.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Miru had heard a few things about Captain Rogers from the others, but had not asked for details. She had dismissed what she had heard as miscommunication. Looking at the aged book on the seat, she thought that she might want to hear more details now. Wilma held the book out to her. It was in the human language, which she did not know, but Miru carefully opened it up and gazed at the writing on the brittle pages. “It must be wonderful to have something like this.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Didn’t you have access to books?” Buck asked. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Only occasionally did I have time to read from the queen’s library. Most of the time I was too busy. I did not learn how to read well,” she said softly, her voice tinged with sadness. “It must be wonderful to read the stories about the ancestors.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Wilma smiled. “This isn’t exactly about the past. It’s a fiction . . . a made up story. But even those can tell you much about people.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I think it’ll be easy for you to learn to read well, whatever language it is,” Buck said, pulling over a footstool and sitting down. He had also fixed Miru something to drink and offered it to her at the same time gesturing for her to sit down on the small couch. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh, that is your place, Captain Rogers,” she protested. “I can sit on the stool.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Buck waved off her protest. “You are a guest in my humble house. And the name is Buck. Especially when everyone is off duty.” He took a sip from his glass. “Now what’s on your mind?” he asked sensing something was bothering the young birdwoman. He pondered briefly why she hadn’t consulted with Hawk, since she liked him so much. “Or are you here to talk to Wilma?”_ _ _ _


	20. Chapter 20

“I . . . uh, wanted to speak to both of you,” Miru stammered, not wanting to offend the human whose quarters she was in. 

“What can we do for you?” Wilma asked. 

“I, uh, I….” She paused suddenly, not knowing what to say. 

Wilma laid a hand on the girl’s arm. “We’re friends. Whatever you need to say, we’ll listen.” 

Miru sighed. “I want to stay on your ship . . . with Hawk.” She paused again. “He has become like a . . . brother to me. I never had a family.” 

Buck sucked in a deep breath, realizing what the companionship of another Tane-rapanui could mean to his friend. “And Hawk is also without a family, a Tane-rapanui family, anyway,” he said softly. He looked down at the floor briefly and then back up at Miru. His voice was husky with emotion. “I was there when Koori died. I was one of the reasons that she did die. And I know how his heart broke that day.” 

“Yes,” Miru said simply, remembering Hawk’s revelations at the Council of Elders. “He has said very little about his beloved to me. But I know her.” 

“Know her?” Wilma asked. 

Miru hesitated for a moment. There was a light of comprehension in Buck’s eyes. 

“Miru, like Wilma said, we are friends, and you know we have seen a great many strange and unexplained things,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about us not believing what you tell us.” 

Miru nodded and described parts of her dreams. 

Wilma sighed. The admiral had mentioned Hawk’s request. And told her how impossible such a request would be to fill. 

“And Hawk needs the companionship of his own kind, just as you do,” Buck said, reiterating what he had said before. “Probably even more.” 

“Hawk asked the admiral, who cited six reasons why it wasn’t possible. And it isn’t that the admiral wasn’t sympathetic, it’s just that it can’t be done,” Wilma said, realizing that Hawk had not confided in Buck this time. 

Buck looked pensive for a moment and then rubbed his chin in thought. 

Wilma studied him carefully. “Buck, you are military. You can’t be seriously entertaining the thought that Miru could stay, are you?” 

Miru looked from speaker to the other. They had spoken a bit faster than she could follow everything, but she could gather that this was not going well. 

“Yeah, but Wilma, this is not a military ship, this is a scientific and exploration vessel,” he pointed out. 

“But it’s still run in a military fashion and Miru is a civilian.” 

Buck frowned. He noticed that Miru was getting enough of their conversation that she could tell it was not going well. She was trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes. “Miru, do you mind if Wilma and I talk privately?” He got up. “You make yourself at home.” 

She could only nod as the humans left the cabin. Restless, worried, she began wandering through the small room, gazing at all the things Captain Rogers had in little niches. 

Outside, Buck and Wilma walked toward the observation deck. “How could you even entertain such an idea and lead that poor girl on with false hopes like that, Buck?” she asked. 

Buck stopped and leaned against the bulkhead. “Because Hawk needs it, Wilma.” 

“That’s not enough,” she replied. She saw Buck’s stony look and elaborated. “I don’t mean that Hawk isn’t important. What I meant is that it isn’t viable enough to allow Miru to stay on board.” 

“Then we have to figure out a viable reason,” Buck said quietly, his voice filled with determination. 

“But there isn’t any,” Wilma said, feeling the futility of the argument. 

“Wilma,” Buck began. “I didn’t live, work, and breathe military for twelve years to not figure out ways to circumvent a lot of regs.” 

“Even Devlin has been trying to get his wife transferred here with little success,” Wilma said. 

“I heard,” Buck mused. “And I think the reason is that the request wasn’t handled right. It would be a waste for Devlin to end up leaving the _Searcher_. He is an excellent junior exo.” He paused a beat. “And I had heard his wife had actually looked forward to coming on board and working with Dr. Goodfellow.” __

_ _“Yes, I heard she is a talented biologist, but we don’t have need of one at the moment.” _ _

_ _“Hmm,” Buck said. He looked at his watch. “You go back and entertain Miru. I have an errand to run.” _ _

_ _“What do you have up your sleeve?” she asked. _ _

_ _“Now Wilma, you trust me, don’t you?” _ _

_ _“Yes, but….” Wilma began. _ _

_ _“Then don’t you worry about it.” He kissed her and then turned to go. “I’ll be back as soon as I have some things worked out.” He sauntered down the corridor humming a jaunty tune. _ _

_ _Buck walked into Dr. Goodfellow’s office, and not finding him, went on through the sickbay to the laboratory. There he found the old scientist, just as he thought he would, working away with his samples, muttering under his breath. “Whatcha working on, Doc?” Buck asked nonchalantly, knowing full well what Goodfellow was doing. _ _

_ _“Ah, Buck, my boy,” the old man boomed out. “Glad you came by.” He paused a brief nano-second then launched into a detailed explanation. “I have been able to take samples of blood from all of our Tane-rapanui guests, plus what you and Wilma brought back from Rrilling and am comparing them to Hawk’s. It’s fascinating, absolutely fascinating, seeing the minute difference in the separate groups of the birdpeople.” He glanced back at his equipment. _ _

_ _“Makes you wish there were more hours in the day, right?” Buck said. _ _

_ _“Heavens, yes, or a really qualified xeno-biologist,” Dr. Goodfellow replied. “I thought that with Crichton and a few lab technicians, I would be able to do all this work alone, but it is astonishing just how much there is for a scientist to do on a ship like this. And how much a dispassionate creation can miss.” He glanced at a few of his notes. “Not that I wouldn’t like to do it all alone. I hate to miss even the smallest little discovery.” _ _

_ _“I can imagine,” Buck commiserated with the old scientist. “Why don’t you request one?” _ _

_ _“Well….” _ _

_ _“I mean if you don’t tell him, the admiral won’t know, will he?”_ _

_ _“Well, yes, that’s true, Buck.” Goodfellow studied him carefully. “But the admiral asked me once and I said no.” _ _

_ _“But as you have said, our scientific finds have more than doubled since we started out,” Buck added. “When the Searcher hasn’t been called out to take care of a crisis of one sort or another, that is.” _ _

_ _“Even those have kept me busy,” the doctor said. “I don’t have the time to experiment anymore.” Then he did a double take. “Ask for a xeno-biologist, eh?” _ _

_ _“Sure, couldn’t hurt. Someone with the skills and dedication of a qualified scientist would allow you that time you want for your own experiments. Just think what you could accomplish if that were the case. You did come up with that camouflaging device by experimenting, you know.” _ _

_ _“That is true.” The old scientist rubbed his chin, peering at Buck carefully. “And what can I do for you, my boy? You don’t usually seek me out to simply chat.” _ _

_ _“That’s because you’ve been so busy lately,” Buck replied with a grin. “Actually, I need your professional opinion on something.” Goodfellow nodded. “I need you to tell me Hawk’s probable state of mind if he continues on the Searcher with only limited contact with his own kind.” _ _

_ _The scientist thought for a minute. “I believe, despite having many human friends, that he will become depressed eventually,” Goodfellow answered. “While I don’t believe he would become suicidal, he will become increasingly unhappy, feel isolated.” The doctor studied the young man carefully. “Why do you ask?” _ _

_ _“Something in the back of my mind, Doc,” Buck replied. “You able to pull yourself away for a meeting with the admiral tomorrow?” _ _

_ _“Is it important?” _ _

_ _“Very important,” Buck said._ _

_ _“Just call for me and I’ll come,” Goodfellow said. _ _

_ _“Thanks, Doc.” Buck left and went back to his own quarters. Miru was still there, talking with Wilma. Both looked up expectantly when he came in. He grinned, gave a thumbs up and said, “Piece of cake.” _ _

_ _Miru looked puzzled, but understood his happy expression. “The admiral will let me stay?” _ _

_ _“Haven’t seen the admiral, Miru,” Buck said. “And I really can’t guarantee anything, but I believe I have a couple of darned good arguments.” _ _

_ _Miru looked puzzled and Buck explained in Tane-rapanui. She smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you.” _ _

_ _“It’s getting late,” Wilma said. “Why don’t I take you back to your quarters and we all go to bed,” she said to the young birdwoman. She looked meaningfully at Buck. “Even if I’m dying to know what’s up your sleeve.” _ _

_ _“Do me a favor and call an executive meeting for tomorrow morning. “You, me, the admiral and Dr. Goodfellow.” He turned to Miru. “Oh, and Miru, don’t say anything to Hawk about our little talk tonight.” _ _

_ _Miru nodded. _ _

_ _“Sure, Buck,” Wilma said, giving him a quick kiss before she and Miru left. _ _

_ _

_ _The next morning, Buck walked into the admiral’s ready room whistling a tune. Asimov tried to get a clue as to the intent of the meeting, but Wilma hadn’t told him anything when she called it. Wilma smiled as Buck walked in. They were only awaiting Dr. Goodfellow. _ _

_ _“Can I assume that you have a damned good reason for this meeting?” the admiral said grumpily. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.” _ _

_ _“Hopefully this will be brief, Admiral, and we can all go have breakfast together,” Buck assured him. _ _

_ _Asimov just grunted. _ _

_ _“And we can actually begin before Dr. Goodfellow gets here, if you want. I can give you a bit of background,” Buck added. But at that moment the old scientist walked into the room. _ _

_ _Asimov turned to Wilma. “So what is this all about that you couldn’t even give me a clue last night?” _ _

_ _Smiling, Wilma pointed to Buck. “Ask him, it was his idea.” _ _

_ _Asimov looked at Buck, glanced quickly at who was in the room and suddenly figured he knew what was on his exo’s mind. “This wouldn’t have something to do with Hawk’s request, would it?” _ _

_ _“Yes, it would, Admiral, but it wasn’t Hawk that told me, it was Miru.” _ _

_ _“What?” Asimov asked, surprised. “And you, familiar with military protocol, are seriously considering the viability of such a request?” _ _

_ _“Yes, I am,” Buck replied. “And for several reasons.” _ _

_ _Asimov frowned, started to say something and stopped when he saw an almost imperceptible shake of his second in command’s head. “Okay, what are your reasons?” _ _

_ _“First of all, I am rather curious about something,” Buck began. Asimov nodded. “I am wondering about Hawk’s status on the _Searcher_. Has he been officially exonerated? Has there been a commuting of his original sentence or are there still strings attached?” Buck leaned forward. “In other words, if he so chose, could Hawk go where he wanted?” ___ _

_ _ _ _“You know he could,” Asimov answered. “That was granted after Kormand’s arrest, when Hawk was considering staying on Mendalis.” He looked a bit puzzled, wondering where Buck was going with this. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That was basically contingent on his intent to stay on Mendalis,” Buck replied. “I mean is Hawk free if he chooses to leave?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, when Hawk returned to the ship after his escape from Bosk, I asked the Council to consider a complete exoneration in consideration for his actions since he came on board the Searcher,” the admiral said. “I got an answer about the time we reached Bosk, but in all that was going on at the time, I didn’t have time to convey the Council’s decision.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Good, because if we can’t reach some kind of compromise here, we’re going to lose him in the not too distant future.” Buck took a deep breath. “And he’s too fine a member of the crew to lose.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Asimov sighed. “I agree, Buck, but what do we do about it?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Buck turned to Dr. Goodfellow. “Would you mind repeating what you told me last night, Doc?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course, Buck,” and he did so, explaining all the nuances of a thinking entity’s need to have at least a small amount of interaction with others of his own kind. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But Hawk has adjusted quite well,” Asimov said when the doctor was finished. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course he has,” Goodfellow said. “Because we genuinely care about him and he knows that. But now that he is aware there are others of his kind, that accentuates his feelings and while he believes this is his home, there is still that yearning for companionship with one’s own kind.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Asimov was thoughtful for a moment. “I am not unsympathetic to Hawk’s dilemma, but I can’t present this to the Directorate and the Council as a reason for giving a civilian permanent status on board the Searcher. Especially an underage civilian.”_ _ _ _


	21. Chapter 21

“I am a civilian, Admiral,” Goodfellow pointed out. “And technically, Hawk is a civilian as well, working in a shipboard capacity.” 

“But you and Hawk are here for specific reasons and in special capacities,” Asimov replied. 

“Admiral,” Buck began, feeling the inspiration that comes from desperation. “There is also the idea that a member of another race wishes to sign on to the Searcher. This member of the Tane-rapanui, a race that has hated and feared humankind for millennia is willing to join with us to learn about us. Can you imagine what an opportunity that would be, not only for us, but for the galactic community as a whole?” He leaned back, more relaxed now. “And what a coup for the Council.” 

“She wants to be near Hawk,” Asimov grumbled, but still he considered the possibility with growing interest. 

“It doesn’t matter what the ulterior reason is, Admiral,” Wilma interjected, quickly picking up on Buck’s beginning. “This is a wonderful opportunity to practice what the Council preaches—good will and cooperation among all galactic races.” She paused to see if her comment was having an effect. “And consider this, too. I have seen some mighty strange things in our journeys and even before, but none more interesting than what I have witnessed among the Tane-rapanui. That they could, by their skills, send one entity into the mind of another, have visions of possible futures, as well as see the past, is truly incredible. I think Miru also possesses that talent, one that could very well be an asset to our ship and crew.” She took another breath; now feeling the excitement of a happy ending for Hawk. Wilma sat back, amazed at what she had said. 

Buck looked at her and smiled his gratitude before turning back to the admiral. “If nothing else, we have to negate what people like Erik Kormand have done over the years,” Buck added softly. 

The room stayed quiet for several minutes. “You have made excellent points, all of you,” Asimov said thoughtfully. “I will present your arguments and see what the Council and the Directorate say.” 

“Fair enough, Admiral,” responded Buck. “Oh, and could you not let on to Hawk that we came in and talked to you about this?” 

Asimov nodded. 

Buck got up, pleased with the outcome of the meeting. “Are we meeting for breakfast?” 

“You three go ahead,” Asimov said, excited about this new idea. “I want to send in this request before I go eat.” 

Dr. Goodfellow looked ready to burst with questions for Buck, but before he could say anything, the terran patted him on the shoulder and said, “By the way, Doctor, were you going to ask for a qualified biologist?” 

“Oh, yes, yes,” Goodfellow said, turning to Asimov. “Admiral, I really do need someone with high qualifications who can assist me in my scientific studies. Just too much for one old man to do alone anymore.” 

“I have heard that Devlin’s wife is quite good,” Buck offered, almost nonchalantly. 

Asimov looked at him carefully, but Buck was already escorting Wilma out the door. 

Dr. Goodfellow was following, still wanting to ply the terran with his questions. “By the way, Captain Rogers, I had been meaning to ask you about your experience in the mind of….” 

“It’s good to have all my officers back,” Asimov muttered good-naturedly. “Makes life so interesting.” He called after the old scientist. “Dr. Goodfellow, please check on Dr. Devlin’s credentials and if you think she is who you need, I’ll sign her application for transfer here.” 

Dr. Goodfellow turned briefly before the door slid shut. “I’ll do that right away, Admiral.” 

Wilma linked arms with Buck and they walked to the mess hall together, Dr. Goodfellow following right behind, still trying to ask Buck his questions. “Nice job, Buck,” she murmured. 

“You, too,” he replied with a smile. 

“You must come to my lab and give me all the details that the OEI left out of your report, Buck, my boy,” Goodfellow was saying. “Oh, and I want to know all about your experience on Rrilling. That ‘seeing,’ you know. Fascinating stuff….”

=======================

Two days later, Buck and Wilma met early in the mess hall. Hawk, Miru, and the rest of the Tane-rapanui were already eating at a table on the far side of the large room, as was their habit, being more comfortable taking their meals when there were fewer people. The two terrans picked out their breakfast, walked to a table next to that of the others and sat down. Miru looked at them, her eyes expectant. Buck could tell that she was about to have anticipatory cardiac arrest, but he had not heard anything since the meeting with Asimov and couldn’t give her any news. Instead, he greeted everyone and then started working on his breakfast. Wilma did the same. 

“Good morning, everyone,” a voice boomed out from nearby. Everyone looked up to see the admiral sauntering over with his tray. Glancing at Wilma and Buck, he asked, “There room at this table?” 

“Sure, Admiral, pull up a seat,” Buck said jovially. He looked at the admiral expectantly, but Asimov wasn’t revealing anything. 

Sitting down with a sigh, he picked up his fork and then noticed several people gazing at him, including Miru. He smiled broadly. “I thought you would all like to know that the Directorate and the Galactic Council approved of Miru signing on with the Searcher. I got word just a half an hour ago.” 

Miru couldn’t help it. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the admiral’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you!” she said before recovering her decorum and sitting back down, blushing. The admiral was slightly flustered, too. 

Hawk looked pleased. “I thought you said it was impossible. When did you change your mind, Admiral?” 

Asimov glanced at Buck and then cleared his throat. “Well, Hawk, I began thinking of some things that might apply in this case and decided to make the request after all. The Council did say that you and I would have to act as joint guardians since Miru is considered about a year underage according to the custom of your people.” He turned to Miru. “Now you are totally sure you want to study on board a ship filled with humans?” 

“Yes, Admiral,” Miru said, her voice steady and sure. 

“Of course, young lady, you do realize that you will have to study hard. This is a scientific vessel and everyone on it has specific duties and obligations,” the admiral reminded her. 

“Oh, yes, I will study very hard,” Miru said, breathlessly. 

“There will be times when Miru will be on Mendalis, learning from Sky Mother,” Hawk added. 

“Good idea,” the admiral said. “Broadens the mind to learn from different people.” 

Everybody else at the ‘Tane-rapanui’ table had been following the conversation seemingly unsurprised by the events. “This will be a good thing for our people,” Sky Mother said in agreement. “As well as for yours,” she said, looking meaningfully at the humans. 

After the initial excitement died down, the groups chatted amiably together as they continued eating. Just as the Tane-rapanui were ready to leave and the conversation had waned, Wilma looked at Buck and said sweetly, “Oh, by the way, Buck, the answer is yes.” 

Buck looked blank for about two microseconds and then said, “What? What did you say?” 

“I said yes. I accept your proposal.” 

Buck sat quietly for a few seconds, a grin crossing his face and then he burst out with a loud yell of happiness. He jumped up, pulling Wilma into a tight embrace and kissed her soundly. The room had begun to fill with more breakfast goers and it quickly became apparent to them what had happened. Cheers and clapping erupted throughout the mess hall. Buck looked around in obvious embarrassment and then became preoccupied as Wilma returned his kiss. The couple was soon surrounded with well-wishers. 

The admiral sat quietly, watching the festivities, his gaze puzzled. “When did he propose?” he asked no one in particular. “No one tells me anything around here.” 

==============================

Two nights later, a quickly put together engagement party was held on the observation deck. Almost everyone not on duty was in attendance and the mood was nothing short of euphoric. Even Miru overcame her shyness and was in the crowded room with Hawk, determined to celebrate her acceptance on the Searcher at a human party. 

Lt. Ron Dickerson had brought his notebooks and was ready to announce the winner of the “engagement pool.” Music past and present was ready for the dance and there was food and vinol in abundance. A courier from New Chicago had arrived that very afternoon with a package for Buck. Despite everyone’s curiosity, he had not revealed what it was. 

“Who won the pool, Ron?” Devlin called out, almost as happy as Buck and Wilma now that his wife was being transferred to the Searcher. 

“I will have you know, that as I promised, I have not looked in advance to see who the winner is,” the slender young man announced. Everything quieted down as Ron skimmed through his books. Buck and Wilma were as curious as the rest. After a few minutes, the young man looked up, his face a mixture of shock and surprise. His gaze fixed on Buck. “You told him, right?” 

“Told who, Ron?” Buck asked, puzzled. 

“Twiki.” 

“Twiki?” Buck repeated and then the full impact of what the lieutenant had said hit him and he began laughing. After a minute, he choked out, “Look at the entry date.” 

“Oh, it’s the right date, all right. While you two were gone with the expedition,” the embarrassed crewman said, after looking again. “He bet you would ask the colonel to marry you while you were on Rrilling.” 

The ambu-quad stumped up beside Buck. “Congratulations, pal,” Buck said, patting Twiki on the head. 

The robot beeped with pleasure, then added, “Now I can pay you back the money I owe you.” 

Buck laughed again. 

“Let’s dance,” someone else called out. 

“I agree,” Buck said. “But first things first.” He pulled out a small, ornately wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to Wilma. She looked at it and then at Buck and then began unwrapping. The room grew quiet as she opened the box. 

Wilma gasped in wonder and Buck pulled out a necklace. The pendant was a teardrop-shaped crillite set in gold. The bluish-white stone winked, not only from the light in the room, but also from a soft internal glow. Buck fastened it around her neck and then pulled out a ring, one simply set in gold, it, too, with a medium-sized crillite, surrounded with several smaller ones. When Buck slipped it on her finger, it seemed to almost come to life with the warmth of her body. Even he was surprised. Wilma was speechless, her eyes tear-filled. 

“It reminds me of the zircon ring my mother had,” Buck murmured, his voice tight with emotion. “That was her birth stone. She wore out three bands during her life-time.” He paused. “That’s where the design of the ring came from,” he added. 

“Oh, Buck,” she said softly, tears blurring her eyes. “It’s beautiful, the design and the stone.” She looked at the stones again and then kissed him soundly. When she pulled back, she saw that everyone was watching and she looked back at Buck. “And I hope I wear out three bands wearing this one.” 

“First dance is ours,” Buck said to the near silent group. Someone began the music, one of a new set of old tunes that Dr. Junius had found and sent to Buck. “Listen to the lyrics,” he murmured in her ear as he gathered her for the slow dance. She recognized the voice, but couldn’t remember the name. It didn’t matter.... 

“It’s by far the hardest thing I’ve ever done  
To be so in love with you and so alone

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know  
Make it part of you to be a part of me  
Follow me up and down all the way and all around.   
Take my hand and say you’ll follow me.

It’s long been on my mind  
You know it’s been a long, long time  
I’ve tried to find the way that I can make you understand  
The way I feel about you and just how much I need you  
To be there where I can talk to you  
When there’s no one else around.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know  
Make it part of you to be a part of me  
Follow me up and down, all the way and all around  
Take my hand and say you’ll follow me.

You see I’d like to share my life with you  
And show you things I’ve seen  
Places that I’m going to, places where I’ve been  
To have you there beside me and never be alone.  
And all the time that you’re with me  
We will be at home

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know  
Make it part of you to be a part of me  
Follow me up and down all the way  
Take my hand and I will follow you.

(“Follow Me,”  
Words and music by John Denver)

The End


End file.
